Love can be difficult!
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Ashley and Spencer have two daughters, one of them only give troubles. Do you think that the two mothers can help them going through all the dramas, fights, relationships and troubles?
1. The beginning

**Ha!i find a new beta and I think that now my story will be more easy to read!:)Thanks to RebelScamp!**

**Summary: Ashley and Spencer have two daughters, one of them only give troubles. Do you think that the two mothers can help them going through all the dramas, fights, relationships and troubles?**

**Spencer's POV**

''Hey! Not so fast young lady! Where do you think you're going? ''I yell from the kitchen when I see my daughter running downstairs. I hear her groan before turning to look at me.

''I'm going out, duh!'' she answers giving me a stupid look.

I glare at her before I slamming the front door.''You have school tomorrow, so you're not going out!''

Amanda scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest, ''Why can Amy go out but not me?'' she yells.

I open my mouth to reply, but a beautiful voice cuts me off before I can.

''How many times I have I told you, don't talk to your mother in that tone? Now, I want to know the truth about Amy!'' Ashley asks with a hard voice.

Amanda knows she's going to get in trouble with her sister. Amy told her to not tell anyone. Amy was the rebellious girl of the family; she always gets in trouble with the cops wherever she goes and she likes to party hard, go to clubs with a fake ID, as well as sleep with every girl she lays her eyes on.I know Amanda is afraid of getting in trouble with her sister. If there's one thing Amy knows it's trouble. She is the rebellious one after all. The number of times we've had to go pick her up at the police station is enough to turn my hair grey. She's just like her mother at that age, partying hard, going to clubs; I'm sure she's got a fake ID, even if we cant find it.

''Well, she waits till you go to bed before she sneaks out from the house to go do god knows what!'' Amanda mumbles, looking at Ashley. She flinches when she sees the look that my wife is giving her. I squeeze Ashley's hand to tell her to calm down but she doesn't. She actually pulls her hand from mine. I roll my eyes.

''Go to your room! And tell your sister that when I come back she better be there!'' the brunette hisses. The blonde girl nods her head before running to her room.

I turn to my wife I ask with a pout, ''did you really had to yell at her like that?''

She wraps her arms around me saying, ''Spence, you know I hate when Amanda hides things from us for her sister!''

''I know but you should've yelled at Amy, not Amanda! By the way, where the hell is she?"

Ashley kisses me on the cheek before she pulling away. ''I'll find out,'' was all she said before walking upstairs.

I groan following her.

**Amy's POV**

When I got home last night, I was very drunk. I had been having a lot of fun with a chick at a club and was glad my parents were sleeping when I got home. I groaned tiredly when my alarm clock rang, I was so tired that I didn't want to go to school. But I decided I should since I promised to Emma Dennison that I'd show up at all my classes. I really like this girl, she's nice, attractive and beautiful! What the hell am I thinking? She's the daughter of my mom's best friend, Aiden. And let me tell you that neither of them would agree for me to date Emma. Apparently, I'm not a good person for her. I sighed standing up to go to the bathroom. When I finished, I went downstairs and let me tell you that right now the look in my mom's eyes says she is going to kill me. I bit my lip nervously.

_''Where the hell is Spencer when I needed her!" _

I give my sister an icy glare because I know what she did. She just rolled her eyes at me. I'll make her pay for that. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen, trying to avoid my mom's eyes.

''Where were you last night?" Ashley blurts out.

I reached my hand in my hairs.'' I was sleeping!'' I lied. I jump in shock when my mom slams her hands on the table. I swallowed hard.

''Stop lying! Your sister told us everything!'' she replies coldly.

I look at my sister one more time before I turned my face to my mom, ''ok! I was out with some friends.''

''Doing what?'' she asks, looking at me in the eyes.

I couldn't turn my head away from, because my mom hates when we do that. I groan because I am getting tired of her questions. If she really thinks that I'll tell her what I was doing then she must be dreaming!

''We were just chilling at the park! That's all!'' I replied with a smirk and I know that she doesn't like it. She walks toward me and opens her mouth to say something but her cell phone started to ring. "Yes! Thank god!" I whispered in my head. While she is talking on the phone, I turn to my sister. ''I'm going to kill you!"

She chuckles and gives me the finger.

I gasped in shock, its official; I'm going to kick her ass.

She smirks when she sees me clench my fists.

''I have to go to work! You're lucky that I got a call, young lady! And next time you want to go out, ASK!'' she hissed at me.

I only nod my head because I'm not in the mood for a fight with my mom.

She grabs her bag and keys from the table and walked toward the door, ''have a good day at school and be nice to your teachers!''

I look through the curtains to see if she's gone. I turn to Amanda, ''why did you tell her for fuck sake? '' I yelled and she flinched.

''Cuz you deserve it! I'm not your secret keeper! You need to choose the right friends instead of hanging out with crazy people!'' she yells back.

I scoffed and laughed, ''at least I HAVE friends, unlike you!" I smirk as she grabs her bag from the chair and pull it on her shoulders, glairing.

''Fuck you, Amy!'' She mumbles before she walks out of the door.

I sigh because I know that she's angry at me and I'll have to apologize to her later. If I don't, my parents are going to know that there's something wrong between us.

**Amanda's POV**

I hate my sister sometime. And it's not true; I have friends but not many as her. Hannah, Emma and Megan are my best friends, they always there for me when I need them. I sigh tiredly before I unlock the locker to put my books.

''Hey, Davies!'' a girl says.

I smile and turn to her, it's Megan.

''Hey, what's up?" I ask closing my locker before we start walking toward our classroom. She just shrugs.

''Well, there's a big party tonight at Jay's house and I want to know if you want to go with me?'' She asks. Am I dreaming or is she blushing? Oh yeah, she did! I smirk at her.

''I'll think about it, but why you didn't ask Hannah?'' I asked innocently.

She looks away and shifts uncomfortably. I love messing with her.

''Because, I want to go with you! That's all'' she answers shyly. I nod and i chuckled softly.

''Ok, ok! I'll go with you now let go to class, Diva!'' I reply and she smiles. I grab her hand and we walk together to class.

**Amy's POV**

''Hey playa,'' Emma says. I never understand why she has to call me like that; everyone knows what I am except Emma. She's not the kind of girl who will hang out with people like me, believe me. I prefer to keep it that way. I guess she calls me like that because she always sees the girls who run after me. The famous Davies, I sleep with girls and don't believe in love and all that crap! We smile at each other before I join her at the table.

''How are you?'' she asks me and takes drink from her cup of coffee.

''I'm good, how about you?'' I replied

''Same as you!'' she answers.

''Yeah, I can hear that you sound just good'' I say winking at her. She blushes and puts on a fake smile.

''So, what class do you have now?'' she asks me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she chuckles.

''Science'' I whine. She laughs at me and I punch her on the shoulder.

''Ow! Violent much! And c'mon, science isn't so bad'' Emma replies with a funny look. I glare playfully at her.

''For you, no! You're smart and all but not me and frankly I don't care about this stupid class!'' I said.

''You don't care cuz you're never there! So, it's normal if you find it boring and you don't get good grades'' she challenges with a smirk when she sees my expression.

''You're right!" I laugh. "I'm not in the mood for this today, so I'm going to skip with my baby,' 'I announce, referring to my motorcycle. Her expression changes immediately and she looks at the ground.

''Don't you think that you should stop doing that?'' she asked carefully.

I rolled my eyes at her and to be honest, I was angry. ''It's none of your business!'' I hiss. I don't want to act this way. I think she knows it because she nods her head but I know that a part of her is angry and sad.

''Fine, then! I'll see you after classes!'' she replies and she tries to walk past me but I lifted my arm and place it on the wall, blocking her way. When I looked her in the eyes she flinches and starts to blush again. I smirked at her.

''Amy, move out of my way, please!'' she mumbles.

I didn't, I just got closer to her, pushing her softly on the wall.

Our face were getting closer and I know that she's getting uncomfortable. I look at her deeply in the eyes and get closer to her ear.

''see! It was easy to ask!''I whispered seductively. She looks down and pushes me away from her before she walking quietly to her class.

I shake my head. I don't want to go to my class so I go out to the tables, sit and light a spliff. I inhale the smoke and let it out.

''Where's mine?'' says a male voice behind me.

I chuckle before I handing it to him. He takes a puff and sits beside me.

''Why are you looking at me like that? '' I asked uncomfortably, he shrugged his shoulders.

''She likes you, you know'' he replies. I looked at him with a question look.

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' I asked tiredly and rolled my eyes.

''Emma, duh! She likes you and I think you know it.'' he added.

I look away from him and throw the bud on the ground., "Who told you?...A diva or what?'' I joke and he glares at me. Jason is my best mate and I love him to cares about me a lot and he's always there to help me stay out of trouble.

''Why do you always make fun of serious discussions, Amanda? I hate that!'' he hisses.

''Well, talk about something more interesting. She might like me but I don't like her," I hiss back. Every last word a lie.

''Keep telling yourself that! I see the way you look at her. So cut the crap! And if you don't want to talk to her about it, she'll find someone else.'' He informs me. I shoot him a death look. Emma was mine and no one else's! What am I thinking? No, she's not mine and I don't care if she finds someone else other than me.

''Put the shut to the up, Jason! And let's get out of here before I kick your ass!'' I say coldly and grab my bag.

**Ashley's POV**

Thank god, work is over. I'm SO tired. I just want to go home and take a nap. I had a long day at work with my assistant and some 'singers'.As I get out of the car, I spot my daughter sitting at front of the door. I chuckle and she glares at me.

''It's not funny! I've been waiting 2 hours for someone to unlock this fuckin door!'' she hisses.

I laugh at her face and unlock the door.''where's Amy? You always get back with her." I ask putting my bag on the couch.

Sitting next to me on the couch she answers, ''I don't know, I saw her this morning but not again the rest of the day.''

I groan, seriously this girl only wants trouble, ''she skipped, again? You really need to have a word with your sister.'' I informed Amanda and she scoffs.

''Don't even think about it! She's older than me and it's not my job! Maybe you should ask her about Emma too!'' she replies with a funny smile. I look at her confused.

''So what? Older or not, your supposed to be there for her and why should I ask her about Emma?'' I ask.

''You should talk to your daughter, that's all I'm saying. I love my sister a lot but the fact that she'll end up hurting Emma, I won't accept that!'' she says seriously. I sigh running my hands through my hairs.

''I'll see what I can do'' I answer.

**AAAA**

**Leave me comments to let me know what you think or what you would like to see in this story! =)**** M****ore or not?**


	2. At the Party

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer's POV**

''hey swetty, how are you?'' my mom asked me over the phone.

''I'm good…just Amy who's giving us some troubles again!'' I answer. My mom sighed and I can tell that she is not happy to hear that.

''I swear to god this girl need to be punished! What did she do this time? Stole a car, break into a house like last time?'' she hissed and I chuckle softly.

''no! Nothing like that…she was out after her curfew! I really don't know what to do with her! She drives us crazy and now Amanda is trying to follow her steps!'' I reply.

''WHAT? I want to have a discussion with this girl! And seriously, Spencer, Ashley and you need to place this girl on the right line.'' Paula informs me with a serious tone. I sigh sadly because I know that my mom was right. We need to have a serious conversation with her.

''yes please! I need you to do this for her and for us! Now enough about that! How's dad and Glen?'' I exclaim. Last time I heard that my brother was in Miami for a basketball game and I didn't hear from him since this day.

''I will, I promise …and your dad is fine but…your brother is not.'' She said sadly. I frown at the information. I'm confused.

''what do you mean? What happened?'' I ask immediately.

''well, Emily signed the divorce…that's the only thing that I can tell you…if you want to know more about it, ask him. Because it's not my place to tell you! 'My mom announced me. I groan, running my hand in my hairs. The only way that Emily would have ask for a divorce it's because my brother did something stupid…again!

''ok, thank you mom for telling me…I'll talk to him tomorrow night at the BBQ!''I reply.

''Ok…I'll leave you alone now! Say hello and goodnight to everyone'' she said.

''I will, I love you'' I say before I hang up the phone. I sigh one last time before I fell on the bed on my back. I was exhausted, not only because of work but because of my daughter and now my brother. I was interrupted by my wife who walks into the room with a huge smile on her face. I smile to her.

''hey, Hun!'' she said before she sits on my knees. She leaned closer to my face and kissed me on the lips. We started kissing with passion like if there was no tomorrow. She laid her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

''how was work?'' I ask her. I laugh when I hear a groan coming from her mouth

''I swear to god if Jacob can't stop sending me singers who can't even sing, I'm going to kick him out of my business!'' she answered harshly and I laugh again.

''Aw! c'mon, you know that he's trying to make you happy and it's not easy for him to find the right person, ya know?'' I reply.

''I know but I'm sure that he's doing this in purpose because I didn't want to work with his brother!'' she said.

''ha! Maybe it's because of that then! You should talk to him. We never know what he feels about that!'' I smirked and she chuckled before she starts kissing me again. We kissed for a few minutes until we hear a noise coming from downstairs. We groan together.

**AMY'S POV**

'Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!...I'm so dead'' I mumble when I hear my parents walked into the kitchen. I look at my sister for some help but she was laughing.

''What's go-''Spencer started to say but stops on her tracks when she saw what I broke. I bit my lips nervously.

''Mom, I'm-'', I start to say but Ashley interrupted me.

''go outside take some air…we'll come to see you after we finish to clean up the mess that you've done…Again!'' she informed me. I sigh and I walk out of the house. I sit on the bench.

''don't worry about that, it was just an accident!'' my sister told me and sat beside me. I scoff.

''no it wasn't! I broke a souvenir from her brother, Clay, who I recall is dead!'' I yell at her. I was so angry after myself that I couldn't control my anger. I rub my fists and sigh.

''ok! Sorry, you don't need to yell at me for that! Btw, where were you this morning?'' Amanda asked me carefully.

''I was at school, what kind of question is this?'' I say and chuckle nervously. She raised her eyebrows at me.

''liar! I talked to Emma and she told me that you were with her and then you skip Science!'' She said with a smirk. I glare playfully at my sister.

'Ok! I skipped with Jason…we went to do a race in motorcycle!'' I inform her and she hit me on the arm. I flinch because I know why she has done that.

'' you said that it was over and that you won't do it anymore! It's fuckin dangerous, Amy!'' she hissed under her voice. I look away from her eyes because I know that she was right. She's my sister and I know that she cares about me A LOT.

''it is! I swear to you that it'll be the last time!'' I reply and look into her eyes, waiting for her to say something. She nodded and smiled softly. I know that she didn't believe me.

''erm…Amy, can I ask you a question?'' she asked shyly. I frown.

''yeh, go ahead!''

''what's going on between you and Emma?'' she asked me. I widened my eyes in shock and looked away immediately._'Shit'! I can't tell her what I feel toward her…I can't! Even if she's my sister! '_

''nothing! Why do you ask? Did she say something to you?'' I ask immediately.

''when I saw her this morning in the bathroom, well, she was crying and I asked her what's wrong and she just said your name!'' she informed me. I'm broken when I hear that she cried. I start to be angry, because my own sister is accusing me for that.

''are fucking kidding me now?'' I yell. She opens her mouth to say something but I interrupt her...

''no! You don't have the right to say a word! I'm your fuckin sister! I didn't do anything to her. It's certainly not my fault if she was crying'' I scream because I was fucking angry. She clenched her eyes and she reopens them.

''I didn't meant to say that, ok? I'm sorry!'' she mumbled. I start to calm down and sigh before I take her in my arms.

''I'm sorry'' I say softly and kiss her on her head. She sighed. Let me tell you one thing, my sister is very Sensible when someone scream at her, she can't support that...

'' It's fine…don't do anything stupid to hurt her!'' she said with a serious tone. I swallow hardly and nod My head with hesitation. She stood up and turns to look at me.

''I'm going to get ready for the party...I'll catch up with you later!'' she said before she walks back into the house. Just a few seconds after, my mom walked out of the house.

''hey'' she sighed and sat beside me. She wrapped her arms around me.

''is she mad at me?'' I ask softly.

''yeah, she is but she will get over it! How did that happen? '' Ashley asked me.

''I don't...remember.'' I lie. She looked at me curiously but didn't say anything about it. I was happy that she didn't yell and scream at me. I run inside the house to be ready for the party. Tonight is going to be so fucked up. I hope that I can have a word with Emma. I mean why she said to my sister that it was because of me if she was crying. I clench my fists because I'm still angry.

**Emma's POV**

When I walk into the party, I immediately spot Amanda, Hannah and Megan. I smile before I walk toward them.

''hey girls'' I say and hug each of them before I grab a cup of Alcohol on the counter.

''hey!'' they replied.

''so how's the party so far?'' I ask and take a sip from the cup, which I presume was Cranberry mixed with Grey goose. Yummy! Megan shrugged her shoulders and giggles, she was already tipsy.

''boring! I can only get drunk right now!'' she said and drank again from her cup, until Amanda grabs the cup from her hands.

''enough! '' Amanda hissed. I raise my eyebrow at Hannah and she immediately understood.

''I think there's something going between those two!'' she said with a smirk and I laugh.

''I agreed with you!'' I say and take another sip from my cup. While we were talking and drinking, I see Her across the room, she was gridding and flirting with a girl. I clench the cup and look at them with a angry look. I never understand Amy. What did she find into those girls that I don't have? She saw me Staring and she has the guts to smirk at me.

''danm! She got another one!'' Hannah yelled in my ears. She was drunk. I'm confuse and decide to be more curious about the comment.

''what do you mean by that?'' I ask carefully. Hannah and Megan giggled together.

''this is the second girl that sh-'' Megan started to say but Jason came out of nowhere and drag her away from us before he gets back to Hannah, Amanda and me. I'm still curious about what she was going to say.

''Erm…Jason?'' I yell his name and he turns to me.

''yeah'' I nod my head toward Amy who was now doing the body shots with some girls and boys.

''what do you know about Amy and the girls?'' I ask curiously. He sighed and scratched behind his head.

''what do you mean? She's having fun as you can see!'' he rambled. I look at him carefully even if he was avoiding my eyes. I know that he lied about something.

''what do you know that I don't know?'' I hiss at him. He raised his hands in defense.

''look, Emma, all I can say is that if you feel something for her, don't be shy to tell her!'' was the last thing he said before he walks away from me. I sigh and turn back to look at her again but she was nowhere to be seen. I grab another cup and walk outside of the house and I almost chock on my drink when I see two familiars body kissing under a tree.

**Amanda's POV**

I don't know why but I think it was because of the alcohol that I consumed, because right now I was very drunk.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just...you're really beautiful." She laughs and I let out a chuckle.

"Believe it or not, I can say the same about you but I will say stunning," I let out. That made her blush a bit. A slight smile appears on her face and to be true, she's as cute as a button. I brush my hand down her face and suddenly, I got the crazy urge to kiss her. And I did, which surprised her but she didn't fight It. Our lips danced with each in slow sensual rhythms. She had really nice full lips. We went at it for what felt like eternity but it couldn't have been for more than 2 minutes. My hands move slowly under her, caressing her back and her stomach. I pull away from her lips and start to attack her neck. She let out a moan and that's when I came back in reality. I pull away from her and she stared at me with sadness in her eyes and I guess that she totally understood the look that I was giving her because she runs away faster than I thought. I frown and shook my head because I thought that I was reaming but I wasn't. I really kissed Megan!

''Fuck! I'm such an idiot!'' I mumble under my breath and hit my forehead. When I turn to my left I see Emma looking at me with a big smirk across her face. I roll my eyes and walk closer to her and sat beside her on the porch.

''hm, I didn't expect to see that!'' she said with a funny look. I sigh before I grab the bottle of Vodka that I have in my bag. I take a sip from the bottle and pour some for my best friend.

''ya, me too…and beside we're both drunk so it was just a drunken kiss! Nothing more for me!'' I say with honesty.

''I don't think that you should say something like that!'' she said.

''what do you mean?'' I ask.

''she certainly felt something for you but she's too scare to admit it! You know Megan, when she meant to say something, she will show it another way! Not by words but by actions. 'Emma informed me. I frown.

''whoa, minute! Did she say something to you that I don't know?'' I ask carefully. Because if she did, I need to know, I don't want to feel like the bad girl in this story. Emma shrugged her shoulders.

''no she didn't but she's my cousin, I know her enough to know when she hiding her feelings!'' she said with seriousness. I sigh, running my fingers through my hairs.

''yah, maybe you right! I'll talk to her Monday at school…Hey, have you seen my sister?'' I ask and she laughed bitterly. I can tell that there was something wrong.

''at the moment, I think she dancing and flirting with those girls!'' she hissed. 'Oh, oh! That's Strange, I can sense some jealousy!''

''that's the other Davies! Why you're not with her?'' I ask and she glared at me.

''I'm not going to spend a fuckin second with your horny sister! Don't get me wrong, I like her a lot but I can't deal with the fact that she's flirting with every girls she see'' she blurted out drunkenly. And I think she didn't notice what she just said. She just admit that she likes my sister; I smirked but a part of me wasn't ok with that. I know my sister. She will hurt her like she does to all the other girls with who she slept and left.

''true! My sister can be like that! How about we get back inside and have some fun'' I say. When we got Inside, my favorite song was playing. Dev-In the Dark. We smiled to each other and I drag my best friend on the dance floor. In the corner of my eyes, I see Megan looking at me before she walks away. I sigh before I continue to dance with started to grind against each other with her arms around my neck. I hold her closely by the waist and she starts to sway her hip against ,she's my best friend but i never thought that she could dance like that!

**Think about it when you touch me there**

**close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark.**  
><strong>Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?<strong>  
><strong>Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark (repeat)<strong>  
><strong>Ooh la la. (Repeat)<strong>

**When you work on me**  
><strong>Open my body up and do some surgery<strong>  
><strong>Now that you got me up<strong>  
><strong>I wanna taste it<strong>  
><strong>And see those pocket aces.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna see who you are.<strong>

**I got a sex drive to push the start (repeat).**  
><strong>On my waist through my hair.<strong>  
><strong>Think about it when you touch me there.<strong>  
><strong>Close my eyes here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark!<strong>

**I love to flirt to see.**  
><strong>I'm only talking to you if you want to surf my seas.<strong>

**Now that you got me boy**  
><strong>You know you better spice it flavor it get it right; savor it<strong>

**Want to see who you are got a sex drive to push the start (repeat)**  
><strong>On my waist through my hair.<strong>  
><strong>Think about it when you touch me there.<strong>  
><strong>Close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me baby is it wrong?<strong>  
><strong>To let my hands do what they want.<strong>  
><strong>Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- Dancing in the Dark (repeat).<strong>  
><strong>.comdancing_in_the_dark_lyrics_**  
><strong>Ooh la la (repeat)<strong>

**Tell me baby if it's wrong...**  
><strong>Dancing in the dark...<strong>  
><strong>To let my hands do what they want.<strong>  
><strong>Dancing in the dark! (Repeat).<strong>  
><strong>Ooh la la (repeat).<strong>

When the beat ends, I tell Emma to wait for me because I need to pee right now! I open the first door, it wasn't the right place. I try the second one but just a dirty couple, I shiver and close the door. I open another one and my eyes widened in shock.

''Oh shit! Amanda!'' my sister yelled. My sister pulled the sheet to hide their body. I close the door rapidly and clench my jaw angrily. See! That's why I don't trust her to see her with Emma. She can't control herself when she's surrounded by beautiful girls. I wait for her at the door because I know that she'll get out soon. When she did, I push her on the wall and she pushed me back. We glared at each other, she was more drunk than me and probably high because she smokes weeds like always.

''Really, Amy! It's Hannah now?'' I yell at her.

''don't fuckin tell me who I can have fun with!'' she yelled back. Lucky for us that the people around us was too drunk to listen about our conversation.

''if it's one of my best friend, yes! I don't want them getting hurt like you did to all the other girls, Amy!'Iraise my voice. She flinched from my words. Sometime I wonder when she is going to grow up. We were interrupted not only by Hannah but by Emma too. I shut my eyes because I know that it wasn't going to be good. Emma looked confuse at first but when she saw Hannah getting out of the room, she knew exactly why we were all standing there. The look she gave to my sister wasn't a good one. She looks one last time at her before she turned to Hannah, who was drunk too.

''Hannah! I think it's time for you to go home…I'll see you Monday, Amanda'' she informed me and Kissed my cheek before she walks away without looking at my sister.

''I've fucked up, again!'' my sister whispered sadly, staring at the floor. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

''it's already 2am, let's go home'' I suggest softly.

**AAAAAAA**

**Comments Please!**


	3. Davie's BBQ Part1

**Thanks everyone for the reviews,favorites and alerts!:)**

**If u see some missing words,it's because of the Edit/Preview Document...Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's POV**

I was cooking breakfast for my daughters and my wife when Amy walked into the kitchen. I chuckle softly because she looks like a mess. I put a plate in front of her and she groaned.

''You had fun last night? 'I ask and raise my eyebrows. She took a bit of her bacon before she could answer me.

''Yeah, I guess'', she mumbles. I stop what I'm doing and sat at the table in front of her.

''You don't sound so sure. Did something happen?'' I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and continues eating.

''It's just, I think Emma hates me now'' she informs me and I scoff. She glares at me.

''What makes you think that?'' I reply.

''Because, when she saw me with this girl, she didn't like it! I saw it in her eyes. She caught Hannah and me….erm…together!'' I look at my daughter for a few second because I didn't know what to say.

''With Hannah!" I yell in shock and she jumps

''I know, ok! Amanda has already told me her story and that I don't need a repetition!'' she grumbles. I just shake my head at her. My wife and Amanda walk into the kitchen. Spencer kisses me on the lips before she pulls away.

''Argh! Gross!" Amanda says with disgust before sitting beside her sister. We chuckle before we start to eat.

''Girls, I forgot to tell you but your grandparents, Uncle Glen and Aunt Kyla are coming to visit us this afternoon!'' Spencer exclaimed.

''Yes! For how long?'' my daughters ask at the same time.

''A week'' I answer. They do a happy dance.

''I can't wait to see them!'' Amy says. Spencer laughs and lookes at Amy.

''Your grandma wants to have a conversation with you,'' Spencer said with a smirk. My daughter groaned furiously while the other one laughed.

''What did you tell her?'' she asks firmly.

''What do you think, Amy? I told her about your behaviour, what else!'' my wife yells. Amy flinches.

''I can deal with my problems on my own! I don't need someone for that and certainly not your mother!'' she raises her voice. I had enough and I know that I have to do something.

''Enough, Amy! You don't get the right to raise your voice at your mom like that!'' I hiss at her. She's very angry, I can tell.

''Amy, I think it's a good thing if you have a conversation with Grandma,'' Amanda suggests. My daughter shakes her head.

''No! I don't want her to get into my business.'' she answers her with coldness.

''Well, if you don't want to, I want your cellphone, computer and motorcycle's keys.'' Spencer hisses. Amy was in shock and turned to me for some help but I shake my head.

''You're kidding! How am I going to get to school?'' she asks in shock.

''I can drive you!'' Amanda blurts out and Amy glares at her and stands up from the table.

''Fine! I'm going out!'' she said and walked away.

''Well, that wasn't so bad!'' Amanda smirked.

''I have to go to work now; I'll see you guys later.'' My wife says before kissing me on the lips and Amanda on the head. I turn to my daughter and I wonder if I should ask her about last night.

''Amanda, do you know what happen between your sister and Emma?" I ask curiously. She stops eating and looks at me strangely.

''Uh…well…I don't really know but I think that Emma wasn't happy when she saw Amy talking, flirting and dancing with other girls but not with her!'' she answered.

''I see and did she talk to your sister?'' I ask. She shakes her head, stands up and puts her plate in the sink.

''Nope, she didn't. And to be honest, I don't want to see Emma near her...she's my sister I know, but this is too much, mom!'' she says. I nod my head because I agree with her. Amy is totally like me when I was in high school and a part of me feels guilty for that. I don't want to see her go through the same things as me. I don't accept the fact that she's sleeping with different girls.

''I agree! And anyway I think your sister knows that she can't be more than friends with Emma! Because I think it would be the end of the world for us and her family!'' I exclaim. Amanda shrugs her shoulders and opens her mouth to answer when her cellphone rang. She frowns when she sees the name on the screen. I give her a questioning look.

''Erm…I have to get this'' she blurts out and runs into her room. God, my family is strange sometime. And now, I'm alone, so I guess that I have to go buy the stuff for the BBQ. I walk upstairs to tell my daughter that I'll be back later but I stop when I hear her yell ''No! The kiss didn't mean anything to me…so stop thinking about it, please!'' I frown confused, who is she talking to? I decide to not be involved, so I write a note to her and leave the house. While I was buying the food, drinks and all, I hear my name.

''Ashley!'', it's Aiden, my best friend. I give him a hug and one to his daughter too. Emma's looking at the floor, avoiding my eyes. Even so, I can tell that she cried all night and didn't get any sleep. I stare at her for a few second, angry at my daughter, before I turn back to Aiden.

''Hey…what are you doing here?'' I ask. Stupid question, I know. We are in a supermarket. What kind of question is that? He chuckles.

''I just came here with Emma to buy something for dinner tonight and you?''

''I'm having a BBQ …maybe you can join us!'' I suggest. Actually I asked him on purpose because number one, I want my daughter to talk with Emma and two, I missed my best friend. Emma raises her head so fast that I'm surprise that she didn't break her neck. I know that she didn't want her dad to say yes. I can see it in her eyes. He smiled at her.

''Yeah, of course! What do you think Emma?'' her dad asked her. She gives me a nervous smile.

''Erm…yea, why not'' she mumbles with a fake smile.

''Ok, cool so I'll see you tonight then!'' Aiden exclaimed. I chuckle and nod my head.

''Yep, around 6 pm! '' I wink at them before I walk away.

**Amy POV**

Argh! I can't believe that my mom has done this again! I mean, I'm old enough to deal with my problems. Right? I turn off my motorcycle and remove my helmet and I walk toward the bench and light a spliff. This is the only thing that can calm me. I take a puff and close my eyes and I let the smoke out of my mouth.

I hear a voice say my name. I'd heard this voice somewhere but I'm not sure if it was the right person because it can't be her. I must be dreaming because I'm high at the moment but Hélas! It`s really her.

"Katherine...WH-what are you doing here in Vegas?'' I ask with a shock expression. Ok, to make this short, Katherine was my first and only girlfriend that I had in my life. She left me because I broke her heart. And I regretted it a lot, that's why I started to sleep around and do things that I shouldn't be doing. She smiled softly before she can sit beside me on the bench.

''Well, my parents died in a car accident so…here I am! And since when do you smoke?'' she says sadly, avoiding my eyes I bit my lips because I feel bad for her and I know that her parents were the only thing she had since she left me. I hesitate for a moment and reach my hand to touch her hand. I don't know why but I felt my heart beating so fast…like the first time we met.

''I'm so, so sorry to hear that. Why you didn't tell me? I know that when you left you said that you never want to see me again, but even that! And to answer your question, I started when you left.'' She chuckles softly and runs her left hand through her hair, because I'm still holding the other one.

''Amy! You broke my heart! You really think that the week after I broke up with you, I was going to call you for your support?'' she answered me with sadness in her voice. I look at the ground, feeling guilty for everything.

''I know that but you know that I care about you a lot…and the fact that we're not together, doesn't change anything for me!'' I reply. She sighs and closes her eyes to hold back her tears but it's too late because she's crying.

''I care about you too, Amy, but what you did is unforgivable, and I wasn't feeling comfortable to talk to you about my parent's death because you broke a part of my heart and my parents broke the other part! And now I have nothing left but only the pain!'' she yelled with tears in her eyes. I'm not sure if all this is real but I can feel the tears in my eyes. All the things she said was true, if I hadn't cheated on her we would still be together. I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath.

''I'm sorry, Ok! I never meant to break your heart by cheating on you and I truly feel guilty about my actions! And I totally understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me!'' She wipes her tears from her face and gave me a sweet smile. She reaches her hand toward me and starts to rub my cheek. I smile.

''I'm not totally over the fact that you broke my heart but I can't stand not having you in my life. Yeah, you hurt me but I still love you and I want us to be friends again.'' She lets out, looking me in the eyes. My head's spinning because I can't believe a word she's said but I know that she's being honest about all this. I smile and touch her hand on my cheek.

''Hell, yeah! I want to be your friend!'' I exclaimed. We laugh and smile at each other. I hug her because I really missed her and I hope don't fuck the things up, again. We pulled away from each other.

''So, when did you move to Vegas? Where are you staying? '' I ask carefully. She looks away from me because I think she knows how I will probably react to her answer.

''I've been there since two days and I am staying at the Hard Rock Hotel.''

I scoff, ''well, we are going to go to the hotel and get your stuff and you move your ass in my house!''

''No, I'm ok! You don't have to,'' she replies. I look at her for a few second because I can sense that something's wrong and that she's hiding something from me. I know her enough to say that. I decide to ask her now but I changed my mind.

''I don't care,'' I say and she rolls her eyes. Ha! I'm so happy that she's here and I know some people who would be happy to see her! Shit! I totally forgot about Emma! What am I going to do?

''Ok! Let's go then! After, we are going home 'cuz we're having a BBQ'' I informed her.

''Cool! I can't wait to see everyone!'' she exclaimed happily. I shake my head and chuckle. We walk toward my motorcycle and I laugh when I see her expression.

''You're kidding me? A motorcycle...Damn!'' she smirks. I laugh again before I give her a helmet to put on her head.

''I told you! All my dreams come true!'' I smirk when she blushes. She yanks the helmet from my hand and glares playfully at me. All that, to tell me to shut up.

**Spencer's POV**

Everyone is here except Amy. Where the hell is that girl? I walk outside of the house with a pack of beer for everyone who has the legal age to drink. I put the pack on the table and sit beside my wife and give her a beer.

''So, Spencer, where is Amy?'' my mom asks. I roll my eyes and take a sip from my beer before I answer her question.

''I really don't know mom! She left this morning and never came back!'' Sometimes I wish that I knew what she's doing out there.

''I see! Well when she gets back, tell her that I want to see her ASAP!'' Paula said. I nod and lay my head on my wife's shoulder.

''Hey, are you ok? I mean, you look tired!'' Ashley says carefully. I smile and kiss her on the lips.

''I'm fine, just hungry,'' We laughed together.

''Well, let's get something to eat 'cuz I think your dad already cooked a few things!'' she suggested. I smile and stood up from the chair. We walked toward my dad who smiles at us.

''Hey, sweetheart. What can I give you?'' he asks with a smirk. I lick my lips when I see the ribs on the grill with a lot of BBQ sauce. I hear my dad and Ashley laughing beside me.

''Ribs! I want ribs!'' I exclaim. My dad shakes his head and gives me the plate with my ribs, legumes and some potato.

''Yummy! Thanks dad,'' I say and kiss him on the cheek. I wait for my wife to get a plate before we go back inside the house. I see my daughter running toward me.

''Mom, are you the one who invited Emma?'' she asks me with a shocked expression. I frown and shake my head.

''No I didn't. Why? Is she here?'' I ask with a smile.

''Yes! Mommy, next time ask me before you invite her!'' she tells my wife. We frown; I was more lost than my wife.

''What are you talking about, Amanda? I invited her and her dad, no big deal,'' Ashley says softly. My daughter scoffs.

''We'll see about that. Wait till you see who Amy has brought home,'' she says laughing and she walks away from us. I raise my eyebrow and turn to my wife.

''Seriously, babe, I think I'm going to have a good laugh too!'' I laugh before I walk away to join the other. The only thing that I can sense is I don't think we're going to have a good night.

**Amanda's POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe that Katherine is back! I mean, I never hated the girl but I don't think it's a good idea for her to be there at the moment…Gosh! My sister can be stupid sometime. I hear a knock at the door and walk toward the door to answer it. I open the door to find my sister and Katherine standing there. I couldn't see her face because she had her back to me, but when she turned around I smiled. Still the same; red hair, blue eyes and attractive but not my type. My sister rolled her eyes before she pushes me back in the house, followed by Katherine. I smirk at her.

''Well, well, well…MS. Sunshine!'' I exclaim. She chuckled before I hug her.

''Aw! I missed you sooo much!'' I mumble in her ear.

''I missed you too, Bunny!'' she says softly and laughs. I punched her on the arm. She's called me that ever since we were little.

''Where're the parents and grandparents?'' my sister asked. I point toward the living room.

''Can I use the bathroom for a second?'' Katherine asks me. I nod.

''Yep, it's down the hallway to your left.'' When she was gone, I turn my head toward my sister. She smells like pot and I roll my eyes. She giggled.

''If you don't go upstairs and get rid that smell on you, you going to get in trouble'' I smirk. She groans at me and starts to walk away but I don't let her go. She frowns.

''What now?'' she asks. I cross my arms over my chest.

''What were you thinking when you invited Katherine here?'' I whisper.

''I saw her at the park this morning! She needs help at the moment Amy!''

''I don't care if she's staying there, trust me!''

''What's the matter?'' she asked confusedly. Before I can answer, someone knocked at the door. My sister walked toward the door and opens it. I swear to god, I think she was going to have a heart attack. She turns her head toward me with a scared expression. And as for Emma, once she saw my sister she lost her smile completely.

**Emma POV**

When I see Amy answering the door for us I don't want to be here at all. I stare at her angrily until she breaks eye contact. My dad walks past me in the house and I follow.

''Hello, Amanda, Amy!'' he says with a smile but not for Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and gave him a fake smile. My dad shook his head before he walking away from us.

''Well, this is awkward,'' Amanda broke the silence. I glare at her.

''For real? '' I reply with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes. Amy stands in silence, her eyes still on me making me uncomfortable.

''Not that I don't want to see you here because I love to see you around and all .But what are you doing here?'' Amy asked softly. I laugh bitterly.

''What? Not happy to see me? You didn't want me to see you with your new toy!'' I answer with disgust, I see her expression change but I don't care. Actually, I tried to.

''Emma, please behave!'' Amanda warns.

''If you're here to yell at me about what happened Friday, then I'm fuckin sorry, ok!'' she mumbles. I laugh again. Is this some kind of joke?

''I don't care about what you do in your free time!'' I hiss. She bites her lips and runs her hand in her hair.

''Then why you can't stop acting like a fucking jealous girlfriend?'' she hisses back. I shake my head because I don't really know what to answer to that.

''Guys, c'mon, let's save this for another time, please!'' Amanda suggests. Before I can reply, I see a girl walking toward us. I've seen this girl somewhere, in some picture, but I can't remember who she is. She wasn't so bad. She has red hair and blue eyes with some tattoos on the arms and one on the neck. I sense Amy flinch in front of me when she sees the girl. I frown.

''Amy, I'm hungry! Can we go get some food now?'' the girl asks her with a sweet tone.

''Yeah, let's go!'' she replies with a big smile across her face. Believe me; I didn't miss the look she was giving her. They walk away together and this girl has the audacity to wrap her arm around her! I clench my fists because I was jealous and angry, sad and rejected.

''Are you ok? We can go somewhere else ya know,'' my best friend informs me. I shake my head.

''Nah, it's fine. I'm not going to let her ruin my night again! Who is she anyway?'' I ask curiously. Amanda sighs.

''Don't let her get under your skin, it's her ex''

I flip out. I look at the ground sadly; "oh." was all I could say.

''Emma, please! Don't make this a big deal, going to forget about this BBQ because I don't want to see any drama!'' she informs me. I hesitate for a moment because I know she's right but a part of me wants to stay so I say no. She tells me ok before we walk together toward the living room to join the others.

This is it!:)...i hope and need to have more than 2 comments this time!...if you want a new chapter:)


	4. Davie's BBQ Part2happy and sad ending

**If u see any mistake its cuz of Edit/Preview document...And thanks for all the reviews**

**Chapter 4**

**Ashley's POV**

''Katherine! OH my god! It's really you?'' I yell when I saw the teenager standing in front of me. I smile and take her in my arms. My wife did the same move as didn't change at all, she still look the same. Except for the tattoos!

''hey, Ashley and Spencer! I'm so happy to see both of you.'' she exclaimed.

'' aw! Me too sweetie! So how are you? How's the parents?'' my wife asked and that's when she flinched to the question. I open my mouth to ask her what's wrong but I was interrupted by my daughter and…Emma. OH Christ! I fucked up. I look between Amy and Katherine and to Emma to Amanda.

''hi, everyone'' Emma said with a little smile. She was totally avoiding Amy who was staring at her non-stop.

''well, erm…since that everyone is here, I think we can all start to have fun, right?'' Amanda announced with a fake smile.

''not a bad idea…Katherine, we will talk later ok?'' I informed and she nodded.

''yes, no problem Ashley'' she reply with a sad smile. I walk away from the teenager and sit between my wife and her brother, who was already drunk.

''Glen, don't you think you drank too much now! You should cool off a little bit!'' Aiden suggested. Glen rolled his eyes and swallowed the rest of his drink.

'' I didn't ask you anything, so shut up'' Glen hissed.

''hey! C'mon boys, no fight out here...Glen, I need to talk to you…now'' my wife yelled. He nods and followed her in the corner. I sigh and grab a beer from the cooler and take a large sip.

''so, how's the studio?'' Aiden asked me.I groan.

''horrible! I can't find a new singer for my new CD!'' I pout. Aiden chuckled softly.

''well, just be patient! You will find one really soon, trust me!'' he winked.

''you kidding, Aiden! It been five months and nothing and I need something new for the studio…And remember, I have to live for New York soon.'' I exclaim. He sighed and nodded before he finishes his drink.

''oh! I forgot about that, sorry…did you tell Spencer?'' he asked me carefully. I bit my lips and stare at the ground. Last time I left for two weeks, Spencer and I had a big fight about it. We didn't talk for weeks and I promised her that I won't travel anymore except with the ! I'm in so much trouble!

''no, I didn't! And truthfully, I don't know how I'm going to tell her...I don't want to fight with her about this again.'' I sigh, running my hand through my hair. He squeezed my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

''Everything will be fine, don't worry about that...Just talk to her when you'll feel ready to do it!'' he suggested and I ! I'm so happy to have him.

**Spencer POV**

''mom told me about Emily'' I blurt out. My brother clenched his jaw and turned his face away from me.

''ok and so what?'' he laughed bitterly. I frown and shook my head, this is not my brother .There was something different about him.

''Glen, c'mon be more serious than that! She's your wife, for Christ sake!'' I yell on him.

''not anymore' 'he mumbled but I heard him. I sigh.

''what did you do?'' I ask him glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

''what makes you think that I DID something?'' he raised his voice. I scoff.

''because you're Glen! And the way that you acting, make me think that you're the guilty one in this story! So I repeat, what the hell did you do to her?'' I yell I was angry after him because he has no right to hurt Emily like that. She's a good girl, nice and attractive and she deserves to be love, not to be treat like shit.

''none of your fuckin business, Spencer! Why don't you fix the problems with your daughters instead of harassing me?'' he yelled back.

''don't fuckin bring my daughters into this story! They have nothing to do with 're talking about your situation, not mine.'' I scream, getting closer to his face.

''well, I don't want to talk about it, now...so leave me alone and go be happy with your family.'' he said with coldness before he walks back into the house. I groan angrily and walk back to my wife.

''are you ok?'' Ashley asked with concern. I give her a force smile and kiss her with passion on the lips. Before we can get too far, I pull away from her lips and smirk when she groaned.

''you're a tease!'' she exclaimed.

''that's one of the reason to why you love me'' I wink and she smiled.

''True...and it's getting late…I think we should send everyone home!'' she suggested me.I shook my head.

''not a bad idea…but let's cuddle for a few minutes'' I informed with a big smile. She smirked and wrapped her arms around me, putting me closer to her.

**Amanda's POV**

Argh! Fuck Mondays! When I walk into the school, my friends were waiting for me like always. I walk toward them and smile.

''hey, how was your week-end?'' Hannah asked me.I raise my eyebrow at her, giving her a ''are you serious?'' look.

''Sunday was perfect, Saturday and Friday awful!'' I exclaim. She laughed nervously but not Emma. I look around the hallway to try to find Megan but she was nowhere to be seen. I frown and turn to Hannah who was already flirting with a boy. I rolled my eyes; I swear to god, this girl is always ready to get laid. I push her away from the guy.

''woah! Easy, Amanda! I was just Talking'' she announced with a sweet smile. Emma scoffed beside me.

''yeah right! I bet it was the same thing you told her before you f-'' she started to say but I cut her off because I know what she was going to say. I give her a cold stare, lucky for us, Hannah was too stupid to figure out what she was about to say.

''have you seen Megan?'' I ask, changing the subject.

''she's at her dorm! She told me that she wasn't feeling so good!'' Hanna said. I nod my head.

''hm! Ok, guys I'll catch up with you later I…forgot something in my car'' I lie. They look at me with a strange look but I didn't care and walk away from them. There is no way that she's going to avoid me! I knock on the door but nothing. I groan and knock again and I hear someone walking toward the door.

''I'm coming, fuck...go back in the room'' her voice yelled through the door. I guess that she's not alone. God! She opened the door and when she saw me, she tried to close it but I push the door open. I get into her dorm and slammed the door behind me. She jumped at the noise.

''wha-what are you doing here?'' she asked me urgently. I can tell that she was scare about something but couldn't find out what.

''why do you think? When I told you to move on I didn't meant for you to not answering my calls and texts!'' I say soflty. She swallowed uncomfortably.

''I know…I'm sorry ok? But the fact that you told me that you didn't feel a thing for me after the kiss, didn't help me, Amanda!'' she reply. I sigh, not this again.

''Megan, please, can we not talk about this again!'' I plead.

''no! I want to talk about it now...I told you that I felt something and you just throw back in my face that you don't feel a SINGLE THING.'' she yelled on my face. I take a step back because I never heard her yell like that and I just realize that she was serious about her feelings for me.I sigh, running my hands through my hairs.

''Because it's true! I don't have feelings for at all. You're my best friend and you're like a second sister for me.'' I yell. She laughed bitterly.

''that's not a good reason for me!'' she hissed at every words. Now I'm really pissed and I can't deal with this anymore, I need to get out of here.

''well, for me it is...Now I'm going to leave because I don't want to fight over something stupid with you...I'll see you in History?'' I say with coldness. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me.

''right! You can go cuz I'm not coming…so don't fuckin wait for me'' she blurted out. I frown and turn to look at her.

''you going to skip your exam because you don't want to be in the same room as me! 'I say and roll my eyes.

''That's not the only re-'' she started to say but we were interrupted by a familiar voice. I clench my fist angrily because I seriously couldn't believe who was in front of me. I glare at her and give her a disgust look. I turn to look at Megan and laugh dryly before I walk out of the door. I keep walking even if they were calling my name. I couldn't slow down with my anger and I can't explain why I was feeling like this; mad, sad and…jealous? No! That's impossible; I can't feel that way because I'm not that kind of girl.

**Amy POV**

The conversation with my Grand-mother didn't turn out so good. I didn't want to tell her a word and I was happy about it because she told me that she won't force me to talk .But she warned me about my behavior and that I have to respect my parents in any circumstances and blahblah…God, sometime I hate my life. I walk out of the room to get in class. Yep, I'm not skipping, I decide to make a change and not only for that. I need to have a serious conversation with Emma. When I walk into my class, my sister turns to look at me with hate in her eyes. I immediately turn my head away from her, guilt running through my head and sit at my place. Hit! I think she hates me now. While the teacher was talking, I turn to look at Emma and I sigh when she turned her head away from me.I have to do something now, I take out my phone from my pocket and send her a text.

''_I really want to talk to __you, please!_ '', in the corner of my eyes, I saw her take her phone and I smile softly because she was texting me back.

''_Get lost, Davies! _Was the only thing she sends me.I groan and hit my desk a little bit too hard because everyone turned their heads to look at me but the teacher was giving me a cold look.

''Amy, is there a problem?'' she asked coldly.

''not at all, sorry!'' I mumbled. She nods and turns back to the board. I look one last time at Emma before I sigh one more time.

After the end of the class, I walk down the hallway to use the bathroom. When I get in, I see Emma standing in front of the mirror, washing her hands. She saw me and acted like if I wasn't there. I lock the door behind me and walk close to her.

''I don't have time for your jokes, Amy. So let me go'' she hissed and tried to pass by me but I block her way. She groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

''no…I want to get over all this! We can't continue to avoid each other like that'' I hissed back.

''I can avoid you if I want but if you can't, then that's your problems…you shouldn't have sleep with Hannah in the first place'' she raised her voice and pushed me away to open the door but I was faster than her and push her on the wall. Not too hard.

''It's in the past Christ sake!...I'm trying here and I know you feel something about me and I do too…I was just scare to admit it because I didn't wanted to hurt you.'' I say softly. She sighed sadly. Thank god, she calmed herself.

''Amy, you have to stop being scare. If you don't try to fight against that, you'll never get through it…And I guess that you don't want to hurt me like you did to your ex.'' She replied calmy. Wow, minute. Who told her about this? Amanda! I sigh angrily in my head.

''yes, and the fact that your father already hate me don't help'' I groan and she laughed softly.

''what happened between your girlfriend and you it's in the past and I think I can trust you enough to not hurt me…My father has no right to tell me who I can see or cannot see. 'She informed me. I nod my head and look at her in the eyes. We looked at each other before I take a step toward her. I really want to kiss her right now but I'm scare of doing it.

''you're right and you can trust me…so I want to make it up to you'' I blurt out and she chuckled.

''you're even more cute when you blush'' she said between her laugh. I punch her on the arm.

''shut up!'' I pout.

''ok, I'm sorry…and what do you have in mind?'' she smirked.

''how about a movie at my house? My parents won't be there till 11pm and my sister is staying at Hannah's. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a cheeky smile.

''ok, fine by me…but we still have a lot to talk about!'' she exclaimed. I swallow hard and nod. God help me. I think that I'm going to have to be honest with her and tell her everything.

**No one POV**

It was already 6pm and Spencer was sitting to her desk, working on some paperwork that she has to complete for a new case. She was interrupted by her wife.

''hey, sweetie'' Ashley said with a little smile. Spencer smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

''hey…why are you here? I thought you said that you have a meeting with a new singer'' she asked with a confuse look. Ashley sighed and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

''yea and that's why I'm here cuz I need to tell you something'' Ashley let out. Spencer opens her mouth to say something but the phone on her desk started to ring. She raised her index to tell her wife to hold on for a minute.

''hello…yea…what! I thought that she was supposed to confess today. Argh! Ok, fine, I'll talk to her …bye'' she hangs up the phone angrily and groaned.

''sorry about that…what were you saying?'' the blonde girl asked. Ashley looked at her for a second, either she have to tell her wife or not about the meeting in Newyork. She shook her head and gave her a smile.

''nothing important, forget it'' she answered. Spencer frowned because she can sense that her wife was hiding something.

''what is it, Ash...Remember, no secrets.'' She replied softly. Ashley nods, running her hand through her hair.

''I…I have to leave for NY this week-end'' she mumbled. She didn't dare to look at Spencer because she knew that her wife was angry. Spencer laughed bitterly.

''is this some kind of joke, Ashley Davies? You told me that you were done with that, I thought it was over!'' she hissed.

''I know, babe and I'm sorry for that but I don't have the choice…I find a new singer today and she's amazing, I can't let her go like that.'' Ashley sighed.

''she? Do I have to worry now'' she said with coldness. Ashley clenched her jaw.

''Spencer, I'm your wife and I would NEVER cheat on you!'' she yelled.

''that didn't stop you last time'' she yelled back. Ashley takes a step back and shook her head.

''whatever, Spencer…. stop being so dramatic and accept the fact that I have to go to this meeting…it's important for me, can you understand'' The brunette screamed.

''fine! I don't even care about this anymore; you can go and do whatever you want. I'm done fighting over this…Now get out I have some work to do'' she screamed back. Ashley sighed and takes a step closer, attempting to touch her arm. But Spencer push her hand away, Ashley frowned.

''Spenc-'' she was interrupted by the blonde.

''get out! I'll see you at home'' she raised her voice. Ashley nods sadly and walked out of the office. Spence was so angry after Ashley and herself and now she's scare of losing her over something stupid.

**Amy's POV**

I can't wait for tonight, I mean to spend some time alone with Emma and catch up with some stuffs and all. Lucky for me, Katherine wasn't here when I got home but I was worry about her because she didn't text me or anything. And I know that it would have been awkward if she was there with me and Emma. I sigh and decide to text her to ask her where she was. Thirty minutes after, still no answers. I give up! For now. One hour after, Emma was there, I was sitting outside by the pool waiting for her to get back outside.

"Ok Am, everything is in place up there. How is the water?"She asked me after I jump into the pool.

I swam towards the side of the pool, I was delighted to see her, and she looked amazing, cute and beautiful. I approached her in the pool.

"Yeah it is really refreshing," I extended my hand towards her, "help me climb out," I said. She grabbed my hand intending to pull me out. I suddenly pulled hard on her hand!

SSSSSplosh!

She fell in the water, I had of course intended to do that, her head popped out of the water, and I started laughing.

"OOOOhh you..." She exclaimed in an angry voice.

"Ha haaaaaa haaaaa haaaaa," I kept laughing with a big friendly smile on my face.

"You... Ppppppffff heeeee hheeeeeee heeee," she started laughing with me out load and I could immediately see that she had just been very surprised.

After a few minutes laughing, I told her, "you see the water is delightful, you should go and get your bikini to swim with me."

"Ok," she replied merrily and gets out of the pool. I follow her in front of the patio and decide to mess with her a little bit. So I stop her before she can get into the house.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"What? I am going up to take my bikini from my bag." She replied confused at my previous question.

"No, you aren't going in my house so wet, you are going to drip everywhere inside. "I replied with a smirk. She frowned.

"Well, ok then get me a towel so I can change" she said with a piss tone.

"Nope!"

"Why?" she questioned with an angry ! I'm having so much fun, ha-ha.

"Too far ''I said smiling.

"Fuck sake, Amy, you're so lazy." She let out, rolling her eyes.

In fact, I really wanted to see her forced to stay here longer while her clothes were drying. Instead she unexpectedly turned her back to me, "fine, then!" she said, while she took her t-shirt off, showing off her bare back. I was dumbfounded; she was now sliding her short down. My jaw dropped and as she walked in the house, she looked back at me and laughed. God, I'm so dead! After we finished swimming, I offered her to go and rent a movie, buy a few beers, and I knew I had some skunk left in my room. The one thing I quite enjoy when I am stoned is watching a scary movie, because you just seem to get so much into the movie that it scares the shit out of you.

Well, anyway she agreed on this idea and at 7:30pm, we took the car to go to rent a movie.

We found two scary movies we were interested in and therefore, we finally decided to rent the two of them. On the way back, we bought two packs of beers and get some take away food.  
>We settled in the living room, and we both sat side by side on the sofa. We always did this because the plasma screen and surround sound is so much better when you are right in front of the wide screen.<br>We ate, talking about pretty much everything, and as we finished, she asked me,

"Should we start the beers and the movie?"? I shook my head and chuckle softly. I really like this girl; I don't why I wait so long to tell her my feelings. I told her that she could set everything up and that I would go and grab something in my minutes later, I came back down stairs with all my skinning material and the weed.

"What's that?" Emma asked ! I forgot that she doesn't smoke.

"That's just weed but I can put it away. "I informed her.

"No, it's ok, I just never knew you smoked that!" she replied.

"Well, now you do! Is everything ready?" I replied.

"Yeah,"

I pressed the play button and started rolling my joint. Now, skunk tastes quite strong and can get you high pretty quick, with the look on her face something tell me that she has already smoke weeds. But at this same time, I don't want that for her because I don't want my parents or her dad to find out that I was smoking weeds and offered some to his daughter. I'll be dead. I lighted up my joint as the movie started; I slouch in the sofa enjoying the movie and the weed while sipping my beer. After a quarter of the movie, Emma sounded a bit tipsy and kept looking at my second joint.

"Can I?"

"Erm…are you sure? I don't think that it's a good idea, Emma…" I reply.

''gimme that'' she took the weed from my fingers and take a big puff. I'm surprise; I never thought that she was the kind of girl who would smoke. I didn't say anything about it cuz we never know what can happen. A fight or something. We kept on watching the movie and by now I can see that she was quite stoned and drunk. And to be honest, I was feeling the same, haha! Each time she jumped because of what she was seeing on the screen. The tip of my fingers touched her smooth thigh. She trembled at the touch but did not say anything about it and I did not remove my hand and I don't know.

"Emma, quit jumping like that it ain't that scary." She turned her beautiful face towards me and with her big green eyes she looked at me saying,

"Yes it is, this movie is really scary, Amy! "At that moment I place my hand on her stomach, I laugh saying, "Here you are safe babe!" I saw her smile and she kept watching the ! What a good night.

**Amanda's POV**

Actually, I lied to my sister when I told her that I'll be at Hannah's home. I'm with Megan now, I know some of you are going to ask me why but she said that she wants to see me to explain herself about what I saw this morning. And believe me; I was far from happy to see this at her dorm.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" Megan asked from where she sat on the couch.

"You seem to be taking this really well," I say without turning around to face her.

"Uh…well…not really," she said in that soft voice of hers. There was something else there now, some kind of neediness or desperation I couldn't put my finger on. "But I don't want to be selfish."

"Why she was at your dorm half naked?'' I ask quietly, I have to control my anger now.

"Amanda, please! It's not what you think it was" she replied but I know that she was lying to me.

''so you telling me that when I saw her like half naked at your dorm, it was nothing. That she didn't sleep into your bed?'' I hiss at every words

"No, nothing like that," she answered nervously. I groan angrily.

"Stop lying, Meg...I don't even know why I'm really here" I say coldly but didn't make any move.

"You don't want to be here with me? Are you trying to hurt me?" she yelled.

Maybe I was. I don't know anymore. I know I want to hurt something. I want more. For those brief seconds I'd felt like I have a purpose, something to stand for, something to do. Whatever all of this was inside of me, it was screaming to be released.

"Maybe I should go before I say anything else stupid," I say to her, colder and harder than I'd meant to.

"Okay," she screamed. I hear her getting up. "If you want to go, then get the fuck out. "Crap! What am I doing? I don't even know what I want now.

"I…no, I don't want to go…But my life is full of things I don't want."

"So you're going to push away something you do want?" she asked.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to keep myself from hurting you," I tell her, still looking her.

"Really?" Megan asked, her voice still soft but now sorrowful as well and get closer to me. "Anything?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Anything.". I'm not sure about what I'm doing right now.

"How about just not being like this?"

"What?" I ask and frown. She was standing at the door with her hand on the knob.

She shrugged her shoulders and chewed one of her nails, looking down at her feet. "I mean…I like you. I don't want to leave. I don't know what I'll do if I leave alone, Amanda. But I will…if that's what you really want."

I take in a breath and let it out in a long sigh. "No... I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what the fuck. This is just fucked...I know that the kiss meant something for you and all this but it's not easy for me to figure this out now…I'm scare about what people would think to see us together, we've been best friends since 3 and you're like a sister."

She winced and then looked at her feet again, taking in a shaky breath. "Who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"So you don't care what I think? Typical…" I hissed "I'll just go…"

"You're being stupid," she said hissed, her voice shaking as she sniffled back some tears. "You think that's what I meant? Or is that what you want me to mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to do this, Amanda. Do you want to stay or not?" she asked louder.

"Yeah. I do. But at the same time, no. so why would you want to?" I ask her without looking away from her. I know that I'm being stupid now but I think that it's for the best.

"I'm feeling something for you," Megan said, barely audible. "I don't want to stop those feelings now or ever."

"Well, you going to have to cuz I'm not on the same line as you" I say, clenching my hands into fists.

"If you say so," Megan yelled. I hear a sob as she opened the door for and I turn to see her covering her mouth with her hand as I step into the hall.

"Bye. "Was the last word she told me.

The door closed and I'm alone again, crying by myself for something stupid that I didn't want to do.

**Amy's POV**

After the end of the movies Emma and me were both wasted, haha. We ended up chilling into my room, talking about random things and I swear to god that she was totally flirting with me.

'' Would you give me a massage?'' she asked me, rubbing her neck. I giggle and nod before I put myself on my knees behind her. I reach out and touch the bare skin of her shoulder. I watch her close her eyes as my hand massaged the curve of it. Emma's skin was warm and soft and she tossed her long natural black hair to the side as my hand traced down her arm. Her eyes remained closed as my hand found hers and gently squeezed. Her hand felt wonderful in mine. Slowly, I take my other hand and touch the left side of her bare waist. The contour of it was just as warm and soft as her shoulder. I let go of her right hand and put my hand on the bare waist of her right side so both were now equal. I pull Emma close to me and she wrapped her arms around me and I run my hands over the small of her back. We look at each other deeply in the eyes and I can't help myself but I really need to do it now. I lean forward tentatively and brush my lips with hers. I was expecting for her to pull away but she responded by pulling me a little closer as she intensified the kiss. We were both on my bed now. When I broke, she slowly opened her eyes, looked at me, and smiled happily.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do that," I say softly, "but you looked so beautiful that I couldn't resist. "She chuckled softly.

'' I allows you to do everything you want now…please kiss me!'' she pleaded. I didn't hesitate and put my arms around her shoulders as I pull her closer to me, and the intimacy sent a shiver of thrills up and down my body. My lips found hers, and she responded fully, seeking her tongue to be intimately entangled with mine. We kissed for several minutes, with each one increasing our desire for more. Her breathing sped up, along with the beating of her heart, as she allowed herself to be caught up in the magic of this moment. It was during these kisses that I understood just how badly she wanted to feel my hands on her on her body, pleasuring her. I start to trail kisses on her slightly-raised tummy, the soft smoothness of her skin driving me to want more of her. She had her fingers entwined in my hair; regulating and she moved my right to cover one of her breast, silently inviting me to explore her body more._ 'Oh fuckin hell!'' _I say into my head and swallow hard and she smirked when she saw my expression. After a few seconds we started kissing again but with more passion and power. Emma whimpered when I removed my hand, I untie the button and zipper of her pants, and then she lifted her hips to assist in their removal. A moment after, we we're standing there in our underwear.

''are you sure about that?'' I ask. I need to be sure that we were doing the right thing because if she's not ready I won't force her to do it. And we're both wasted but I don't think we can help that right now.

''yes, I really want that…I've been waiting for this since a long time'' she blurted out. I grin before I crash my lips with hers. I pull away from her lips and start to kiss and bit down her neck, she let out a moan. While I was attacking her neck, I slowly drag my hand inside her panties.

''oh god!'' she groaned.

**Any comments...do you like this chapter or not!****As you can see,Amy and Emma are quite happy now and Spashley are having a fight…do u think they can pass through this?Amanda and Megan?**

**R&R please!**


	5. discussion

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and all, I was really glad to receive more than 2 reviews this time. Keep going! Cuz more reviews for me equal more chapters for you guys=)**

**P.S: SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!**

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley's Pov**

I'm still sad about what happened between Spencer and me this afternoon and a part of me feels guilty about it. I sigh and drop my bag on the counter and walk to the kitchen to get a drink when my wife walked into the house. She didn't even say hello to me and walked straight to our room. I groan before I follow her.

''Very mature, Spence!'' I hiss while she was undressing herself to dress into something else. She puts a shirt on her before she turned to fix me.

''oh, cuz it's my fault if I'm acting like that!'' she hissed back.

''well, if you can only speak to me without yelling, it would be helpful, ya know.'' I sigh. She laughed bitterly.

''tell me, do you really have to go to NY for this stupid job?'' she raised her voice. I clench my jaw because one, it's not a stupid job and two my dad offered me his studio before he died and asked me to take care of it. And the fact the she just insult my job, it's like if she was insulting my dad.

''don't ever fuckin say something like that! I'm doing this job because one I love it and it's my passion since I was little and nothing in this world will make me stop doing music. And two, I'm doing this for my dad, I loved him so much and what I'm doing for him, I'm doing it for me too because he asked me too.'' I yell and she flinched. We didn't say a word for a moment and I feel like I was going to crash or something. She just looks at me in the eyes before she breaks the eye contact.

''I know that you love this job, Ash! But think about your family for once, why can you do that? You always have to find something to make me fight with you!'' she yelled back. Now she's going too far.

''how can you say something hurtful like that? I'm always there for the kids, I care about them too, you're not the only one…and you're the one who making a big deal of this because you can't talk like a SERIOUS adult with me!'' I raise my voice.

''Right then, tell me when was the last time you went out or had a serious conversation them? Where were you for the last two years of their anniversary? '' She screamed with tears in her eyes. I close my eyes to hold back my tears, because she was right. I missed a lot of things with my daughters and the fact that I didn't show up at their birthday, broke my heart. My wife chuckled bitterly and that's when I raise my head to stare at her.

'' don't you think that I feel guilty about all this? I tried every things for you but you're never satisfy and if I don't work how am I suppose to bring money to this house?'' I screamed back.

''you don't look like you feel guilty because if you were, you would have say no to this trip!...And it's not that I'm not satisfy, it's just I can't deal with the fact that you have to go away with a singer that you just met!'' she said coldly.

''you don't trust your own wife? Some time I ask myself why did I get marry to you!'' reply in the same tone. And that's when I realize what I just say. I close my eyes because, shit I fucked up badly. She bits her lips to hold back the tears and I know that she couldn't.

''I'll sleep on the couch'' was the only sentence she said before she grabs the sheet and two pillows. I reach my hand in my hairs and sit down on the bed. I want to stop her from leaving but a part of me won't move and just like that I start to cry until I fall asleep.

**Amy's POV**

After our make out session, I hear my mom downstairs and I know what I have to do before she finds out who is in my room. I tell Emma that she has to go and she totally understood we kissed one last time before she climbed out by the window of my room. I start to smile like an idiot because I was happy that I finally had the guts to tell her my feelings without freaking out. Just when I was about to take a shower, I hear my parents fighting from their room. I frown because they never fight like that since 3 years and I don't know why they are fighting, until I _hear' 'tell me, do you really have to go to NY for this stupid job?._ And blahblah…OH shit! I can tell that Spencer is not happy about it, in fact she never was. I can deal about this situation but not my mom and my little sister. Last time that Ashley was gone for two months to Miami, Amanda gave her the silence treatment until she was back to LA. Danm, this day was a hard time! But a part of me hate Ashley's job for many reasons that I don't want to think about it now. I sigh because I don't want to hear this anymore and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done with the shower, I remember that I have to call Katherine. It 12am and she wasn't here and that goes for my sister too. I grab my phone and dial her number.

''_hello__''_ I frown confusedly because it wasn't Katherine who answered the phone.

''erm…who are you? And why do you have Katherine's phone?'' I ask harshly and she chuckled.

''_Relax, Chica! And my name is go fuck yourself!''_ I gasp in shock and clench my fists.

''listen, little slut, I don't know what your problem is but if you don't put Katherine on the phone, I'll fuckin kick your dirty little ass!'' I hiss and she laughed. Jeez, this girl really wants some trouble!

''_I can't wait to see that babe!_ Was the last thing she said before I hear Katherine's voice?

''Katherine! Where the fuck are you?'' I yell over the phone.

''_woah__! Easy, Amy! I was at a party and now I'm coming home''_ she replied softly. I sigh in relief.

''well, next time, call me because I was scare for a moment'' I pout even if she can't see me and she chuckled softly.

''_aw! Someone still really care about me!''_ she blurted out and I roll my eyes.

''shut up and of course I still care about you! And by the way, who's this bitch?'' I say.

''_ha! I see that you've met Rebecca.''_ She laughed.

''yes I did and tell her to watch her back because if I see her, I won't be responsible of my moves.

''you're so cute when you're angry! I got to go, I'll see you at home, love you!'' she cried. I hesitate for a second before I say it back and hang up the phone. _Shit! I'm in trouble and how can I be in love with two girls?_

**Amanda's POV**

I'm sitting outside with my crew, except Megan who wasn't there and I feel guilty about it. I'm bored because my friends are talking about relationships and I'm really not in the mood for that.

''what do you think about love, Amanda?'' Max asked me with a smirk. He's the captain of the basketball team. And let me tell you that he's very cute and charming. I hook up with him only if I see him at a party or when I need it, it's nothing but just…sex. I roll my eyes.

"What is the purpose of your relationships?" I inquire. There was another awkward silence as everyone tried to figure out the meaning of the question.

''that's what I thougt! Nobody knows the answer'' I smirk.

"What do you mean?" Mya asked. She's one of the most stupid girls that I never met, but she can be smart when she wants to. Sometime I wonder if she's doing this on purpose; being stupid and all.

"What is the purpose of the relationships you have through dating? I don't understand why you bother." I explain.

"We do it... to find someone to love." Hannah said, trying to pick Mya's words carefully.

"But what comes out of it? Say you find someone that you actually do love; do you have any idea how high the chances are that you will break up? It's practically inevitable." I ask.

"No it's not." My best friend argued.

"Yes it is. Statistically speaking, between eighty and ninety percent of all divorces are because the man and woman had been dating since high school or college. Being in your twenties is a death sentence to any relationship, and marriage isn't the long shot, life is. Do you really think your relationship can last through the rest of high school, your college years, and your twenties? Even if you say to yourself that your relationship is "_special",_and you and your partner will maintain your romantic bond for the rest of your lives, you have to realize that every single couple that failed thought the same thing. What makes you think that YOUR relationships are any different than all of the others? Why do you enter relationships when failure is practically unavoidable?" I hiss. There was yet another awkward silence. And truthfully I was getting angry by every minute. I guess it's because of what Mya told me last night.

"We do it... for the memories? For the enjoyment? For practice? "Max yelled, asking himself more than he was asking me. Max doesn't even have a girlfriend, he is a player just like…me and some other people that I know. Hahaha! How can he say something like that? All around the table, all of the girls were being affected by my words, and were beginning to contemplate the value and point of being in a relationship.

"You are fuckin kidding me, Max! What kind of answer is practice? How would you like it if you were dating someone and they just said that you were practice to them or that she doesn't feel the same thing about you anymore?...How would you like it if we were dating and I told you that I'm just using you as practice for when someone better than you comes along? But if everyone considers their teenage relationships to be practice, then that must mean that all teenagers know that they are nothing but practice, and are in denial. ''I yell back. All the things I said, was all about me. I don't think I can give Megan the whole love thing because I don't trust myself for that. All around the table, the girls' eyes gained a sad grayish hue and their complexions became pale as sorrow lined their faces. The impact of my words had broken their illusion of reality.

"But what about you? What would you seek in a relationship? You never had a girlfriend or boyfriend in your life, so how can you say something bad like that!" Mya asked angrily.

"I do not want to be in a relationship." I say coldly. Just before she could ask, I answer her.

"You assume that I'm like all other teenage boys, I only desire sex! Even after all I have said, your experience with boys tells you that I am just a horny fool looking for someone to screw. Wich is true! I don't fuckin care about relationship and all this. You always end up getting hurt!'' I raise my voice. Mya was glaring at me and so Hanna. They left without saying a word. Max sighed and turned to me with concern. This boy always knows when something is up with me.

''what happened?'' he asked me. I don't know why but I start to cry just like that. He took me in his arms until I stop to cry and I explained everything to him.

'' sorry to tell you that but what you did was very stupid!'' he blurted out. I sigh.

''I can't, I don't trust myself to be in a relationship!'' I explain. He smiled softly.

'' how can you know if you have never try? ''He replied.

''I don't need to try! I can get my answers from other people who were into a relationship who didn't work out! I'm a Davies and I DON'T do relationship!'' I add. He smirked and I look at him confusedly.

''so, if Megan is making out with a chick in the corner right now, you won't get jealous or anything?'' I frown and turn my head to see Megan and some chick kissing and flirting with each other. Now, to be honest I was hurt, but I guess that I deserve it because I'm the one who pushed her away. I sigh sadly before I turn back to Max who was smiling at me like an idiot.

''if you say a single word to anyone, I'll fuckin cut your balls!'' I warn him and just like that the smile was out from his face. I smile warmly at him before I walk away.

**Amy's POV  
><strong>I arrive home and see my sister and Katherine sitting on the couch, watching some movie. I walk toward them and thro myself between them.

''what are you watching?'' I ask.

''why are you bordering us? ''My sister asked me with a bit of coldness in her voice. And I think my ex noticed it too because she gave me the'' what the hell is wrong with her?'' look. I shrug my shoulders and frown.

''whoa! Some is not in the mood tonight…what you didn't find someone to get laid?'' I mock her but she didn't take very well because she pushed before she jumps off of the couch.

''fuck you, Amy! The only thing that you can think about is sex!'' she yelled. I chuckle softly.

''what the fuck is wrong with you, I was only joking!'' I reply.

''well, your jokes aren't funny to me!'' she raised her voice. I frown and try to figure out why she was in a bad mood tonight and that's when I realise why. I sigh.

''if it's because of what you saw last week, it was nothing! I didn't sleep with Megan!'' I explain.

''yeah right, Amy! You're like a bunny, you jump on everything.'' She hissed.

''why do you care if I slept with her? The last time I remember, the two of you are just friends except if…''I start to yell but I stop because something just hit me. _''Oh shit!''_

''you like her'' I blurt out. Amanda just looks at me with a look that I can't understand and she just shook her head.

''I don't like her, I just don't like that fact that you have to sleep with all my best friends!'' she said but I know that she was lying.

''Amanda, I'm your sister, remember? So don't ever take the chance to lie into my face again'' I warn her. She nodded her head.

''can…can we talk about this another time? I don't want to think about that right now'' she pleaded. I grin like an idiot because my little sister has a crush on her best friend ! Now the question is how am I going to tell her about me and Emma?

''ok, fine'' I reply.

''well, now that the fight between you two are over, one of my friends invited me to a party to a club, wanna come?'' she asked us. We accepted before we started to get ready. I text Emma and asked her if she'll like to join me and she said yes ! I'm happy.

**ANY COMMENTS PLEASE!Remember,the more comments i gt,the more chapters you wll hve!;)**


	6. Hard night!

**Chapter 6:Let's do this**

**Next chapter will be on Spashley.**

**Leave comments please! if I don't get any comments, I don't think I'll continue this story.**

**P.S:IF u see any missing words its cuz of Edit/Preview document.**

**Megan's****pov**

"What are you doing here? I thought you said that you didn't want to see me!" she asked harshly. I sigh sadly because she was right but since that night, I can't stop thinking about her.

"I was hoping I could talk to you, for just a little bit. I inform her and she scoffed.

"You are kidding? I don't really think now is a good time. Maybe in the morning, at school...because right now I'm really not in the mood to see you! You should go, Meg...Megan" she replied coldly. Despite my promise to myself I can't give up that easily.

"Just one minute, Amanda and then I'll leave you alone. I promise." Defeat was thick in my voice. Even more defeat lay in her eyes. And I know that right now she hates me.

"One minute, and I'm pretty sure you would just stand out there waiting if I said no." She stood back from the door, letting me in. I walk only a few feet into the living room, not inviting myself to sit down, or travel any further in. "What did you want to talk about?" She closed the door but did not move far from it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to apologize for everything stupid that I've done 2 days ago. I've been selfish with you and I didn't mean to kick you out of my house like that. You've been amazing all this time, and I've just..." I start to say.

"Megan, just... don't right now." she interrupted me and crossed to the other side of the room, moving further away from me. "You should go."

I am suddenly desperate and sad that she wants me to be out of her house so fast. I know that I hurt her but she hurts me too.

"Amanda, please! Whatever I need to do to fix this, please just tell me. I'll do anything, say anything. We can talk about all this and try to figure out what to do between us! I can't stand this and I want us to be something more than best friend!" I blurt out. She widened her eyes and showed me a shock and angry expression.

"You don't need to do or say anything...I know that I can't blame you for all this cuz everything was my fault! But I'm sorry, like I said I'm not ready to be more than that, Megan! Why can't you just understand?" she yelled and I flinch.

"You're mad, Amanda, I know you're mad at me and at yourself. I know you've done stupid things, and I don't blame you for that cuz i know that you weren't ready for me to tell you about my feelings and I..."

"Stop, Amanda, just stop! I can't do this right now." She stopped my words in my throat again and the pain in her eyes was impossible to miss. "I'm not mad at you" she added. I laugh bitterly.

"You've been avoiding me, how are you not mad? You barely talk to me, you don't look at me the same, and you literally ran away from me today." I yell back

"You did the same thing to me the day after you kicked me out of your house! And today you were fucking a girl in the corner of the school...So yeah, you're right I'm mad because you said you like me and you were already jumping a girl...I just can't deal with... you should go." she screamed. Shit! She wasn't supposed to see this! I watch to the ground because now I can say that I'm guilty for that part.

"You really want me to go?" I ask sadly, looking her deeply in the eyes even if she was trying to avoid them.

"You should go." She started to walk away again, heading further into the apartment toward her bedroom. No! I can't let her go just like that, I need her, she's my best friend and I don't want to lose her over something that I start.

"Wait!" Before I can stop myself, I run forward toward her, grabbing her by the elbow.

"Please don't walk away from me." I plead.

She pulled herself from my grasp. "What do you want from me, Megan? You know me, I can't give you what you waiting for!" she desperately informed me.

I grab her once again, promising myself that this would be my last attempt. "Then what is going on?"

With no warning, she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around with her, bracing me against the wall gently.

"I can't deal with this right now." Her words were soft with an air of defeat. Our bodies were too close together, making it hard to think, hard to breathe. Her green eyes gazed deeply into mine. She braced herself against the wall. My heart refused to slow.

"Can't deal with what? Please, tell me, I need to know!" I exclaim.

"You" My heart dropped. "I can't think straight when you're around." she confessed. It was the last thing I expected her to say, and her warm breath on my cheek only made her words more intoxicating.

"What...what are you talking about?" I had forgotten how to breathe.

"I don't trust myself with you. Megan I..." Her hand dropped to my face, cradling my cheek. "I... can't stop thinking about you." she said softly. Ok, now I'm confuse!

"Why is that bad? Why can't you just be with me if you know that you like me and can't control yourself then?" I raise my voice because I'm very angry. She sighed. She looked frustrated with herself.

"We kissed each other at the party and if it wasn't for me we would have probably ended up making out somewhere and I... Meg, I don't think I can control myself around you!" she exclaimed.

"Then stop trying...and just deal with it, Amanda! Why is this so hard for you to deal with your feelings for me?" I ask coldly.

"You just... you don't get it." she groaned, reaching her hand in her hairs.

"What don't I get? Explain it to me!" I hiss. She stepped closer, closing all space between us. My heart was out of control in my chest as I look straight into her eyes.

"I want you, Megan but..."she began but I stop her words.

"Then take me." The words were barely out of my mouth before her lips connected solidly with mine. There was desperation behind her kiss, as if it were her last chance. Her fingers laced behind my head, holding me against her. I part my lips and welcome an even deeper kiss, reaching my hands out to grab onto her arms, the nearest part of her I could reach. Unlike the time before, there was no trace of regrets in her kiss. Her tongue slipped past my lips and ran along my own, sending a surge of electricity through my body. I want her. I need her. Her free hand began to explore my body through the tissue of my dress, down my side, across my spine, over my stomach. My breath come heavy against her mouth; I can't get enough. Just as my own hands begin to explore her soft body, she grabbed it, intertwining my fingers with her own over my head. Her lips dropped to my neck, biting and sucking hardly on my skin.

"Amanda..." I pull on her hand, stepping slightly to the side and take her with me. She followed blindly for a few steps, lips not leaving my body, until she realized where my path was leading: backwards toward her bedroom. We're lucky that her parents or sister aren't there.

"Meg..." She breathed the word heavily against my jaw. "I don't think I can handle that kind of temptation."

"I'm counting on it." I reply. Together, we stumbled backwards through the doorway from the force of her kiss. We were in the hall, only a few steps from her room. Her tongue danced across my lips, her fingertips brushing the sensitive skin on my neck. No longer needing my encouragement, she guided me to her room, never allowing an inch of her body to stray from mine. The back of my knees hit her mattress, almost throwing me off balance, but she held me too solidly against her. I begin to lower myself to the edge of her bed, bringing her with me. For a moment, I was afraid she might protest, pull away and tell me to go home, or tell me it wasn't right. Not only did she continue kissing me, she grabbed me around the waist, lifting me and sliding me further back on the bed. The room was soon filled with the sound of our heavy breathing. I'm on my back within seconds, her weight hovering above me as she kept herself propped up on one elbow. Her free hand continued to explore me above my clothing, still with that hint of desperation. Even so, the second she neared the places I want her to go, she would pull back and slide her hand elsewhere. One of her legs slid in between mine as I lay my hands on her lower back. Our kissing intensified, our tongues mixing together. A small groan escaped her lips when my hands slid under her shirt and onto her bare skin. Her hand gripped me tighter as I push upward, trying to work her shirt off. Only allowing our contact to break for the smallest fraction of a second, she leaned her weight away from me and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it behind her, not wasting a second before coming back to my lips. More of her weight dropped down on me, and I savor every inch of bare skin. As it had a week ago, her hand found my knee and began sliding upward to the bottom of my already heightened dress. Her fingers set my skin on fire, and I moan into her mouth, trying to pull her closer to me. The moan seemed to set her off even more. She pushed the dress up further, baring my stomach and removing my bra. Finally, she pulled the dress off over my head, dropping it to the side with my bra and leaning back to look at me. Her eyes moved up and down, taking in every inch of my exposed skin. Slowly, a blush that made no sense started to creep into my cheeks as I wonder how I look to her. Yet, she's my best friend but it was awkward for me at this moment. Amanda's eyes locked onto mine, and she smiled that sexy crooked smile.

"Wow." She blurted out. I smirk.

"You've seen me like this before." I reason if for no other purpose than to keep myself calm. She had seen me topless a number of times through the years. Her fingers brushed over my ribs and down my stomach, stopping right at the edge of my bottoms, sending a shiver through my body.

"Not like this," she breathed, "never like this." Her lips were on my neck, small stubble scratching even more, but I love the feeling. Even more shivers came when her tongue tickled the sensitive skin. Slowly, the kisses moved downward. The muscles in my stomach tighten sharply as my breathing grows shallower. When the kisses landed in between my breasts, she looked up at me. Our eyes locked and did not break. My hips grind against her, both of her legs now between mine. Her other hand moved along my skin, over my side and along my back until she came to my hair and removed my elastic. At the same time her kisses worked their way to my right breast, the left one and now on my stomach. I moan shallowly in my throat, running my hands through her hair. She used her free hand to massage my other bare breast as she's kissing and sucking on my ribs and stomach. She kissed a few more time before giving a final suck hard enough to leave a mark like she did onto both side of my neck. After a short time, she continued downward again. My stomach shakes more as she moved closer to my belly button, running her hands along my sides. Finally, her lips were directly above the thin fabric of my underwear kissing from hip bone to hip bone. I let out an ecstatic whimper and run my hand through her hair, our eyes still locked. Her fingers slid inward until they met, and then back outward again, hooking around the thin strings at the side of my underwear beginning to pull them down. Just as the fabric pulled away and she dropped it to the floor, I begin getting nervous. Because one I've never done this with my best friend but only with two girls. And now I was scare. About what? About everything that might happen after that.

"Amanda," I breathe through my panting. She was kissing my inner thigh, working her way up. It was a sensation I have never felt before. That was where I stop her "You don't have to...if you don't want to. "I end. She looked up at me, first in confusion and then understanding.

"You've never felt this before, have you?" She blurted out. I shook my head with some embarrassment. As I had said before, I never felt something special and good like this with the girls I've slept with.

"Well now you do." She was even closer to it. She sucks on my inner thigh, leaving me gasping quietly. She really wants to leave red marks all over my body. She was right when she said she couldn't control herself around me. Haha! With the single act, she had me desperate for her to keep going. With no further warning, her tongue split apart my pussy and she licked slowly, all the way up. I almost scream from the sensation, gripping onto her hair with one hand and a fistful of blankets with the other. Three more times she runs her tongue all the way up, each time causing a low moan to form in my throat.

"Oh shit" I moan. Her tongue flicked against me again. She was looking up at me, and it was the most amazing sight I had ever witnessed. Quickly, her arm wrapped around my waist, holding me in place and her tongue flicked my sensitive spot over and over again. As she licked, her other hand moved upward. She slid two fingers inside of me.

"Oh God! " The feeling was intense and like nothing else. I shove the heel of my hand against my lips, muffling my moan as best I could. Slowly, she started to work her fingers in and out while keeping her lips wrapped around my sensitive spot. My moans tried to grow, but I rein them in, doing everything I can to keep from yelling out completely as she slid another finger. My back begins to arch, pushing me closer to her. Her arm around my waist kept me from moving too far. Too quickly, she pulled away, but moved up toward me. Her finger stopped moving inside me, but remained inside nonetheless. She put his lips again my ear.

"Don't you dare keep quiet," she whispered in a breathy voice, giving me a wanting shiver. Her fingers began to move slowly, working its way out then back. And just like that she starts to move faster. My fingers dig into the blankets as her lips clasped back down on my sensitive spot making me call out loudly, exactly as she'd wanted. My abs drew in and my legs start to shake. Still she sucked, licked and fingered. I didn't know these sensations, like my insides was about to erupt. Then, right as it was about to become unbearable, my toes curl up against the mattress and I feel a release more amazing than anything I can have imagine. She didn't lose speed until the wave passed. Her fingers slowed and then stopped as she slipped her finger out. God! I think I'm going to pass out. The bed shifted as Amanda moved up next to me. I try to look at her, but I can see clearly. I try desperately to catch my breath.

"Meg?" she, too, was panting, but her concern showed through.

"You okay?" She continued I nod slightly, still trying to come down. "Come here." She pulled me against her chest. Still, I can't help but feel a bit lost. Was that all she wanted from me? Sex! It went from imagined to real so there was no reason for us to become more than just best friends, as we had always been.

"...So..." I start but cut myself off, not sure how to ask.

"So? " She twisted her hand around mine and locked our fingers together between our chests. Her eyes were on mine.

"So, was this just, you know a one-time thing?" It was a question I have to ask, but one I did not want the answer to. She smiled a little more, her eyes shining.

"I hope not." This answered the question I had asked, but not the one that was truly going through my mind. I was waiting for more than that but I guess that it won't happen.

**Katherine's Pov  
><strong>

It was 11;47 pm and I was already supposed to be home but I see someone that I didn't want to see. I'm scare, I can't believe that he found me, I thought that if I ran back to Vegas, he'll never find me but he did and I can't do anything about it.**  
><strong>

''You thought that I wouldn't find you, right? Don't be a fucking moron, cuz now I'm leaving there." I know the answer without having to think about it. Dave's apartment was only a little over a mile away from the Davie's house. With the weather still nice, he would have walked over, but not have taken out his car. "And I never tell anyone that."

"You have a criminal record." I hiss. He glared at me.

"That apartment isn't in my name, so don't worry, we'll have plenty of alone time." The words weren't even teasingly sarcastic. They were bitter with an underlying promise of 'alone time' being anything but good. Before I know it, a retort crossed my lips.

"You don't have to be such an ass hole." Pushing me away from him, he whacked me in the back of the head.

"Watch how you talk to me, you useless, little bitch." He said coldly. And I flinch. I look to the floor of the car, trying to keep my breathing under control. I wish that Amy was here with me right now, because she always find a way to get me out of troubles. But now, I'm alone and she can't save me.

"Dave, take me home." I plead but he shook his head. He didn't care if I was scare or not.

"Shut up! I didn't say that you can talk." He yelled

"Dave, take me home, please." Despite the tears rising in my eyes, I manage to push the words out with confidence.

"No, I don't think I will. It took me three weeks to find you and now you're mine!" He said. Just then, my phone rang. The ringtone told me exactly who it was, but I can have guessed anyway.

"Don't even think about answering that." From his tone, he had been able to guess to. For the absolute first time, despite all the yelling matches and fights we had had before, I was completely scared of him. He knows about Amy, I told him and I felt stupid for telling him. Within minutes, we pulled into the dark parking lot to the apartment that was completely off the radar of anyone who would try looking for me. Before I can grab the handle of my own door, he wrapped his hand around my arm and dragged me out the driver door.

"We have lots and lots to talk about." He said harshly. The second we were inside; he pulled me to his bedroom and threw me to the wall, planting himself inches away. He started yelling. Slut. Whore. Bitch. Skank. Useless. The words flew from his mouth. My heart beat rapidly, but I put forth all effort to keeping myself calm, relatively speaking. Talking back was always a mistake, but his rage showed how much more than a mistake it would actually be. Angered mixed with my fear. I hold it in. When my phone rang again, he slapped me. The third time he slammed me into the wall. Finally, he ripped my phone from my pocket and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Don't..." It came out before I could stop myself.

"What was that, Kath?" He slammed me against the wall. "What did you say? I didn't hear you! You should have never run away from me, babe" Slapped me across the face. "Maybe I should remind you who your _boyfriend_is. What do you think about that?" . See, Dave is not my boyfriend, but my drug dealer. When I started to buy drugs from him, after my parent's death, he was nice with me. But one night he started being possessive saying to everyone that I was his girlfriend and all. I immediately stopped buying drugs I told him that I stop, but he got madder. Grabbing me solidly by the arm, he whipped me backwards, making me trip and fall onto his bed. He was walking toward me.

"No." Disoriented, my attempted to roll away from him only got me wrapped in the sheets. "No, Dave!" He clasped a hand over my mouth and lowered the weight of his body against mine.

"Stop it!" I scream against his palm, pounding my hands against his chest. My efforts did nothing. Once I realize there was no way I can fight him off, I close my eyes and willed myself away. Every few minutes, the muffled tone of my phone broke through to my thoughts making Amy's face come in to view. Why she wasn't there when I need her? There was no concept of time in that room, leaving me unable to even grasp how much time had passed between the fight and when I'm left lying there, naked, trying desperately not to cry. Dave sat near his window, smoking a cigarette.

"Get the fuck out." He finally said, not even looking at me. "We're done." Just like that. I get up slowly and pulled on my clothes, feeling sore all over. Even after I stop fighting, he had been extraordinarily rough. I would no doubt have bruises before morning if they hadn't already begun to form. Finally grabbing my phone from the corner of his room, I rush from the room, out the apartment and into the air. It was dark, making me not want to walk the three miles home by myself, but I also have no money and didn't want Amy or Amanda or her parents to see me as I was. There was no doubt in my mind as to how I looked, and no doubt what them seeing me would bring about. Instead, I walk to a bar a few blocks over where I had been several times with Rebecca. Walking in the door, I bump into someone. Looking up, I see he was a larger guy with a lot of facial hair.

"Sorry," I mumble, keeping my head down and continuing on my way. The first thing I do was slip into the bathroom to fix myself up as best I can, splashing cold water on my face and running my fingers through my tangled hair, ripping more than untangling. Fifteen minutes later, I was satisfied and headed back out to the bar. Instead, I roam into the crowd, trying to find a quiet place to call Amy so that she would come pick me up. Finding a relatively free spot, I flip open my phone. Before I can even begin dialing Amy's number, I saw the message on my phone. "21 Missed Class: 10 from Amy, 8 from Amanda and 3 from Ashley". I clear the message and start typing in Amy's number. Just before I hit the green call button, someone stepped closer to me.

" Hey there, baby. All on your own tonight ?" It was the same guy I had knocked into on my way in. In a strange way, he had an air of familiarity about him.

"N-no..." My voice is shaky, and I focus on keeping my thoughts singular and not slipping back to any of the events from the night.

"My boyfriend is around here somewhere." Before waiting for a response from him, I hit the call button and started moving away. It only rang once.

"Hey, Katherine. Are you okay?" Her voice was instantly concerned. I take a deep breath and hoped my words would come out clearly.

"I'm fine, just..." I start to say but the jerk was still there.

"Come on, cutie, don't be like that. I think I know someone who would love to see you." His hand was on my arm pulling me back towards him.

"Let me go." I pull away sharply and remembered my phone. "Amy?" Her voice changed to a deeper concern with an edge of anger.

"Who is that? Who's there with you?" she asked sharply. The guy leaned toward me so that his face was very near the microphone of my cell, almost as if he were trying to speak straight into it.

"Let's have some fun, baby. Put that phone away." He was grabbing at me, trying to wrap an arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" Amy's voice rose to panic.

"Get off of me!" I push the guy further away as hard as I could and finally got a full look at his face. Immediately, I understood why he seemed familiar.

"_Oh__my__God__"_He was Dave's older brother. Back peddling, I head straight for the closest door.

"Katherine, talk to me. What is going on?" I look behind me, relieved to see the guy didn't follow.

"I need a ride." It took all of what was left of my control to speak clearly and calmly. When I get to the back of the bar, I push through the large, steal door and walk outside into an abandoned portion of the parking lot surrounded by other abandoned buildings. It was a bit bigger than an alley way, but not by much.

"Katherine, what happened? Are you okay? What's going on? Where are you?" There were too many questions, but through them I can hear that she was getting up and getting ready to leave. Through the phone, I hear the front door close and the jingle of keys.

"I'm...yeah... Dave and I were fighting and..." The words stuck in my throat and refused to come out. I can't tell her the whole truth about the real story because I'm not ready for that. She doesn't know who Dave is really is. I told her about him but I didn't tell her about the drugs and all.

"Did he hit you?" she asked angrily.

"No," I lied.

"Is he with you?" she asked again.

"No...no. I'm by myself."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I don't..." I couldn't lie again. "It was Dave's brother. I just ran into him, and he started grabbing at me. I'm at the Last Chance." I blurt out.

"That bar on Church Street?" It sounded like she was moving faster.

"Yeah, that one." She was in his car and the engine started.

"Listen, this is not a good time to be in that neighborhood, especially for you. You shouldn't be there by yourself. Is Dave's brother still around?"

"No. I don't know where he went." I say urgently.

"Is Max working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Stay inside and stay by him. I'll be there in five minutes. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until I get there?" she asked me. I was shaking my head before realizing he couldn't see that through the phone.

"No," I say out loud. "It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll go back inside right now and stay close to Max."

"Okay," she didn't sound to be in too much of a hurry to let me off the phone. "Five minutes. Stay inside; I'll come in and get you... and maybe break that guy's arm." She hissed. That's my girl! And that's one of the reasons to why I still love her for being there for me and for whom she is. Just as I'm about to reiterate my promise to do what she asked, the back door swung open. "Shit." My hand dropped slightly, lowering the phone from my ear as I saw the person walking towards me. On the other end of the phone, Amy was calling to me, but I couldn't understand her words.

"What do you want, Dave?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Katherine!" With the single word, I recognize his slur. Less than half an hour had passed since I'd been in his room, but he was already drunk. "Just the girl I was looking for. You know... when my brother called and told me you were here, I realized there were a few things I forgot to tell you."

"Get away from me..." My voice was far from demanding, too drained to be strong.

"Hmm... you know, I think you'll really really want to hear this. It'll really explain some things that I don't think you fully understood." I step back as far as I could, stupidly putting my back against a brick wall.

"You really are a fucking dumb shit. A back alley, by yourself, at night. How much dumber could you get?" he said and laughed.

"What do you want?" It was a nightmare. Worse.

"Just to explain why a guy like me would be caught dead with a stupid bitch like you. I corrupted the innocent little girl they had tagging along, and even took her away from them. You are so fucking stupid if you ever thought I actually gave a shit about you. You were only good for the sex and drugs." He kept walking forward, but I had nowhere to go. Too soon, he was only inches away. The phone now hung limply from my fingers, yet to be closed.

"Okay, so I was nothing. I am nothing. You said what you wanted to say..." I hiss in his face.

"You know... I haven't really decided if I want to be done with you or not. You were good for a personal little emotional punching bag. You just always came back for more." He put his hand on the wall next to my head. I close my eyes and could only think, 'not again. Not twice in one night'. White lights reddened my vision, and I open my eyes to find a car spinning around the corner into the alley. The tires squealed, making Dave turn over his shoulder just as a figured, outlined behind the bright lights, stepped from the car.

"I'm going to rip your fucking throat out, Dave if you don't get away from her!" The intensity in Amy's voice was even more frightening than it had been earlier.

"Easy there tiger. Wouldn't want to risk this one getting hurt or anything, now would we?" He moved closer, putting his hands on my waist.

"Katherine, get in the car." The anger was deeply rooted in her voice. Dave gripped tighter, pulling me up against him.

"Aw, come one. We're not quite done playing yet. You're really going to ruin our fun?" Struggling against him did nothing, he only held tighter. My own eyes found Amy's furious ones, desperate for any amount of reassurance. She stepped closer, leaving the door open and the car running.

"This is your last chance to get your fucking hands off of her." She screamed. I never saw this side of her and to be quite honest, I was scare about what she might do to him.

"Mmm... and if I don't?" he replied with a cheeky smile. Amy covered the area between us in less strides than should have been possible. Grabbing Dave by the shoulder, she pulled him off of me easy and slammed him solidly against the brick wall, pinning him by the throat with her forearm.

"If you don't, I rip your fucking throat out." Her breathing was labored, intensified by her anger. "Kat, get in the car now!" she yelled at me. Oh, I forget to tell you, my girl is black belt. So she can easily kick the shit out of you. Haha!

"What are you going to..." I start to ask but she interrupted me.

"Get. In. The car." Not willing to argue with her, I slowly moved away, not taking my eyes off of them as I backed toward the car, my shadow playing against the wall and across they faces.

"I told you not to hurt her, to never ever lay your hands on her." I hear Amy say to the boy.

"You can have the bitch. I don't need her anymore." He hissed. Rearing back, Amy hit him square in the gut. Once. Twice.

"Amy!" I couldn't let her lose control. It was a stupid thing to do. Her attention broke to me for only a second, but it was a second too much. Pushing her off, Dave took a swing, narrowly missing her jaw. Quick to retaliate, Amy took a swing of her own, landing right on target, and threw Dave back into the wall. Too much was going on, one pushed, the other pushed back. One hit, the other hit back. I stood rooted in place, unable to do anything more than watch. Finally, Amy pulled back and hit Dave square in the temple, throwing him off balance and to the ground. He spat, clearing the blood from his mouth. Picking him up by his shift collar, Amy pulled their faces in close.

"You don't come near her ever again! Or I will kill you." Another hit to the face. "And i'll take my time." A final blow before throwing in against the wall and letting him slump to the ground. I swallow hard because I'm scare and I don't want Amy to get in more troubles. Amy stood and turned slowly, catching me staring at her, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Get in the car, Kate." She said one last time, voice rough and breathing heavy, still furious. I can't argue with her right now, not when she's so angry. I clung to the seat, trying to not look as the road whizzed by faster than it should have.

"Amy?" I breathe out, pushing through my panic. Her jaw was set in a definitive line, and her eyes didn't leave the road for even a second. "Amy..." I tried again, this time with a bit more conviction.

"Give me a second, Katherind." I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me, and continued to watch her face. Finally, we began to slow. Until that moment, I was not aware of what direction we had been heading. Then it was obvious that we were pulling up to the house. She pulled into a spot and killed the engine, but made no movement to get out. Her breaths were deep and forced.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, slowly. It was hard to see her in the darkness, but the shadows made her even more frightening.

"I'm fine." I lied. She hit her hands on the wheel and turned to me. I jump.

"You're lying...And I'm sure that you didn't tell me the whole story!" She hissed.

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "but you're scaring me." She sighed heavily and took a few more deep breaths before turning to look at me. Her blue eyes had softened with concern, and there was very little left to frighten me.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Even in the given circumstance, I loved it when she called me that.

"I am. I'm usually a lot more even tempered, but that..." she couldn't find the proper word to describe Dave the way he wanted.

"I should have made sure you were okay earlier, but I was worried that if you started to cry or started telling me what really happened, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going back there and..." she shook her head, unable to finish what she wanted to say. ''Let's get inside''.

Too quickly, I shook my head. Ashley was the last person I wanted to see me in my current state. Amy was bad enough; the pair of them would be a million times worse.

"Okay, come upstairs then and warm up." she opened her door and got out; I did the same. Before I could take a step away from the car, her arms were around me, holding me tighter than I ever remembered, clutching me to her body. Instinctively, I buried my face against her chest as she wrapped one arm around my lower back and the other near my neck, her head dropping down nearer mine. The quivers from her chest told me she was either near tears or still shaking with anger.

"I'm sorry, I wished that I was there to stop him from hurting you!," she whispered into my hair. The warmth of her breath caused goosebumps to grow up and down my arms. "You're safe now. I promise you're safe. I'm never going to let him hurt you again. I promise." Her arms were warm. I tacitly believed her. "I'm so sorry."

I wanted words to come, something to tell her she didn't need to be sorry, but my brain was too foggy and clouded with emotions I couldn't understand.

"Come on, let's get you inside." she pulled away from our hug and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close and leading me into the house. Once we got in, thank god everyone was asleep she closed and locked the door behind us. For some reason, being in her house made me feel even worse, almost like I was walking into the home of someone I had just cheated on. She started to say something to me, but I cut her off.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask softly. She was watching me, rather intently, and most likely noticed the change that rippled through me.

"Of course," she spoke gently, giving my shoulder a small squeeze, "go on into the bathroom, I'll get you something to change into."

As I stepped away from her, she seemed almost reluctant to let go; her grip lingering for only a fraction of a second longer than necessary. I was in the bathroom for less than a minute before she walked in with a pair of her shorts and a t-shirt for me.

"here.i brought you a t-shirt and a short" she informed me. Taking them from her, I felt even more saddened. An 'I told you so' would have been deserved from her, but I couldn't imagine that even crossing her mind. Instead, she was doing everything she could to take care of me after Dave proved that everything Amy had ever said about him was all too true. I tried to say thank you, but where could I even begin? Before I could even open my mouth , she spoke.

"You can use the towel on the rack, and the wash cloth on top of it. I just put them out, haven't used them yet... I'll leave you alone. Take as long as you need." She said and walked out and closed the door behind her. I set the water to a comfortable level and started the shower, stripping off my clothes and stepping into the tub. The water felt good as I began to scrub myself, but all at once it was not good enough. Dave's face came into view and I scrubbed harder, turning the hot water up a bit more. There were red patches on my skin where I scrubbed, and the heat of the water was almost too much, but I needed it. Then, I could hear Dave's voice, the names that he called me and the vile things he grunted into my ear while he fucked me. I could feel him hitting me, touching me. I could feel the weight of his body on top of mine. All at once, I was crying, having to lean up against the side of the shower to support my own weight. Then I was falling, sliding, my body slowly slumping toward the base of the tub until I curled myself into a ball, bringing my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them, sobbing uncontrollably. The hot water rained down on me as I sat, naked and vulnerable. Had five minutes passed since I had collapsed? Ten? All I could do was cry as the room filled with steam, wrapping me in a blanket of warmth that provided no warmth. There was a knock, just one, gentle and timid.

"Kate?" A tiny creak and an even smaller surge of cool air told me the door was cracked. "Kate, are you okay?" The sound of her voice was calming, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"I'll be done in a second, Amy." My voice was clearly choked and shaken with my sobs, something I knew she couldn't not notice. I could feel her hesitation as she lingered near the door.

"Alright. I'll be out here waiting, but take your time." Her words were purely without subtext. She was not annoyed or trying to rush me. Instead, she was only telling me that she would be there when I got out. She would be waiting to comfort me. It was only a minute after she closed the door again that I turned off the water and stepped from the shower, wrapping her towel around me. Looking down at my hands, I saw how pruned the skin was. No wonder she was worried, I must have been in for a lot longer than I had been aware of. Once I was dry, I pulled on the shorts and t-shirt she had lent me. As the shirt came over my head, I noticed how strongly it smelled of her, giving me a tickle of warmth that had nothing to do with the foggy air. I really miss her! When I emerged, she was sitting on the couch in her bedroom, looking disheartened and concerned. She looked up at me as I walked in and attempted to give me a comforting smile, though it came out quite pained. Without hesitation, I went and sat beside her where she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her chest. Her fingers massaged their way through my wet tangles, calming me significantly. Her body was warm and comforting, welcoming.

"What happened tonight, Kate?" There was reluctance, as if she was asking a question to which she did not want to know the answer. I had my own reluctance, but slowly, word by word, the entire story started to fall out of my mouth. Halfway through, I was crying again, causing her to hold me closer, though, from the sound of her breathing, she was close to tears herself. I could feel her heart beat against her ribs and the sound was soothing. She stroked my hair and ran her fingers up and down my arm as I spoke, relaxing me even more. Once everything was out, she pressed his lips against the top of my head, not kissing, but simply resting herself there. It brought a whole new wave of emotions and guilt, making me wish I were still scrubbing myself in the shower. An uncomfortable feeling rose in my chest.

"Today wasn't the first time he hit you, was it?" she asked me. The words were calm and even, but I could feel the fury behind them.

"I'm sorry, Amy," I choked out, unable to properly answer the question. Even more, I felt that she already knew what it was. Her hand tensed into a fist on my arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You've done nothing wrong." She explained. If only she knew the truth about the drugs. Which I still didn't tell her. She looked down at me and moved her hand under my chin, urging it up gently. Our eyes met for the first time since I stepped out of the shower. Her own eyes were stained red with tears, though it didn't look like she had allowed any to escape down her face.

"You have done absolutely nothing wrong," she said again, slowly, as if explaining something very important.

"I should have listened to you and to everyone else, you all have been telling me that..." I say between my tears

"Shh," she moved her hand to the side of my face, her thumb covering my lips. "It doesn't matter." She added

I started to protest, "But what if you get into trouble for what...", but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that I'm never letting you out of my sight again." A smile flickered to her lips, showing me that she was teasing.

"I think I'm okay with that." I snuggled closer to her, finally feeling at ease like the old time. There was more I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was that she had to take care of me, sorry that she might get into trouble for what happened. Sorry that I hadn't listened to her in the first place. Yet, I felt that everything could wait. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against my forehead.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I mean, I know you... but you're here. You're back and safe." She said in rush

"And sleepy." Until the words slipped out, I hadn't even realized how true they were.

"You're always sleepy." I knew immediately that she was referring to the wide range of times I had fallen asleep on her, and couldn't help but smile.

"It's your fault for being so comfy and warm." My body was relaxing in to her, slowly, yet without restraint. She chuckled shortly.

"I'll be sure to stop that immediately." A sigh escaped her lips as I dropped my head against her chest, desperately wanting to hear her heartbeat again.

"Do you still not want to go to your room?" There was a hint of strain in her voice as she whispered the words. Nothing short of her telling me to leave could have made me go.

"If you don't want me to stay..." I say.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't going to let you out of my sight? You are more than welcome to for however long you want." She informed me. Pulling my knees up onto the couch, I slumped ever further against her.

"If that's the plan, kid, we should probably get you settled before you fall asleep out here and I have to carry you to bed. I'll take the couch tonight." She said and we both chuckled. I started to sit up, feeling even worse about how far out of her way he kept having to go for me.

"I can sleep on the floor." I assure her and blush furiously.

"Nope." She hissed.

"Amy..." I try again.

"Nope."

"Seriously, it's..."

"Nope nope nope." Putting her fingers against her ears, she turned away from me. "La, la, la, la, I can't hear you!"

"Really? You're how old?" I grabbed at her arm, trying to pull her hands away from her ears. "Amy... You're being ridiculous." Suddenly, the mood was completely lightened, and all the problems of the night seemed a million miles away, simply because Amy acted as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Fine, well, as long are you're not listening, you won't care if I say that I'm just going to go outside and sleep in your car to make sure I don't trouble you any more than I already have tonight. So I'll just see you later." I stood as if about to leave. The second I turned away, arms came around my middle.

"not so fast." She yelled and I smirk.

"I thought you weren't listening.", my voice came out strained.

"I have ESP. Can be quite inconvenient sometimes, especially if you're trying to ignore someone who is just talking nonsense." She said. To my great displeasure, I let out a groan of pain as my back hit the mattress. All of the laughter drained from Amy's face.

"Oh God, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't even think..." she was frantic, desperate to apologize. In an instant, she looked ready to cry, eyes full of guilt.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I landed on a sore spot, that's all." I reply.

"...Can I see?" she asked softly.

"Amy, it's not a big..." I hiss because I don't want her to see this.

"Please, Katherine! Just let me see." I understood immediately that, for whatever reason, it was something she needed. Sitting up fully, I moved over on the edge of the bed to give her room to sit next to me. She was hesitant before lowering herself down. With my back to her, I grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it upward, exposing my back to her. I knew, from experience, the blocks and lines of bruises that would be starting to form.

"Oh...I should have kill this bastard tonight!" she breathed sharply, and I watched her over my shoulder as her eyes scanned every inch of my bared skin. Slowly, she reached forward and placed the very tips of her finger across my spine, tracing the outline of purpling skin. She barely brushed a few inches before pulling her hand away sharply and closing her eyes. I can tell that she's feeling guilty right now. It wasn't until I lowered my shirt and turned back to face her that she opened them again, tears far too obvious in them as she hung his head.

"How could anyone hurt you, Kate? And the most important, the fact that you didn't tell me about this in first time! I just can't understand that." She asked coldly. I flinch at the tone of her voice. She wasn't looking for an answer, not one that could be expressed in words, anyway, and it was all I could do to wipe a tear from her face.

"Payback for all the zombies killed in the making of my high scores, I guess." I say and chuckled softly. But she didn't take it very well.

"How can you joke, Kate? After everything tonight..." she yelled softly. Leaning forward, I put my forehead up against her.

"I can joke because my ex, who's my bestfriend makes me feel safe. I know that as long as she's here for me, things will be okay, and I trust her more than anyone else in the world." I say softly.

She sighed. "I feel the same way about you you know that." She replied. I chuckled lightly at her response, feeling vaguely as though we had had the exchange before.

"You feel safe with me?" I teased, referring to how small and nonthreatening I was.

"Absolutely. Safe to be myself and to be honest. Safe to make mistakes. Safe to..." she stopped, but rather than wonder what she was about to say, I focused on keeping my heart steady. I needed to keep my thoughts in the right place.

"Safe to go into a zombie apocalypse and come out alive?" I add and laugh.

"You and your zombies." She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"It's a safe topic, I guess." I smirk.

"You are so not twelve years old anymore." She chuckled.

I was laughing lightly. "In what ways are you referring?"

"Several." I looked at her in a way that said she needed to go on. "You can actually functionally play video games, you dive off the dock, I have photographic evidence that shows you wore a dress..."

The last one left me chuckling. "Anything else?" I ask with a smirk. She paused, chewing her words.

"One more." She let out, looking at me deeply in the eyes, like the first time we've met. I gave her a second to go on, but she didn't.

"And that would be?" I ask softly. Her lips pressed against mine suddenly, sending all the air from my chest. Just as quickly, her hand found the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. Without hesitation and without allowing myself time to think, I returned her kiss, eagerly. Her lips were sweet and gently firm. I pulled him closer. I know that I shouldn't be doing this right now, because I told her that i wasn't ready for anything like that. But right now, I can't help myself, I missed this; her soft lips, her touches, her kisses and all. Shyly, her tongue brushed against my lips, as if unsure, but I met it with my own, hoping she would understand that as encouragement. Rising to my knees to turn myself more towards her, I was surprised when her hands found my thighs and slid me up against her, my legs on either side of hers, and pulled me back down. Our lips never separated as her kissing intensified and deepened, tongues exploring each other's mouths. One hand weaved through my hair as the other braced my lower back, keeping me against her, as if I would ever consider wanting to leave. I couldn't think, not knowing what to do with myself, continually moving my hands across her back, arms, neck, through her hair. She rocked gently, rubbing herself up against me. I met her movement, immediately intoxicated by the sensation. With her palm flat on my lower back, she guided me, bringing me down and in, slowly, sensually. Letting out a sigh against my lips, she lifted me slightly and lowered me backwards onto the bed, never allowing her body to lose contact with mine for even a second. She lay on top of me, body still between my legs. With my knees pulled up, the loose legs of the shorts slid down toward my hips, exposing more of my skin to her. Still kissing me deeply, she gripped my thigh in one hand, sliding along my smooth leg until her fingers brushed just under the short legs. Without venturing any farther, she lifted her hand and resettled it on my covered hip, this time toying with the hem of my shirt. My hopes alone of what she planned to do were enough to elicit a small moan. She began rocking against me again, very lightly, while slipping her hand underneath my shirt on onto my bare stomach. Her skin was erotically warm against my own, and I pulled her closer, gripping onto her t-shirt as if it were my final lifeline. Her hand slid further up, slowly following every curve until just below my breast, then back downward. Our lips pressed together with more force, almost frantically. Once her fingers came back to my hip, she gripped me with both hands and rocked me downward against her. Her firm body pushed against me in all the right places and I wrapped my fingers further into her shirt, maintaining what bit of self control I had left to keep from calling out. Not loosening her grip, she rocked me downward again, bringing herself up to meet me.

"Uh!" No longer able to hold it in, I moaned against her lips and that's when I regretted , too quickly, she pushed himself away from me.I give her a confuse and sad look.

"shit..." and stood from the bed. "Oh, shit. That didn't just... that... Shit." Covering her face with her hand and shaking her head, she started toward the door. "Goodnight, Kate."

Torn from my euphoria, I couldn't understand what had just happened, only that she was walking away.

"Wait! Amy, I'm sorry! What's going on with you? Please don't go." I ask in rush.

"I'm seeing someone, Katherine! And I can't do this to her, to myself or to you! It's not fair for anyone!." She hissed. And just like that my heart crash down again.

"Wait! Don't go. Please. Don't leave me alone. Not tonight. Please." she stood in the doorway, weight slightly forward as if she were readying erself to leave at any moment. "You can't let me out of your sight, right?" A wavering smirk raised the smallest portion of her lip, and she settled herself back onto her heels.

"Sounds about right." Her tone gave the feeling of defeat, yet not unpleasantly.

"Just... let me shower, okay. Five minutes and then I'll be right back." I nodded, still trying to maintain my composure, and watched her leave the room. Nothing made sense. What had just happened? I can't believe that she's seeing someone right now, I thought that she was single. I spent the first couple minutes of her shower hitting my head against the pillow, trying to straighten out at least one thought. When that didn't work, I flipped off the light and curled myself into a ball. She was mad at me. She had to be. Was she in the shower washing me off of her the way I had washed Dave off of me? Unable to take the thoughts, I squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could and silently begged for sleep.

"Katherine?" Her voice was soft in the darkness. I heard her bare feet on the carpet as she walked into the room. I did not open my eyes. The mattress shifted underneath me as she sat and then lowered herself down onto the bed, laying on her side toward me.

"I know you're still awake. You breathe differently when you sleep." she smelled like perfection, and I couldn't ignore her. Opening my eyes, I saw her looking right back at me, her every feature gentle and kind. There was no anger or annoyance. It was the same face I had known for years.

"I thought you might not come back in." I blurt out. Her hands closed around mine, bringing them close to her chest.

"I'm right here." Her nearness was comforting, though my head was spinning in confusion and conflicting feelings. My lips tingled, my heart was unsteady; I didn't know what to do. One of her hands found my cheek and brushed the hair off of my face, making me feel light.

"Just go to sleep" The soft voice, just as it had always been. "I'll be right here." Closing my eyes, it didn't take long before I felt myself being dragged into sleep. Slowly, my body grew limp, but she still held firmly onto my hand, a constant reminder that he was still there for me. Dave grabbed me, pulling me away forcefully, screaming things at me that I couldn't hear, before throwing me to the ground. His brother stood over me, too, smiling in the most frightening way. Scrambling, I tried backing away, but immediately hit a wall. They came forward, closer and closer, both starting to laugh. I jolted awake, immediately recognizing where I was but still feeling exposed.

"Amy?" I whispered gently, desperately hoping she wouldn't refuse what I was about to ask. "Amy, will you hold me? You can say no if you want, and..."

"Come here." There was no hesitation and no annoyance. There was only concern. She opened her arms and pulled me into her. Flat on her back, she guided my head to her chest and secured me in her arms. Draping my arm over her, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. The warmth of her body, the solidness of her arms, it was exactly what I needed. She ran her fingers through my hair and slowly massaged the nape of my neck.

"I told you I'd always be here to hold you. I'm never letting you go." She blurted confused, my lips still tingling, I fell asleep.

**What do you think ?Let me know:) =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks everyone for the last reviews! Mistakes are mine and if you see any missing word it's because of the Edit/Preview Document:)**

**Enjoy!**

"Where were you?" Spencer asked her wife. Ashley sighed and reached her hand in her hair before she removes her coat.

"Went out to have a few drinks!" she answered with a harsh tone. Spencer gave her an icy look.

"Like the old Ashley! I thought that you were done with all that! "The blonde girl hissed.

"Well, apparently not! And it's not like it starts to be a habit now, so don't need to yell on me!" the brunette hissed back and walked past her wife. Spencer followed her upstairs to their room; she wasn't done with her discussion with Ashley.

"Yeah, right! That's one of the things that made you cheat on me with Carmen! "Spencer yelled. The girls were asleep but they didn't care at the moment. Ashley turned her head to look at her wife.

"Don't fuckin bring that up again, Spence! It's in the past and what I did that night was a mistake and it was my entire fault "she yelled back and turned back to get dress into her pyjamas but she didn't had the chance to do it. Spencer scoffed.

"No! It's not what YOU did; it's what you TWO did! You didn't care at this moment to know that you have a wife and two kids back home! But no, you got drunk and fucked another girl!" she raised her voice. Ashley pinched her nose to calm herself but she knows that she couldn't.

"Carmen has nothing to do with it! I forced myself into her even if she told me that we shouldn't do it! And I did care I was just angry at you after the fight we had!" the brunette replied with an angry tone. The blonde laughed bitterly and Ashley glared at her.

"So why you didn't stop? Why did you have to fuck everything up? Our kids don't even know why we got separated for eight months, you didn't tell them!" the blonde asked firmly.

"BECAUSE, SPENCER! I WAS TOO ANGRY TO THINK AT THE MOMENT, WE HAD THIS FIGHT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GO TO CALIFORNIA!" she screamed with rage.

"It wasn't a reason for you to cheat on me! We could have talk about it togheter! Now, every time you get angry, you are going to fuck some stupid girl? You, going to NY, make me scare because I don't trust you to be alone in another country by yourself "Spencer asked coldly with disgust.

"Right! Like we are doing right now!...And now you're being an ass to think about me like that, it's not cuz I cheated on you once that I'll do it a second time!...you going to have to deal with it,cuz I'm going to NY end of the story " the brunette clenched her jaw.

"Once you cheat on someone what make you think that you won't do it twice or more than that! Fine, you can go to that fuckin meeting but don't come crying into my arms if I don't talk to you or answer your calls! "She said through her teeth. Ashley groaned angrily and raised her hands.

"I never thought that you could say something like that about your wife...and don't need to be ridiculous, Spence!" she laughed bitterly. Spencer crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer to her wife.

"I didn't ask to get married to a whore! I asked to get married to a beautiful girl who cares about the people around her but not only for herself! To someone who can be there for her family when we need her, not someone who will put her career before her family! Now, Ashley I'm the one to ask myself why I got marry to you. You can't even give the love and the life that I'm asking for! You're not the same women that I met!" Spencer hissed softly in her face. Ashley's eyes went dark immediately with pure anger, sadness and madness. She couldn't believe that her wife just said all this. She clenched her eyes shut to hold back the tears and she did. She was so angry that she smashed the vase that was beside her, it broke into a million pieces. Spencer jumped at the noise and that's went their daughters and Katherine came running into their room.

"What's going on with you two? "Amy asked in disbelief, rubbing her eyes tiredly when she saw the broken pieces on the floor.

"Ash, are you alright?" Amanda asked carefully to her mom. Ashley didn't say anything and walked past them to the front door where she gets into her car and drove away. When she was gone, Amy took her mom in her arms.

"Why is she mad mom?" she asked softly. Spencer just keeps crying.

"We got into a fight again

**AAA**

Spencer pov

I don't even know what to do with her, she's hurting me and I can't deal with this. She prefers to go to NY instead of staying with us. I'm so angry right now and I'm not even worry that she's still didn't get back home. It's 7am and I have to go to work. I sigh and finish my breakfast, the girls were there but none of them were talking. Amy was giving me the eye and the two other one were staring at their food. I give a confuse look at my daughter because there was something wrong with her. I can tell because she can't even hold the spoon in her hand.

"What the fuck did you do to yourself, Amy!" I ask, my voice rising in concern as she got up and stepped over the sink to put her plate in it. She looked at Katherine, who I think was telling her to not say anything.

"It's nothing," I have pulled back and take her bandaged hand in mine; she winced as she looked up at me in shock but she didn't let go. She got in trouble again; I glare at her because she knows why. She bits her lips nervously.

"Amy, what did you do this time?" Amanda, concern twisting her face into a grimace and she rolled her eyes at the end. She took her hand out of mine, wincing again.

"Nothing, ok? I broke it when I was practicing on the punchy bag" She said, looking down so as not to meet either of our gaze. I know that she was lying because she never broke a hand by doing this.

"Oh, an accident," Amanda said with sarcasm in her voice, "good thing I'm stupid, or I might think you'd been in a fight. "Her sister glared at her and she smirked.

"Amy! I'm waiting for an answer! "I ask angryly. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"It was my fault, ...we...were playing and I kind of twist her wrist! "She explained softly. I look between Amy and Katherine to see if one of them were lying again. But for me it was the true, because they always like to fight against each other. I see Amanda eyes Katherine carefully and this one looked away immediately. I groan because I can never understand a teenager.

"Alright, well next time both of you be careful! "I warn before I take my bag and keys.

"Yea, mom!" Amy mumbled. I kiss each of them before I walk out of the door. It took me 30minutes to be at work because of the stupid traffic. When I walk into the edifice, I say hello to everyone and stop at my assistance's office to ask her if I receive anything.

"Hey, Mary! How are you "I ask when I enter in the office? She gave me a big smile.

"Hey Spence! I'm fine, what about you? "She asked me. I chuckle softly in my head because when she calls me like that Ash always gets mad and that's why she hates her. I groan and sit on the edge of her desk.

"Not so good, I got into another fight with Ash!" I hiss at each word. She bits her lips and gave me a sorry look.

"What did she do this time? Maybe I can kick her ass for you!" she asked and I playfully hit her on the arm.

"No violence! And she's going to NY with a new singer; which I recall is a girl!" I explain. She scoffed and I glare at her.

"So what, Spencer? You're jealous because of that? She's going there for her work, not to have some fun!" she replied.

"That's not what happened when she was in Cali!" I said coldly and she gave me a confuse look. I sigh because I just realize that I never told her about her sister and my wife.

"She fucked your sister!" I yell and her eyes widened in shock.

"She what? I'm going to kill Carmen when she gets back from NY! "She raised her voice. I clench my jaw and shook my head.

"I'm with you and...Wait! What did you say?" I ask. She looked at me with a stupid look.

"I said that I'm going to kill her when she gets back from...Oh! Shit!" she stopped because I think she just realized what she was saying. I stand up from the desk and start to walk around the room. Maybe what I'm thinking right now is not true.

"Is there something you know that I don't know?" I ask angryly. She swallowed hard.

"Erm...ok, I knew that my sister was going to NY for a featuring but she never tell me with whom, until you came into the room!" she explained softly.

"And how can you know that she's going with Ash?" I ask again. She sighed and reached her hand in her hair.

"Spencer, c'mon! I don't know what Ash told you but when she probably told you that she met "a new singer", well it was Carmen!" she said. Ok! Now I think I need to sit down because I'm going to turn crazy and hit someone. Ash is cheating on me again but what I can't understand it's why she didn't tell me the truth. I clench my hair in my fists.

"What am I going to do now? I'm so sick of her lies, Mary!" I scream and she took me in her arms. I fight with her but she was stronger than me.  
><strong>AAA<strong>

When I walk in the house I can hear Amanda laughing and talking with someone, and when I hear with who she was my blood immediately start to broil. I make my way to the living room and when Ashley saw me, her smile disappears immediately.

"Hey mom!" my daughter said. I give her a smile.

"What are you two up to? "I ask and I can feel her eyes on me but I don't dare to look at her.

"Oh, well mom bought me a new pair of Jordan! "She said excitedly. One thing, this girl is addicted to sneakers; she has more than 30 pairs in her room. I roll my eyes.

"Good to know...and you, what the hell are you doing here." I ask harshly. She swallowed hard and my daughter gave me a confuse look.

"I live her, Spencer!" she answered. I glare at her.

"Ok, can someone tell me what is going on here? You two can't stop fighting a lot those days!" my daughter said sadly. I sigh because I hate to see her like this but I'm not the guilty on in this story.

"Nothing! I have to talk with your mom! "I answer and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. "Was the only thing she said before she walks out of the front door?

"Why are you here? And where we're you all night?" I ask angrily.

"I didn't think that you wanted to see me home!" she answered and I scoff.

"Believe me, I didn't want to! "I reply.

"I just had a couple of drinks at the club..."she informs me.

"Carmen? "I yell and she frowned.

"Why do you always have to bring that name! Fuck sake, Spencer I don't see that girl anymore!" she yelled and I know that she's lying.

"Are you sure about that? "I ask with venom.

"Yes!"

"Then tell me why you DIDN'T tell me the truth about the meeting to NY? Why you didn't tell me that "the new girl" is Carmen! Did you really have to lie again so you can go and fuck her again?" I screamed with rage. And with the look in her eyes, I can tell that she was surprise.

"It's not what you think...I'll never cheat on you twice, you know that! And the fact that I didn't tell you it's cuz I knew that you were going to react that way!" she said softly and I laugh bitterly.

"Hell yeah, you know me well! But you know what Ash, till you don't come to your sense, I don't even WANT to see you around here! Cuz I'm so sick of your behavior, your lies and your secrets!" I raise my voice on her face.

"What? What do you mean by that, Spence?" she asked urgently and in panic.

"That means that I want us to take a break!" I explain.

"NO! Not again, we can work this out if we can talk properly without yelling on each other" she blurted out. I can tell, by looking at her in the eyes that she really want to work this out. But for me, it wasn't so easy, I shook my head.

"It's time for you to go, I don't think you want to be late for the meeting in NY! "Was the only thing I say before I walk into the bathroom to hide myself to cry? I cry more when I hear the noise of broken glasses coming from outside. I know that she was very angry and obsesses at this time, but I can't help it.

**AAA**

Amanda pov

I'm angry after my parents but mostly after Ashley. She's leaving us again for a few days and it's like she doesn't care about us anymore. But I don't think that she'll left us. I groan and walk in the gym because I have a basketball practice before the match that we are going to play tomorrow night. And yet again, Ashley promised me that she won't miss any game this time but I guess that it's too late for that. I walk in the locker room and start to get change. While I'm changing, Megan walked in with a smile on her face and she started to eye me up and down and she blushed furiously. I'm only wearing my bra and my basketball's short.

"See something you like, Meg?" I ask innocently.

"Erm...no...I was...I just came here to take my...jersey!" she rambled and I chuckle. I walk closer to her and throw my shirt that I was holding. The more I get close to her the more she takes a step back until her back hit the wall. I smirk again and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Are you sure that's why you came here?" I ask seductively, looking at her in the eyes. I reach my hand under her shirt and start to run my fingers on her stomach up to her chest and she gasped.

"I...argh! For fuck sake! "She blurted out before she smashed her lips on mine, kissing me hungrily. I smile into the kiss and she pinned me into the wall, biting and licking down my neck, I let out a moan. She pulls away from my neck and kissed me one more time on the lips.

"Damn! Someone is horny tonight!" I say and give her a cheeky smile. She let out a sigh and step back from me.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't stop myself from kissing you!" she smirked. And I laugh.

"I saw that...you were almost ready to jump my bones "I say and she snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself...let's get going before the coach come in here "she informed me. I nod and give her one last kiss before I finish getting dress. I can't stop asking myself, what I am doing! I know that I have some feelings for her but I don't know how to work this out. Since that since that night we never had a serious conversation, it was always about sex. It been two days and I still can't stop myself to be around her. I sigh and run in the gym where my team was waiting for me. The coach glared at me because he hates it when I'm late.

"You're late again!" he hissed and I roll my eyes, I hate this guy.

"Sorry, I was caught into a make out session in the locker room! "I say with a smirk. The girls started to laugh and Megan too. The coach was fuming and I was surprise that he didn't turn into a fire.

"You're the captain, Amanda! So don't make me regret this! Everyone 50 suicide, now!" he yelled and everyone groaned unhappily including me. Two hours later, the practice was over and I'm so dead. My feet and my back are hurting me; I really need a massage right now. I whine and jump in the shower and wash myself before I get back home. It was already 5pm and I'm fucking hungry right now. I close the water and get out of the shower and start to dry my body. Just as I was doing this, she walked in again but this time she wasn't looking at me up and down. Her mouth was half open.

"Whoo hoo! Megan! Close your mouth or you might catch a fish!" I chuckled softly and wrapped the towel around myself. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry...didn't mean to stare at you like that "she said in a rush.

"No need to apologies! It's quite funny that you always walk on me half naked or...naked!" I say and give her a mischievous smile. She glared at me.

"Rah rah rah, very funny...so are you going back home now "she asked me. I put my bra and underwear before I can answer her.

"Yea, I'm super hungry and if I don't eat, I'm going to explode!" I whine and she laughed. I finish to dress myself and take my bag and car keys.

"Well maybe we can go...grab something to eat! I mean if you don't want to I totally understand, cuz it's not like..."she started to ramble and now I have to stop her from doing this. I press my index on her lips and she stopped rambling.

"Megan! Breathe! I'll go with you'' I say with a smile and she smiled back. God, I'm in trouble!

**AAA**

**Ashley's Pov**

I'm so piss, angry and sad right now! I just can't believe that she asked for a fuckin break! We could have work this out, but no the only thing we do it's screaming on each other. Right now, I'm at the Plaza Hotel in NewYork, I just arrive and the first thing that I'm thinking about it's to have a drink to forget about what happened a few hours ago.

''what's going on with you lately? You seem obsess about something.'' The brunette asked me before she sat on the bed beside me. I put my head in my hands and rub my temple.

''don't ask any questions, Carmen! I'm not in the fuckin mood tonight!'' I answer coldly and she stood up from the bed and I know that right now, she's angry at me.

''Fine! When you'll stop moping around, tell me!'' she hissed before she stormed out of the hotel room. I groan and drop my body on the bed and that's when my phone rang. I was hoping that it would be her but it wasn't.

''hey Hun'' I say over the phone.

''_where__are__you,__mom?_'' Amy asked me. I sigh sadly and reach my hand in my hair.

''NY for a meeting, I'll be home in two days'' I answer softly and I hear her scoff.

''_right!__Like__you__said__the__last__time__you__went__to__Cali__and__you__came__back__5__days__after!__''_ she said coldly.

''hey, watch your tone! It's a part of my job to be at this meeting right now and if I said that I'll

''_fine!__Have__a__good__meeting__and__I__'__ll__see__you__when__you__get__back__'_' was the only thing she yelled before she hangs up on my face. Another one who's mad at me. Great! Since that I'm alone and Carmen went to god knows where, I'm going to get drunk by myself. And I can't wait for this weekend to be done so I can get back home and have a real talk with my wife.

**AAA  
>Amy's Pod <strong>

Yes I lied to my mom about my hand and so what? I wasn't going to tell her that my ex got raped and I beat the shit out of the boy who did this to her. Well anyway, what I can't stop thinking about, it's the fact that I fuckin kiss Katherine and I didn't want to stop, I couldn't. But I had to because one I have my eyes on someone else since a long time and two I don't want to hurt any of them but I guess that's it's already done for Katherine. I know that she told me that I have to move on and I did, but the question is; did she really move on from me? I don't think so. And now, how am I going to tell Emma that I kissed my ex and almost sleep with her? Shit!

When I walk in the gym for my sister's match, I spot Emma sitting on one of the bench beside Jason and on the other side I spot Katherine sitting beside Spencer. OH god! What do I do? Before I can answer to my question, I see Emma walking toward me with a big smile. I didn't have the choice but to give her a forcing smile.

''hey…I'm happy to see you here'' she said softly even if she was very close to my body. I tense a little bit and I think she noticed it because she gave me a confuse look. I did that because Katherine is staring at me and I can't read her look.

''yea, me too…how about we go somewhere else before the match starts?'' I smirk and she winked. I grab her hand and drag her in the bathroom with me. I had to get away from the gym because I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I push her on the wall of the bathroom and her jacket down off her shoulders and my lips against hers. She put her hands on my hips and pulled me against her, sliding them upwards to lift my shirt and pull it over my head. Her shirt joined mine on the floor and she was pushing me backwards towards a cubicle as her hands fumbled at my belt and the zipper of my jeans. I really need her right now but all I can see it's Katherine, Emma, Katherine, Emma! I pull away from her and blink my eyes twice and she furrowed her eyebrows.

''what's wrong with you?'' she asked in concern. All I can think about it's me and Katherine on my bed kissing and touching each other. I swallow hard and shook my head and kiss her because I didn't want to answer her question. By the time she had them undone and I start to bit on her neck, kissing her stomach as I undid her pants but when she moaned, my fingers freeze on her belt. OH no! Not again! She opened her eyes and glared at me before she pushed my fingers off of her belt.

''what are you doing?'' I ask and she put her shirt back on.

''I'm leaving because I don't know what's going on with you right now! You can't even touch me'' she hissed and walk past me to the door but I stop her by the arm. I have to stop thinking about Katherine when I'm with Emma or about Emma when I'm with Katherine. I walk close to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

''I'm sorry…I'm…just obsess because my parents are fighting and Ashley is gone to NY'' I lie. Ok, not really! I'm obsessed about that but I'm not ready to tell her what happened with Katherine. She sighed softly and kissed me on the lips before she take me in her arms.

''I'm sorry to hear that…I think we should get back because the game starts.'' She informed and I nod. I follow her and when we get to the gym, I can feel two pair of blue eyes on me. But I didn't dare to turn my head.

**What do you think? You want more or not?:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for the reviews and all…In this chapter you'll have the POV of every girls except Megan and Carmen…this chapter = happiness and sadness…In the next chapter, Ashley is getting back from NY!:) If you see any missing words its because pf the Edit/Preview document and MISTAKES ARE MINE!..Enjoy;)**

**Ashley****Pov**

When I woke up, my head was hurting me like a bitch and now I have to get out of bed to get ready for the studio. I groan tiredly and jump in shock when I see Carmen standing in front of me with a cup of coffee. I glare at her because I hate that when someone scare the shit out of me. She smirked and gave me the cup.

"thanks !...And next time don't do this!" I warn and she chuckled.

"whatever, Ash...so are you..." but I interrupt her because I know what she was going to say.

"No, Carmen! I don't want to talk about it!" I Say tiredly and she rolled her eyes. I take a sip from the cup and let out a sigh.

"Please, Ashley! We can't go to that meeting if you don't want to let it out" she pouted. I reach my hand in my hair because I don't if I want to tell her why I'm in a mess but she's one of my friends and if I don't tell her, she'll go to Aiden, her brother.

"She's still angry after what happened to California and the fact that I didn't tell her the truth about the trip to NY!" I mumble.

"Oh! "Was the only thing she said and I nod.

"Yep and trust me, if she see you, she's going to murder you! "I say with a serious tone and she snorted. To be truth, Carmen never scares of anyone except me. Last time that we were at a club, a dude started to piss her sister of and she didn't like it. She broke his arm and his nose. Poor guy!Haha!

"I didn't do anything and let me remind you that you're the one who jumped on me because you were too horny...and she have nothing to worry about because I don't want to ruin your relationship again!" she informed me.

"I know that...and me too but I don't know what to do anymore, she asked for a fuckin break!" I hiss.

"what?Why?...I mean I know why but a break won't fix your problems! You can talk to a counselor or sit down with her to talk about it"she said softly.

"I'm NOT going to talk with a counselor about my problems and I tried to talk with her like really adults do but the only thing she can do it's scream after me!"I say harshly.

"well,it's either that or you'll lose her and your daughters over something that was in the past!"she said angryly.I give her a cold stare because she knows that I hate that when she's right.I roll my eyes and stood up from the bed and grab my towel from the edge of the I left,I turn to Carmen and I know that what I'm going to say will hurt her but I'm so piss and mad that I can control my words right now.

"just because you lost Kyla doesn't mean that you have the right to say something like that to me!" I say angryly and a part of me wished that I didn't bring that up because I can see in her eyes that she was going to gave me a sad and angry look before she walked out of the room.I sigh because now I feel stupid for hurting the people that I REALLY care about.I walk to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth,when I'm done I walk to the kitchen where I see her drinking something and I know that it's not have a problem with the alcohol since...I don't want to bring that up acted like if I wasn't there and continues to drink.I walk past her to take a bowl of cereal and I sit in front of her.I don't know where to start so I say the first sentence that came through my mind.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled softly and she laughed bitterly.

"save it,Ashley!"she hissed and slammed her glass on the table before she stood up to get ready for the studio.I put my elbows on the table and bring my head in my hands and let out a we arrived to the studio,Carmen went to use the bathroom while I walk toward one of the producer.I smile at him.

"hello,!It's finally nice to meet you in real!"he greeted with a big smile.I nod and smile I wasn't so gay,I'll totally jump on him right now cuz he's so hot!

"well, me too Mr..."

"Damon,Damon Salvator!...Where's your partner in crime?" he asked curiously and I roll my chuckled softly and before I have the time to answer her voice interrupted me.

"right here!...Can we start now?" she asked with an attitude.I give her a cold stare.

"show some respect Carmen!I certainly don't want to lose this opportunity!"I hiss and she scoffed.

"you don't want to lose it like you don't want to lose your family!"she replied.I clench my jaw and my fists,ready to walk close to her but a stone body stopped me.

"Girls,I think it's enough!...We are here to work on the new Mixtape,so please behave!Both of you." he warned.I stare at Carmen in the eyes and she looked away immediately because she knows that I'm angry at 's lucky that I didn't hit her cuz last time she ended up with a broken nose.

"fine by me but it depend on her!If you don't want me to do this Mixtape with you,you can go I'll find someone else"I say coldly.

"I'm sorry,can we start now ?"she asked but didn't wait for our answer before she walks into the room.I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"she's a hard girl!" he blurted out.

"Yea,she is"was the last thing I say before we walked into the god!It's going to be a long day.

**Spencer****pov**

She called me twice but I didn't answer,I couldn't do it because I was still mad at her for what she did.I really want to call her back and tell her that I miss her and everything will be alright but if I say that it would be a lie.I sigh,reaching my hand in my hair and lay my head on the top of the couch but got interrupted by two people.

"hey mom!"Amanda greeted me.I turn toward her and frown a little bit when I see her holding hand with...!Did I miss an episode?She smiled and sat beside me with Megan by her side.

"euh...hello?"I say and she rolled her eyes because she catch my reaction.

"where's Amy?"she asked and I can tell that she was nervous.

"out,she didn't say with who and where,you know her...Now,can you tell me what is going on between you two?"I smirk and she blushed furiously.

"typical...erm,well we are dating"she mumbled shyly and my smile wide because I'm happy that my daughter finally came to her sense and admit her feelings to her bestfriend.I was sad to see my own daughter sad and depress because of that and now that she's happy I wish the best for them.

"aw!I'm so happy to hear that!It took you years to finally admit it!"I say and she glared at me while Megan raised her eyebrow.

"years,hmm?"the brunette said playfully and Amanda pouted before she hide her face.

"not funny!It was hard for me to do this but now it's over and I have you!"she whispered and gave her a quick of them blushed because they forgot that I was still in the room.

"well now it's over and you not scare anymore but happy!"I exclaim and they smiled to each other.

"so,did you talk to mom lately?"Argh!I knew that this question was coming.I shook my head.

"no I haven't and I don't want to talk about it,sweety!"I tell her and she god that she don't any more question.

**Amanda's POV**

''Hey,where are you going?'' my sister yelled from the living room when she saw me run to the front door.I sigh and turn to her.

''going to see a movie with Megan'' I answer and she rolled her eyes.

''hmm,interesting!...And why am I not invited?'' she asked with a fake pout.

''because it's just me and her…find someone to hang out with instead of moping around!'' I reply grinned and stood up from the couch with a huge smile on her face.

''you asked her on a date?'' she yelled in surprise.I scratch the back of my head because I was feeling uncomfortable to talk to my sister about that.

''erm…kind of…but we're taking this slow,you know?'' I say in rush and she raised her eyebrow.

''yeah right,I'm sure that both of you already did something with each other'' she smirked and I last thing that I don't want to talk about with her it's SEX!

''Amy,please!I'm out of here,see you later'' I say, my face is red like a tomato and I grab my car keys.

''Don't have too much fun'' she winked.I shake my head and walk out of the door without a we arrived at movie theater,I buy two tickets for Footloose.

''are you ready to go now?'' I ask her because I was quite nervous right now and I don't know how can I be when I'm around smiled and nodded.

''yea let's go'' she grabbed my hand and dragged me down with her.

**Amy's Pov**

I'm sitting outside of the house in the dark right now,cuz one I'm alone and two I have nothing to do but smoke a my parents were there I would be dead.I sigh and throw the rest on the head can't stop spinning because I can't stop thinking about what happened between me and Katherine and I don't know how to tell Emma about what happened.I wished that my life was more easy than that.

''can i?'' a soft voice asked I can tell that she was scare to receive my answer.I want to say no,I really do but I can't.

''yea'' was the only word that I can say to her.I turn my head away from her because she was trying to hold our gaze.

''thanks for saving me this night,but you know that you didn't had to'' she said and I can't help but laugh bitterly and she frowned.

''you called me,rememeber!So of course I had to come and I wasn't going to let that bastard take advantage of you!'' I looked down to the ground.

''it's a little bit too late for that,don't you think?'' she replied.I sigh, reaching my hand in my hair.

''I know and that's why I won't let this happen again!''I add and she chuckled softly.

''Amy,you can't save me from this is my fault,I'm the one who was stupid to get involve with Dave,not you'' she now I was a bit confuse cuz I think that I just realize that there may be other things that she didn't tell me.

''in what did you get involve with him and why?'' I bits her lips and look away from me but I grab her chin and turn her head to look at me.

''Kat,is there something that you not telling me!'' I ask shook her head and moved away from me.

''n-nothing important''I scoff,she's kidding right?

''you kidding right?...this guy beat the shit out of you and let me remind you,RAPED you!So there must be a reason to why he did this to you…but now you telling me that's it's nothing important,which I think it's a lie'' I yell and she flinched.

''I don't want to talk about it,so drop it!'' she yelled back.I lick my lips with madness and nod my head at the same time.

''you want to drop it but I don't!I save your fuckin life and now I don't even deserve some explanation?'' I raise my I was angry for real because I don't understand why she won't tell me a word about the real situation.

''yes you did and I thank you for that…but I didn't ask for any of this,I didn't ask to get lost into something that I didn't want to,I didn't ask to lose my parents and you,I didn't ask to fall in Dave's trap and I fuckin didn't ask to be still IN LOVE WITH YOU!''She screamed with rage and tears in her eyes wide and I swallow ,I think that I just hit a nerve on her and I feel guilty about it.I didn't want to get angry with her but I had too.I just can't believe that she's still really in love with me again when she told me that she wasn' stood up and ran inside of the 's when I come out to my sense and run after her,I stop her by the arm but she yanked my hand away from raised her arms.

''don't fuckin touch me,Amy!...just don't!'' she hissed through her tears.I feel bad for her now,why did I had to do this again;hurt her,make her feel like she was nothing.I walk close to her and grab her forcely on the shoulders to stop her from moving.

''calm down,ok?...I didn't mean to obsess you by asking questions,I just…still care about you and I can't deal with all this;seeing you getting hurt by someone else'' I explain sobbed and we stare at each other in the eyes.I swallow hard because I have to stop myself from kissing her because I really want sake!what the hell is going with me?She blinked her eyes and look away from my eyes.

''you still care about me and I still do…who was that girl?'' she asked me with a sad smile.I can sense some jealousy but I can't do anything about that.I sigh and look at the ground.

''erm…her name is 's Amanda's best friend and I really…like her''I inform softly.

''so that's why you didn't want to keep going that night'' she mumbled and I nod uncertainly.

''yes,I'm sorry,Katherine but…I just shouldn't have kiss you and I regret it'' I !Another stupid word from me that I shouldn't have say.

''wow!i…I can't believe that you just said that''she said in shock but with hurt in her pushed me on the chest and I try to stop her but she slapped me!She fuckin slapped me!I hold my cheek.

''I need to get some air'' she mumbled softly before she ran out of the house.

''ouch!''I say and rub my cheek.I need to stop her again because I don't want her to be out at this time.I walk outside and look everywhere but she was already !She's then my Iphone starts to ring,I look on the screen and it was Emma and she asked me to come over,wich I gladly accepted.

**Katherine POV**

I really thought that the kiss meant something for her but I guess I was too stupid to believe is the only girl that I will always love no matter what and I just can't let her go. I sigh and swallow another shot,yep I'm at a club right now.I need to drink my pain away even when I know that there's other way to do it.

"Hey there," she said. Her voice was sweet and innocent sounding. She probably wasn't, but she sounded the part well enough. "You know where the washrooms are?"She's kidding,right? She came all this way to ask me that!I roll my eyes and point back to the clearly marked door right behind where she had been sitting without looking up.

"Don't say much, do you?" she asked, stopping and leaning against the bar next to me.

"Nothing to say," I say, lifting my glass to my lips again.

"I don't really know that guy," she said, making excuses. "We just met him and he started buying drinks is all. He seems like kind of an asshole."I roll my eyes,this girl is driving me crazy.I just want to be alone right now!I shrugged, going for the bottle again.

"You should come hang out down there," Chloe prodded me. "Me and my girls are going to a party when we leave here, as soon as we can ditch that guy. You can come if you want."

"I'm no good at parties," I lie to her. Charlie slipped to my end of the bar and poured me another shot, waving off my money. Charlie knew; like I said, he was a good bartender.

"Maybe then we can just go party together? At my place…?" she asked. I chuckled drunkenly to that, this girl is hilarious.

"Did you think you would be in a place like this at 2am asking some scruffy stranger to come to your house with you when you were spelling 'photosynthesis' to win the grade two spelling bee?" I blurt out.

"What?" Chloe asked with genuine surprise on her face.

"Was this your goal back then? You could probably do better than me,_ Chloe_. I'm no fucking good." I raised her eyebrow.

"How did you know that? Did we go to school together or something? " I turn and look at her over the top of my glass, watching her grasp at straws to make sense of something that shouldn't. "Wow, you have really intense eyes, gurl. What's your name?"

"Did you notice how you just changed the subject from something unique to something banal?" I asked her. "You were asking me a question a second ago."

"Oh yeah! I totally was, right?"she said with a little laugh. I shake my head and finish my !Now I can tell that I'm drunk,I can't even stand up!Haha. What was that since I'd gotten here…eleven? Twelve? I'd stopped counting.

"Hey, c'mon Chloe! Leave the girl alone and come do one last shot!" the prick in the white shirt yelled from the other end of the bar. I see Charlie lean to him and say something so I listen closer; not with my ears much as with my mind. She was telling the prick to leave me be, that I was good shit, that he didn't want to piss me off when I was drunk. Chloe just waved and leaned closer to don't even know me so how can she say in this world are crazy!

"I've got more booze at my place," she said mischievously. "We can keep this going."Booze. Well… can I say no to that. It wouldn't be the first time I'd gone home with a girl from a club since I broke up with… fuck that,I'm alone and I need some entertainment.

"Yeah. Alright. Whatever." I tell her.

"Cool man! Let's get out of here, then." She took me by the hand and led me to where she'd left her jacket on her stool by her friends.

"You're leaving with that girl?" the prick asked her, looking pissed off. "she looks like a laundry basket for fuck's sake."I clench my fists and glare at him,I really want to punch him but he makes me think of Dave.

"Hey man, take it easy," Charlie told the prick in the shirt.

"Whatever," the crisp guy said, glaring at me. "Sylvia, you want to go back at my place?"

"No, Chloe's my ride. I have to go too," Sylvia said, getting up and putting her jacket on.I smirk to him and give him the middle finger. He clenched his jaw and stood up to do something but Charlie pushed him back on the chair.

"C'mon girls! Fuck this girl, come party with me." He took Sylvia's wrist in his hand, harder than I thought fair.I got angry because I never accept that a guy raise his hand on a girl.I don't love that.

"Dude," I say through the fog of beer and whiskey, a bit unsteady on my feet. "You just put your hand on that girl?"

"Katherine…" Charlie said, holding out his open hand to me. "It's all good, right?"

"It is if he lets go," I say quietly,glaring at him.

"You want to start some kind of problem?" the prick asked me, sticking his chin out.

"Nah man. Just…let go is all." I hiss.I was scare but I didn't show it,if Amy was there it would have been another did; he let go to poke his finger in my chest and tell me to mind my own fucking business.

"Guys, it's all good here," Charlie said again. "Let's take it easy."

"No problem, Chuck," I say dryly. "He let go of her. It's cool. We're cool. Right? We cool man?"

"No, we're not fucking cool. I can't fucking stand whores like you. Who do you think you are?"he yelled.I swallow hard and I was angry and a bit obesses cuz he called me a whore just like Dave.

"Nobody," I say, turning to leave out the back door with Chloe and Sylvia. "I'm nobody."

"Fuckin' rights, you got that right," he spun around and asked him,

"Why are you being such a prick?"

"Fuck you bitch. Fuckin' cock tease. Fuckin' slut," he snapped.

"Alright man," Charlie said to him. "Time to go, alright?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish my beer, got that asshole?" the prick said to Charlie.

"I said leave. Now," Charlie told him, his voice getting firmer by the prick in the crisp white shirt stood up. He was a big guy, probably twice my weight and honed in some overpriced gym somewhere.

"How about you fucking make me?" he said coldly and let out a came around the bar, throwing the towel that was over his shoulder to the fresh pressed business prick spun on him to throw a punch with his right hand. With his left forearm ,Charlie deflected his swing upwards and to the side as he stepped left and slammed his fist into his throat. As he flinched and reached for his neck with his hands Charlie kept stepping, around and behind him, and grabbed his face with both open hands, pulling up and back to slam him to the floor on the back of his head. He writhed a bit but didn't get up.

"Jesus," Charlie said, kneeling beside the prick on the sticky floor. "Now I gotta call the cops, don't ever put your feet into my club,got it?"The prick nodded.

"Later Chuck," I mumble, going out the back door. Chloe and Sylvia followed.

"Thanks for that," Sylvia said. Chloe just looked at me in awe. I should have just let him hit me.

"Yeah, no problem. Whatever.I muttered.

"What's to drink at your place?" I smiled and Sylvia chuckled.

"you're coming to my house to drink my vodka!"Chloe answered.

"Best night EVER!" Sylvia ? Really? Fuck. Worst night and Sylvia had put on some shitty dance music and were grinding against each other in the middle of Chloe's living for me that I'm really drunk right now,if I wasn't I wouldn't have come here with the phone starts to ring and I look on the screen;it's Amy.I sigh and decline the call,I'm not ready to talk.I just want to have fun right now. After they'd made their drinks I take over the bottle, drinking the vodka straight from the neck with no ice, and was looking around the living room. It was decorated in some sparse modern style, all indirect lights and clean lines. The hardwood that wasn't really wood was even and straight and clean. This was the kind of pad I wreck just by being there.

"Come dance with us!" Chloe yelled, reaching her hand out to me .

"I don't dance," I lie with a lie,I know, shrugging and tipping back the bottle again.

"What do you like?" she asked with a smirk, pouncing onto the couch beside me. I kiss her and the next thing I know,it's me ended up in a threesome.I'm so fucked up right now!

"Hey." Someone slapped me hard enough to wake me up.I prie my eyes open, my head pounding. I'm stuck between two hot brunette,shit what happened last night?

"Wake up," She said and Chloe looked up at me from under the cover and asked tiredly,

"where are you going?."I stand up from the bed and start to put my bra and pant on the hell is my shirt?I look everywhere but I can't find it.

''It's 5am and I have to go…have you seen my shirt?'' I ask tiredly,my head was hurting like hell. Chloe stood up from the bed with the sheet still wrap around her body and handed me one of her shirt.

''here,take mine'' she said with a little smile and I smile back.

''thanks'' I say and put the shirt on walked close to me,leaving no space between us,I swallow hard because I was uncomfortable.

''I know that you're not the kind of girl to fuck around but here my number…if you ever need to have fun''she winked and give me a piece of paper.I blush furiously and confusedly.

''did I say something while…we were…erm you know'' I ask chuckled and !Fuck me!Please tell me I didn't say her name.

''you were saying Amy,we asked you who she was and you said the girl who broke your heart'' she answered.I smack my forehead and groan.

''god,I'm so sorry about that'' I blurt out.

''no big deal…but you were too good for us to stop this entertaiment'' she said and smirk and I blush ,I really need to get out of here.

''I gotta go…thanks for last night'' I smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

**Emma pov**

I wake up confused for a minute and look over to see her face right in front of mine, sound asleep. I don't even think anything of our experience the night before, or our mall excursion as anything special or different, just a jock getting her way. I begin to pull on my jeans and shirt, and was tiptoeing across the room when I hear her stir. I stand there still for a minute, because I don't want to wake her up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, in a sarcastic voice. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"I, uh, didn't want to wake you so I thought I would go and cook us something to eat" I say.

"Come back here" she said tiredly, motioning with her arms and I tiptoe to my bed.

"And those need to come off" she said, indicating my clothes. With a hint of humiliation, I take them off and come back into bed. She pulled me down into her and placed me next to her, pulled the sheets over us and then placed her arm around my waist, and pulled me into her.

"Emma, I like you,you know that right?" She started, "and I like what we did last night" she said.

"Me too" I said uncertainly.

"What's wrong, you sound hesitant" she said with a frown and I sigh.

"Well, I don't know, but I don't like feeling like an object, and you being the head of this fraternity and all, I don't know it just feels like you're too popular and good looking for me" I say. She chuckled, which didn't help.

"I'm naturally like that, but I can give that up for someone like you, if that meant having you".

"Having me?" I ask sarcastically, "I just don't want to be an item on your trophy shelf".

"Emma!Don't start with that, I have no items on my trophy shelf that are form relationships, I want you to be my first grand trophy" she said harshly. I don't know why, because being idolized was everything I was against, but she was making me feel really good.

"We will see if I want to be on that shelf Davies, let's just say, your outlook is good so far" I say.

"So that's a maybe?" she said.

"Yes" I respond. After a few seconds of silence, she pulled me back into her and we fell asleep. I weke up later that morning and look at the clock, it was 11; I wake up I also find Amy gone, and she was in the shower with the bathroom door open. I stretch and slowly get up and went into the bathroom. She turned around and flashed her perfect teeth into a huge smile. I could not get over her perfect features.

"Hey" she said, and motioned for me to join her. I open the shower door and come in with her. She hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Good Morning" I say with a sarcastic tone, as I feel her hands down my waist.

"You know Em" I wince when she said that, because only one person ever called me that before.

"I want you to know I'm serious about what I said last night, so to prove it, you're the only person that will have access to me, if you know what I mean. I'm done screwing around with other people". I was somewhat taken aback and want to believe her words but how can I do that?

"You don't have to do that!You are who you are,I don't want you to change just for me" I say coldly.

"Oh yes I do, I want you more than I have ever wanted anything" she said coldly. I turn around and plant one on her lips. Part of me kissed her to shut her up, but the other part kissed her because that's what I felt like I needed at that moment in time. And because I don't want to start a fight. We are sitting on the couch watching TV but Amy wasn't paying any attention. She was lost in her little world again. I held onto her for a while savoring the scent that I love, holding her tightly, yet gently like I was holding a 300 billion dollar diamond. Yet to me, she was priceless.

"what's wrong with you lately?'' I say, breaking the hug.

"Nothing,can you just drop it." She said. Then I was concerned. She voice had a kind of, a sad and guilty tone to it.

"you lying!How can I figure out what's wrong with you if you won't tell me anything!'' I hiss and she scoffed.

"I didn't ask you any of this!'' she hissed back and I glare at her. I was still a little skeptical about it, but I forget that and I lean in to kiss her. The kiss was amazing, but it still was missing something, a spark. It was gone. Then I knew something was really wrong. We said nothing to each other. I didn't touch her at all. I just kept my distance.

"AMy, I know you're not Ok." I piped up . "I know you, and I know when your depressed."

"EMMA!drop it,now! She yelled and I jump.

''I won't till you tell me what's wrong with you!You've been acting strange since that night at the basketball game!'' I raise my voice.

"Well, don't you think I have a right to be mad when I want?I don't have to tell you everything" She raised her voice then. I can't believe that she just said that.

"Well excuse me for being for being a good girlfriend by wanting to listen to my girlfriend!" I scream.

"then stop acting like a good one!'' She screamed. There was a pause. We were both panting heavily, but we calmed down quickly. Then we found ourselves staring in each other's eyes. I see sorrow in hers. I know that fight was unnecessary. Why I kept going is beyond me, but the next thing I know, Amy has her arms wrapped around me saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. I hug her back and I say,

"No Amy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have egged you on." I say.

"Nonono." she replied. "It's all my fault. I'm just having a hard time to deal with something"

"Well what wrong then?" I ask.

''we'll talk about it later'' she answered me and I nod.

**Amy's POV**

"Which one of us do you pick?" They both said in unison. Then they started chanting, "Pick, pick, pick!" I started waking backwards. They kept walking toward me, still chanting. I didn't think of where the end of the bridge was and I fell down. I wake up with a sharp gasp, in a cold sweat and panting heavily. When I caught my breath, I get up and sat down on the side of the couch, lucky for me Emma fall asleep again. I have a million thoughts rushing thought my head. All about Emma and my fight with Katherine. It was nothing like I have ever felt before. I get up slowly not to wake her up and grab my car keys. I have to get out of here before her dad come home and see me here. Argh!I feel so stupid for being in a fight with her all this because I couldn't tell her about Katherine! When I get home, I went directly to my room to change into something else and realise that Emma forgot her history book. I call her a few minutes later to tell that she can come later to get it. It was the voicemail but she'll get the message. I walk out of my room and knock on my sister's door. I hear a ''wait a second'' and I roll my eyes. When she opened the door she glared at me.

'' fuck sake! I thought that you were mom!'' she hissed. And I smirk when I see Megan in the back blushing furiously.

'' well, be happy that it was me and not her…by the way, have you seen or heard from Katherine?'' I ask in concern. She frowned and shook her head and I follow her downstairs.

''last night yea,she told me that she was with you'' she answered.

''she was,we got into a fight and she ran away'' I mumble.

''like always!About what this time?'' she asked with a pissed took a bottle of juice from the fridge. I sigh,should I tell her or not?

''if I tell you,you have to swear that you won't tell anyone or bring this up to moms!'' I warn. She frowned and nodded uncertainly.

''I swear'' she said and rolled her eyes because she knows that I was serious.

''I didn't twist my wrist because of Katherine'' I start.

''well, only someone who's stupid can believe that'' she said with an attitude.I glare at her.

''shut up…she called me the night before because she was in trouble with her _'ex'_…when I got over there,the bastard beat the shit out of her and raped her!'' I hiss on every sister spilled the drink that she was drinking and her expression changed.

'' WHAT?'' She screamed and I sigh,running my hands on my face.

''Ama-'' she interrupted me.

''no,Amy!Now you expected me to keep something big like that from our moms?Are you fuckin crazy?'' she screamed again. I clench my fists.

'' don't you think I know that?How do you think I was feeling when I saw her like that and when she told me what happened?'' I scream back.

''Amy,I think your sister is right,you can't keep something big like that from your parents!And it's dangerous for you and Katherine!'' Megan added.

''if you don't do anything about it,it would be too late!And this guy might find you and hurt you!And I don't want that for you!'' Amy raised her voice and I can hear some sadness behind it. I reach my hands in my hair.

''I know guys but it's not my place to do this…she'll do it when she feel ready'' I explain and they nodded. We spended the rest of the afternoon watching movies and playing games until my sister had to bring Megan back home. I groan and stood up from the couch and walk upstairs to my room. They left at around 7 and around 7;40 I hear a knock at the door. I get up and went to the door and it was Katherine. I hastily opened the door and I ask angrily,

"where were you?''

"I'm sorry , I should have answered you calls" Then she came inside. She started walking toward my room. She went in and lied down on the bed. I calm down and sit beside her not too far.

''you don't look ok…what's wrong?'' I ask and when she looked up at me I see tears in her eyes. I bring her closer to me and she laid her head in the crook of my neck. I shiver to the contact. God help me!

''I'm confuse…I just…can't stop thinking about that night, Amy!'' she blurted out.

''Katherine!I have someone and things are already complicated…to be honest with you,I don't regret what happened that night,but you gonna have to let it go'' I plead,staring at her in the eyes. She press or forehead togheter and I bit my lips to stop myself from doing something bad.

"I know and she doesn't have to know." she responded. "Just one kiss!" I couldn't say no to a face like hers. It's like someone froze my brain. I run over to her and crash our lips together. After that action,I really couldn't stop. I grab her by the neck and pull her closer to me. I lie down next to her and pull her on top of me. We kissed with passion and after a few second, we were both in our underwear. I was so out-of-touch with everything else that I didn't notice the door of my room opening. I open my eyes because I hear a "oh my god!" . I break our kiss and we both turned to look over at her. Katherine looks away and wrapped the sheet around her. I swallow hard and look at the saddest feeling I have never seen in anyone. Emma's body screamed sadness, hurt and madness. While her eyes were full with tears. A million thoughts came back into my head I just couldn't move anymore, it's like my whole world stop moving. I've fucked up badly,the brain was screaming-

"WHAT DID I JUST DO!"

**To****be****continued?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and all. All this are the only things that make me want to write more…so REVIEWS!PLEASE **

**p.s; mistakes are mine...see any mistakes it's because of edit/preview document**

**Amy's POV**

We just stared at each other, eyes locked one another. All 8 eyes open wider than possible. Emma and my sister had their jaw open and dangling down. Amanda was giving me a cold stare; she shook her head before she walked out of my room. I quickly throw Katherine her shirt and pant and I put back my clothes. She then got off of me and we both stood siting on the side of the bed. Emma was still standing in the doorway, not moving at all. She was only crying and all of this it's because of me and I feel bad. Bad for cheating on her TWICE! I knew she tried to utter out something, but she stayed silent. I finally break the silence.

"Ugh- Ugh, Emma. I- I- It's not what it looks like." I shudder.

"Not what it looks like?" She snapped. "How the hell is it not what it looks like?You had your fuckin tongue down her throat!" I can't answer I was stuck; I can't find any words to answer her.

"HOW ?" Emma screamed. She started sobbing.

"I don't know!" I respond softly, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes you do! Did you cheated on me before or this is the first time?" Emma growled through her teeth. I swallow hard because now I don't have other choice but to tell her the truth.

"It's...not the first time...and I'm REALLY sorry, I never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me!" I respond with tears in my eyes. She had a straight face on. She got up, walked over to me, and slapped me... hard, my upper body moved toward the left. I was dumb-founded for a few seconds. Then I jerk up.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell

"You know very well what that was for!" She snapped back at me.

"You lied and cheated on me, so you so clearly deserve it! How could I be so stupid to trust you? I thought that you really love me, but I guess that I was wrong and I was just a game to you! You can't stop yourself to fuck other girls and even your dirty ex!" She screamed on my face. I glare at her because she has no right to call Katherine like that. She has nothing to do with it. I think? I don't like that. Then we started arguing. For me I black out from anger and sadness. I come back to my senses when Katherine tried to intervene but Emma pushed her out of the door and slammed it. She walked back to me and we started arguing again. Finally I break down and told her everything from the beginning. She started in disbelief the entire time.

"What?" She sobbed "You fucked her right after you fucked me? Unbelievable, I should have listen your sister when she told me to stay the hell away from you!" she raised her voice. I'm going to murder Amanda later; she has no right to tell something like that to anyone who get close to me.

"Yes...I'm sorry, I was going to tell you but I didn't know how" I sigh sadly. She laughed bitterly.

"When? After you fuck her twice! Do you really think that I can believe you after what I just saw? You were ready to fuck her before I walk in, you couldn't keep your legs close!" she said coldly. I clench my fist and groan angrily. I didn't say a word to that because I was too angry after myself. She dropped down on the bed and continued to sob. I get up and walk over to her. I bent down and wrap her in my arms. She got up and pushed me away. Then she sighed sharply and grabbed my arm. She shoved me towards the doorway, opened the door, and pushed me out. She fuckin pushed me out of my own room! I turn around to run back in, but she closed and locked the door. I bang on it 3 times before I give up. I start sobbing violently right there.

"Get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again." Emma yelled from the inside. I laugh bitterly because she can't lock me out of my room.

"This is my room, not yours" I say harshly. I hear her unlock the door and she walked past me, not giving me the time to speak. Just then, my sister walked toward me and before I can tell her that I'm not in the mood for her speech, she slapped me! My little sister slapped me! I rub my cheek and glare at her.

''what the fuck is wrong with you?'' I yell on her face and she gets closer to me.

''NO! What the fuck is wrong with YOU, for messing around with her like that?'' she yelled back. In the corner of my eyes I see Katherine who was standing there, looking at us with a guilty face.

''you don't know anything about her and me! I love her and I didn't mean for this to happen'' I raise my voice and she actually scoffed.

''you have a good way to show her that after you cheated on her twice!'' she blurted out and I glare at her.

''fuck you, Amanda! Just because you finally realize that you love Megan more than a best friend doesn't mean that I can't be in love with another girl'' I scream.

''at least I can show her how much that I love her but YOU, you can't do love! You messed up with Katherine before and now it's Emma, my first best friend! I fuckin warned you to stay away from her, now you got the things more complicated! You're in love with two girls and instead of choosing, you fuckin with their minds'' she screamed. I was so angry, my blood was pumping and I just want to hit something or someone. And my sister was right about everything and I shouldn't play like that with them.

'' you know what? You right, I can't do love but I tried and I failed! What do you me to say now….i'm a bitch who fuck around and I was born this way!...I'm fuckin going out, don't wait for me'' I scream with rage and run out of the house, ignoring them yelling my name. I need to get away from here and I certainly need a fuckin drink. How can I be such an idiot? Now I have to find a way to fix everything by my own.

**Katherine POV**

'' Why did you hit her?'' I ask in shock and she glared at me.

''don't tell me what I can or cannot do with my sister! And be lucky that I didn't hit you too, I don't hate you, trust me!'' she hissed softly.

''I'm the one that you have to blame, cuz I asked her one kiss but I never thought that she was really going to do it…I feel so bad now for throwing up her relationship'' I mumble with honesty. Amanda sighed and we both sat down on the floor, our backs against the wall.

''it's Amy; you know she can't stop herself from doing that. When she's tempted, she can't control It.'' she replied and I nod because it's true but even that I feel guilty. I shouldn't have come back into her life.

**Ashley****Pov**

After the meeting, I didn't say a word to Carmen and neither her. Parts of me feel guilty about it but I can't get back to it. After I drop her at her sister's house, I drive directly to my house hoping that my lover will be there. I missed her do much and it's killing that she didn't answer any of my calls or texts. I turn off the engine, grab my bag and walk out of the car. I didn't even get the chance to walk to the door because I was meeting by a hug. I smile widely and hug her.

"Mom! I'm so happy that you're back! Mom has been in a bad mood since you left! "Amanda blurted out. I sigh and bit my lip, see now why I feel guilty? She helps me grab my bag as we walked inside of the house.

"I'm happy to be back to and I'm exhausted! Where are your sister and your mom? "I ask with a frown. I frown a bit more when I see dark in her eyes.

"What's going on, Hun?" I ask gently.

"Amy! I knew that she was going to fuck the things up. I fuckin warned her to not get involve with her!" she hissed. Ok! Now I'm confused, what the hell is she talking about?

"You are going to have to speak English, Amanda! And who is 'her'?" I ask.

"She and Emma have been seeing each other since a week! She fucked her and mess with her brain and told her that she loves her. And just like that, last night we walked on her and Katherine making out! "She raised her voice. WHAT! I can't believe this, I'm angry and a bit sad cuz my daughter is in love with two girls and I guess that she doesn't know who to choose. I need to have a word with her ASAP.

"Why nobody told me? "I ask angrily. She laughed bitterly.

"I found out last night, mom! So don't be surprise or angry. "She answered. I nod and sigh.

"What about your mom? Did she say something? "I ask curiously and she rolled her eyes.

"She didn't say anything and wasn't angry at all but the only thing I heard her say is "_give__her__sometime__and__talk__to__her__when__she's__ready__and__blabla"_she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Of course she said that...where are they now?" I roll my eyes.

"Mom's at work of course and Amy left since last night after what happened and never came back "she said softly and I glare at her. I hate that when my daughters act this way toward each other. It's like they don't care for each other.

"Amanda! And you didn't think about calling her to ask if she was ok!" I yell in shock. She lowers her head and look on the floor.

"It's not my place to do that, I'm already mad at her! "she mumbled, hoping that I won't hear what she says.

"I think you better take that back right now! She's your sister no matter what and you're supposed to be there for her! And I certainly know that you hit her!" I yell on her and she flinched.

"I'm sorry, I'll call her and apologies to her later! "She mumbled angrily, avoiding my eyes. I sigh and start to calm down a little bit because I don't want to get to angry right now!

"So are you seeing anyone? "I ask curiously and she blushed. I smirk and cross my arms on my chest waiting for her to speak.

"Megan and I are seeing each other "she said and I smile. It was about time for fuck sake.

"Aw! I'm so happy that you finally realize that it wasn't just a dream or something that wasn't going to happen. "I explain and raise my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"yea I know, I was just scare because she's my best friend and I wasn't ready for that but that day I realize that I couldn't control my emotions and feelings around her so...I kissed her "she blurted out.

"That's my girl! Next time don't run away from something like that...now do I need to give you the speech about sex "I ask playfully and she glared.

"No! I can deal with it by myself, thank you! "She hissed and we ended up laughing together. I open my mouth to say something when I see my daughter and my wife walking into the house. Amy avoids looking at me and walks straight to her bedroom. I can tell that she was probably fucked up again, that's her way to fight against her pain but I told her that it wasn't right. She needs help but she doesn't want me to get into her business. I sigh and turn to look at my wife who's giving me a look that I can't read.

"Hey" I say softly. Amanda was standing there, looking between my wife and me.

"Can we know what's going on between you two? "She asked tiredly.

"It's really not the time for that! "I hiss. She scoffed and I know that she's was angry.

"NO! I'm sick of it, you two keep fighting with each other and neither of you want to tell us what's going on! How can we be a real family if anyone can't tell anything to each other?" she yelled, looking at me then my wife.

"Don't use that tone on us, ok! You want to know the truth about everything, ask your mom cuz I didn't do anything! "Spencer raised her voice on her and she gave me a cold stare and I did too.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm the only one who threw our relationship into a mess! "I raise my voice too.

"Yes, you did! If you weren't a cheater, we wouldn't be in that state! "She yelled. I swallow hard because I catch the confuse look in my daughter's eyes.

"What is she talking about mom?" she asked me. I sigh and run my shaky fingers in my head. I don't want to tell my daughter about this because after that she might think that I'm a bad mother and a bad wife and I don't want that.

"I don't want to talk about that right now!" I say coldly. Spender crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, Ashley! Tell her that you cheated on me with Carmen when you were in California. You can tell her too that you were in NY with her again!" she said harshly. Ok, now I'm royally pissed and angry. I look at her coldly in the eyes.

"You had no right to tell her about this, Spencer!" I scream. She didn't flinch at all.

"So it's true then? That's why you two broke up for a few months!" my daughter asked angrily but I can see hurt behind this. I groan.

"It wasn't like that! I tried to talk with her, to explain everything but she didn't want to listen! "I hiss.

"Well, sorry mom but what Spencer did was the right thing! How can you expect her to talk with you after a nasty thing like that?" she blurted out with disgust, regretting her choice of words. I narrow my eyes on her and she immediately lowers her head.

"Go to your room right now cuz I might regret it if I slap you right now! '' I scream with rage. She nodded and ran into her room.

"I didn't change my mind when I said that I want us to take a break! '' she announced.

'' I never agree with this and I won't! You're my wife and we are supposed to fix our problem like real adults. Taking a break won't help the situation.'' I argue. She shook her head.

''ok then, I think we should see a counsellor'' she said. Are you fucking kidding me? Carmen, now her! I grit my teeth.

''I don't want some stranger to get into my family's problems.'' I reply and she scoffed.

''it's that or the break! You better choose fast'' she said coldly before she walked out of the living room. I groan angrily and punch the pillow that was on the couch. I start to calm myself a little bit. What am I going to do now? I'll have to think about before tomorrow. And now I need to go have a conversation with my daughter. I walk upstairs and knock on her bedroom door but no answer, only the music. I knock louder and this time she opens the door. She rolled her eyes and gets back under the cover, I follow her and sit on the edge of the bed.

'' you want to tell me what happened when I was gone?'' I ask harshly, I didn't want to use that tone on her but I was mad and I can't help it.

''no'' was the only word she said. I clench my jaw and yank the sheet off her body. She turned around and glared at me. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably because she cried all day or other thing, which I don't think she'll be crazy enough to do that.

''Amy! Don't make me get angrier on you! And why your eyes are so blood?'' I hiss.

'' why do you need to know if I'm pretty sure that Amanda opened her fuckin mouth and told you everything!'' she hissed back, avoiding the question.

''don't use that tone on me! And yes she did, I heard her side if this story! Now I want to hear yours.'' I yell and she scoffed and laughed bitterly.

'' so that you can yell at me and tell me that I should have never get too close to her!...Go ahead, I don't fuckin care anymore!'' she yelled. I glare at her.

'' yea, that's one of the thing! And second of all, what the hell were you thinking? You slept with her and make her believe that you love her!'' I yell again. She narrowed her eyes angrily and stood up from her bed.

''I DIDN'T MAKE HER BELIEVE THAT! I LOVE EMMA, OK! I've love her since a long time! And at the beginning I didn't want to get involve with her because of you, Amanda and Aiden!...But now that everyone found out, I have nothing to hide anymore!'' she scream. I take my time to look at her in the eyes and I can tell that she really meant what she say; that she's in love with her. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

'' then why did you hurt her?...And I never had a problem with that, I just warn you because I didn't want any of this to happen'' I inform her. She looks away and whipped her eyes.

''I don't know, ok? I don't know! I was caught in the moment with Katherine and I didn't know how to stop! And I didn't know how to tell Emma the truth about what happen the night before I got my wrist twist'' she blurted out. And I think that she just realize what she just said because she widened her eyes and I give her a confuse look.

''what really happened to your wrist, Amy? And what happened that night? Did you cheat on her the first time?'' I ask angrily. She lowers her head to avoid my cold stare.

''I got into a fight at a club when I was out with Katherine and….when we got back at home, we went to my room, we talked and all. The next thing I know it's me kissing her and making out with her. We didn't get too far because I stopped.'' She mumbled. I don't even know what to say because one I didn't raise my daughter to be that kind of girl and two I'm angrier than before.

'' the fight was about what? And I want the WHOLE truth!...You better fix the things with Emma right now!'' I warn her. Her eyes widened and I know that she was scared. She nodded her head.

'' mom, I can't tell you about the fight you'll have to ask Katherine because she asked me to not tell anything to anyone'' she mumbled. I look at her curiously and I can sense that it was something big and maybe personal. I nod because I totally understand.

''ok, I will but try to stay out of trouble this time because I don't want to pick you up at the police station for a third time'' I hiss. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

'' yes I know for…god sake'' she said softly when she saw the look that I give her. I stand up from the bed and decide to let her be in her own space for now.

''I'll leave you alone now…but please, go talk to Emma and fix it! Got it?'' I exclaim and she nodded. I kiss her on her forehead and walk out of the room.

**The next morning…**

When I wake up, I was alone in my bed which didn't surprise me. I sigh and get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk downstairs and spot my wife sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. I couldn't help but smile a bit, she caught me and I don't why but she smiled at me. I'm confused now, one minute she gets angry on me and the next minute she's smiling like nothing happen. I shook my head and walk close to her and take a sip from her cup of coffee.

'' good morning'' she mumbled. Ok! Now there's something wrong with her.

''good morning…are you sure that you didn't have fever or something'' I mumble and she scowled.

'' no, I'm totally fine…I can't smile now?'' she asked. I roll my eyes and I open my mouth to say something but was cut by a pair of soft lips. My eyes widen in shock but I kiss her back, before we had the chance to get too far we got interrupted.

'' god! I had enough of this in my whole life, don't need to see this again!'' Katherine whined, with her hands on her eyes. We laughed and I remove her hands from her eyes.

''don't be too in shock, babe, you'll see this maybe every morning…and why the two of you were kissing if last night you were screaming on each other'' Amanda asked confusedly before she grabs a bowl of cereal for her and Katherine. I look at Spencer; waiting for an answer but nothing instead she changed the subject. Is she playing with me or what?

''where is Amy? You didn't wake her up?'' she asked to the girls, who shrugged their shoulders.

''she should have set her alarm'' Amanda scoffed. Spencer shook her head and chuckled but Katherine and I glared at Amanda.

''what? It's not like she'll wake up anyway, she's always late for school or she skip'' she blurted out. That's another problems that I'm having with Amy; she doesn't care about school anymore. She completely changed after Katherine left her and now I'm scare that the things will get worst because Emma left her.

''shut up, Amanda!'' here she is. The devil finally decides to wake up. Amanda rolled her eyes.

''what? You finally realise that you have school and decide to wake up'' she blurted out and winced in pain when her sister hit her behind the head. They glared at each to her and I don't like that when they hit each other, it's not a good thing.

''that's for slapping me! If you hit me one last time, you'll be sorry to have me as a sister'' she warned before she grabs her bag.

''whoa, minute…where do you think you going? You need to eat your breakfast'' my wife yelled. Amy turned to look at her mom.

''I'm not hungry…see ya later'' was the last thing she said before she walks out of the door. I sigh and rub my temple.

''Amanda, please behave with your sister! She needs you right now, she's have a hard time!'' I hiss softly.

''well, mom it's not my fault! She should have keep her legs close like she's keeping her mouth close…no offense Katherine'' she said.

''none taken'' she mumbled. Oh god! Fuck my life!

**Amy's POV**

Since that night, she didn't even answer my calls or texts messages. I don't blame her for that because I'm the coward in this story. It was dinner time and I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria where I probably see my sister and other people that I don't want to see. I walk outside and light a spliff because I want to have one right now. But before I have the time to light it, I spot her sitting by the bench, alone by herself. She was sobbing. I hate myself more than I hated anything that ever walked the earth. I was a giant walking piece of shit. Emma looked up and saw me.

"Go away... please just leave me alone." She said calmly,

"No Emma, please just hear me out." I respond. She got up and went over to me.

"No Amy, so you can tell me why you decided to cheat on me TWICE or to tell me that you're still in love with her. I can't trust you, Anymore! You're just a piece of shit and I should have never fall in love with you" Those words that Emma muttered out were like a million knives straight through my heart. I just stared at her. My entire nervous system shut down. For a few seconds I couldn't move. All I could do was stare into Emma's beautiful hazel eyes, which at once were beautiful, but now because of me, were cold, lifeless, and abused. I finally come back to my senses.

"E-Emma, you don't trust me? C'mon, we can work this out, we can find a way to talk about all this and I know that you don't mean those words" I plead.

"No," She sighed. "I don't trust you anymore and ever." I can't breathe. I had no reason to. "Amy, you fuckin betrayed me. You went and slept with your ex. And yet you told me that I wasn't an item on your trophy shelf! I was so stupid to believe you and you take advantage of me" she screamed.

"I didn't fuckin sleep with her! And you're not an item for me, I love you and you know that!'' I scream back. Emma just shook her head and hastily went back on the bench. At that point I got mad. I really don't know why, I just did.

''yet, you're still in love with her!'' she yelled.

"You know you do this all the time." I exclaim, avoiding what she said. She just looked back at me with an angry look in her eyes.

"Do what?" She replied harshly.

"When you jump to conclusions. You never hear me out or hear my side of the story." I inform her coldly.

"Why should I when it's apparent to everyone that you still love her and want to fuck her! You even try it twice! Let me guess she's a whore with parents that neglect her?" I can't say anything because I was so so angry and I can't believe that she just call Katherine her whore. She's not; she's not the kind of girl to sleep with everyone. And the fact that she just insults her parents was too low for me to deal with it. I give her a cold stare.

'' fuck you, Emma! You don't know her and you have no right to talk to her like that'' I scream with rage. She laughed bitterly.

''right, I don't know her and I don't want to get to know her'' she replied. I sigh and try to calm myself because I have to if I want to make the things right but with her it was complicated, like the first time we went through.

"Look Emma," I begin, "Please can you-"

"No Amy, I can't." She interrupted. "I can't and I won't."

"No, please. Emm-" she interrupted me again.

"Amy,I said no." she said angrily.

"Please Emma," I wrap her in my arms. She started sobbing in my chest. "Please...I won't be able to be myself without you in my life" I whisper in her shoulder. She pushed me away and was still sobbing.

"Amy, you should have thought about it before you jump on her" She sobbed "I can't, I'm sorry."

"No. please!" I yell. She can't just walk away from me like that. I don't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry, Amy…I have to go." She walked over to the door and opened it. I slowly start to walk toward my bike. There's no fuckin way that I was going to stay there. The last thing I see was Emma's depressed and sobbing face that turned my heart into stone. I sit on my bike and start sobbing. Eventually I cry the whole ride. It's definitely over between her and I.

**Do ****you ****want ****me ****to ****write ****more ****or ****not?****Let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think****:)**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone, sorry if I didn't post sooner, I've been busy with school and some other stuffs. I wasn't really in the mood to write anything but I decided to make a move for you guys…this chapter is more longer and like I said this story is based on everyone ,not only Spashley ;) **

**So enjoy and…REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**P.S: mistakes are mine, any missing words its cuz of edit/preview document  
><strong>

**Ashley's POV**

Why it's always me she have to call when she's wasted? I'm so pissed right now and lucky for me that Spencer wasn't there when I answered the phone. When I get into the club, I spot her at the bar drinking excessively from a bottle of Tequila and talking with the people around her about Kyla. Everyone can sense that she has some troubles and needs help. But no, she's Carmen and she doesn't want to. I sigh sadly because I feel some regrets for her. I walk close to her and grab the shot she was going to swallow. She saw me and didn't look too happy to see. I look at her carefully and she turned her head away but not fast enough because I see that she have a bruise across the lips.

"I can't have a drink in peace? Why do you always have to ruin my night Davies" she asked and pouted. I'm really not in the mood for her games. She tried to take the shot from my hand but I give it to the girl who was with her. And with my cold eyes I tell her to leave right now and she did.

"What happened to your lips?" I ask tiredly. She put her elbows on the counter.

"Well, I went to see Kyla **again**and she wasn't too happy to see me...the skank, Madison, was there! I got into a fight with your sis and she hits me" she replied with a fake smile. I groan.

"I thought she told you to let her go and to stop running after her!" I exclaim and she gives me an icy glare.

"I won't let her go! Not now, not ever! I made a mistake and I regretted it to death!" she hissed, slamming her hand on the counter.

"You didn't make A mistake! You cheated on her more than one time, Carmen." I hiss. She glared at me.

"Whatever, Ash I'm not done with her! She might be over me but I'm not...and believe me, when I said I'll fight for her, I mean it!" she mumbled softly, holding back her tears. I sigh and grab her in my arms to calm her down a little bit. To be short, Kyla and she were in couple for 6 years. Two years after they started dating, Carmen started to drink excessively and cheated on her many time. I was the one who caught her first, then Kyla. She was more than devastated; she couldn't believe that Carmen has done that. Plus that day she was going to ask her to marry her, but it never happen. That night, my sister throws all her shits by the balcony and kicked her out. Since then, she never talk to Carmen, been 2 years.

"Let's get you home now, we'll talk about this later" I mumble. Thank god she nods her head. We stood up and walked out of the club.

**Amanda's POV**

"oh my god! I can't do this anymore!" I breathe out and my girlfriend chuckled, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You're the one who was up for a third round, not me!" she smirked and I glare playfully at her. She pinched my nose and I pout.

"Ok, you got one point here!" I mumble and kiss her softly on the lips before I pull away.

"I always win anyway...what are the plans for today?" she asked and started to put her skinny jeans, leaving her just in her bra. I couldn't concentrate when she asked me the question because my eyes were lost on something else. I was out of my dream when someone slapped me behind the head. I flinch and rub my head.

"ow! What was that for?" I hiss. She scoffed and puts her shirt.

"Keep your eyes somewhere else when I'm talking to you" she smirked and I wink.

"It's not my fault that you're so sexy, cute and many other words" I blurt out with a cheeky grin.

"Try harder...let's go, up, I'm hungry!" she whined. I raise my eyebrow and stand up from the bed, walking close to her. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"well, if you're hungry I can arrange that for you" I whispered seductively and lean for a kiss but she puts her hand on my mouth.

"I was talking about REAL food! Get the dirty ideas off of your head" she blurted out with a smirk. My mouth falls open and I pout. She chuckled.

"Fine, wait for me downstairs" I said before she walked downstairs. I put a shirt on and a pair of jeans before I walk downstairs where I get caught by Ashley. Oh, oh! this isn't good! In my words, we're not supposed to bring girls in our room when my parents are away. I bit my lips nervously and walk to the fridge, hoping that she was going to let it go. But hélas, no!

"You want to explain me what you two were doing upstairs?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest. Megan gave me nervous smile and I did the same.

"erm...we...were studying for the exam!" I lie. My mom raised her eyebrows and I know that lying to her will get her angrier.

"I'm not Spencer! Try harder Amanda Carlin Davies!" she hissed. I swallow hard and scratch the back of my head.

"I'm sorry it won't happen anymore...can we move on now?" I mumble and she glared.

"No, you right because next time you'll get in real trouble " she informed and I nod tiredly. I open the fridge and grab a bottle of juice for me and Megan, while my mom was cooking dinner.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to put you in trouble" she mumbled softly, her cheeks turn red. I smile at the image and wrap my arms around her neck and hers around my waist.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault and it doesn't matter now! What is over is over!" I tell her before I press my lips, kissing her passionately. She puts me closer, pressing me more on her. I can't help but let out a moan. A few seconds after, we jumped apart.

"Girls! C'mon! Not when I'm coming home!" Spencer exclaimed and smiled. We blushed furiously and I pull away from Meg.

"Hi mom...how was your day?" I ask because I don't want her to start a conversation about Megan and me. She dropped her bag on the couch before she joins us and let out a long breathe.

"Mom is exhausted now but work was good...and I guess that I don't need to ask you how was your day!" she smirked and I hit her playfully.

"hey don't hit my wife!" Ashley pouted, walking into the living room. We burst in laugh before she sat on her lap and kissed her softly. Now this is strange, not that I'm complaining about their happiness but I thought they were mad at each other and now they are kissing. Weird!

"She started it!" I blurt out and my parents rolled their eyes.

"So Megan, how's school going?" Spencer asked. Her and her random questions! I can't help but roll my eyes when Megan gave me a funny look.

"Pretty good...actually I got accepted to the soccer team" she exclaim with enthusiasm. I smile softly and squeezed her hand. She always wanted to be in a soccer team.

"I'm happy for you! When do you start the training?" Ashley asked.

"Tomorrow night and Saturday it's my first match" she informed them.

"Well good luck with that..." I say, giving her a big smile and she smiled back.

"ok, ladies dinner is ready...Amanda call your sister, she's late again!" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back" I say to my girlfriend and she nodded before she walks back into the kitchen. I press 1 on my phone and wait for her to pick up; when she did all I can hear was noises in the background.

"h-hello!" she yelled, something was telling me that she was either drunk or high. I can really see that her breakup with Emma affected her more than I thought. And she skipped almost all of her classes, she gets home late; get drunk and missed family's dinner third time this week. I always cover for her without her knowing it. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"Where are you? You're supposed to be home by now!" I hiss softly over the phone because I don't want my parents to hear me. I hear a girl giggling in the background telling my sister _"hang up the phone and come have fun with us_!". I clench my fists and roll my eyes. For a girl who said that she loves Emma and will do anything to win her back have a good way to show it! Once she's alone, she doesn't waste any time to jump on someone else to hide her pain.

"erm...I...stop it I'm talking with my baby sis...can you come get me, please?" she pleaded. I can't say no because one she's wasted as shit and two I can't let her drive in this state.

"I'm fuckin coming! Be lucky that I'm the one who called you but even that you'll have to face our parents...And I seriously want to have a conversation with you !" I raise my voice.

"Yes, miss!...I love you, you know that?" she mumbled softly. I sigh.

"yea, me too...where are you now?" I ask and grab my car's keys. She didn't answer.

"Amy! Where are you?" I yell softly.

"Sexy 'N' Delicious" she blurted out. I close my eyes to not scream over the phone because if I do my moms and Megan will ask me what's going on. And I can't tell my mom where my sister is because she'll be dead. This club is the worst place in town that we should never go. You find everything; drugs, sex and dirty games.

"For god sake, Amy! What the hell is going with you?...You know what, don't answer that! I'll see you in 20minutes." I say angrily. I close my phone and rub my temple. I jump out of my skin when someone surprised me.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked me. I nod uncertainly, should I tell her about my conversation or no?

**Next morning**…

I wake up at 10:13 am to find myself in bed alone. As I lay there I thought back to the night before and the look on Megan's face when she saw me. I replay that moment over and over in my head, thinking how lucky I am to have someone so devoted to me that even a day apart is too much for them. Silently I lay there smiling at my thoughts when the smell of a delicious breakfast filled my nostrils. I can't make out everything, but I can smell bacon and pancakes, and that was enough for me. I get out of bed and throw on a long t-shirt and walk to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I'm done there I jump down the stairs two at a time and rounded the door to the kitchen to see Megan in her long tank top happily filling a huge plate with bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes.

"About time you woke up sleepyhead, you hungry?" She asked as she came over and kissed me. I smile.

"Am, this looks great, what's all this for?" I ask and take a piece of bacons.

"For making me feel like the most beautiful, important person in the world last night." she answered shyly and starts to blush.

"That's because you are the most beautiful and important person in the world to me, no one else even comes close," I say with confidence. She looked as if she was about to tear up, but quickly gathered herself and playfully slapped me on the arm.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" she blurted out and I chuckle.

"Would you want me to?" I ask innocently.

"Not on your life," she smiled. "Now sit down so you can eat."

"Where are your parents? That's a lot of food to eat by ourselves." I whine.

"Dad got called in to work and mom went shopping, were all alone." she smirked and I raise my eyebrows. I hear the hint in her voice when she said we were alone, and to be perfectly honest I'm getting pretty horny again just by looking at her, even if she was wearing that unnecessarily tank top, but I'm also hungry, and as soon as I finish eating (well as much as I could anyway), I'm going to take her upstairs and do all kinds of things to her. I sit down in the chair the food was in front of and pick up the syrup and fork ready to smash, but then Megan stopped me just as I was about to stab a sausage with my fork. Confused, I look up at her.

"First you want me to eat, then you don't, which one is it?" I ask playfully.

"Oh I'm not stopping you from eating, I'm just simply giving you a choice of what to eat." she said with a smirk. I grin like an idiot; is this a game or she's messing with me? I push the plate away and bring Megan close to me.

"mmm...well how can I refuse this!" I say before I crash my lips with hers.

**Amy's POV**

I look at Emma with the corner of my eye, being sneaky about it, not wanting to let her see, and I wish I could show you how beautiful she is. Right now, I can only see her face, which for me is one of her best features. She was astoundingly, insanely, incredibly, gorgeous and even though she was clearly looking at me with dislike, it somehow made her look even more beautiful. Aside from a few glances, you would have thought that she couldn't see me. She was determined to ignore me, and that's when I lose my patience again. Why was she mad at me again? I deserve a second chance. I know that I did something wrong, that I deserve this, yet she's acting like I cheated on her again, but we're not even together anymore! As the bell rang, and I make my way to the canteen, I make my decision. The next time I see her, alone, I am going to face her, speak to her. I am going to solve this problem myself. It took two weeks for that time. It was during lunch, when I was walking down the hallway in the science block, and see her further down. Not wanting to give myself the chance of backing away, I rush up to her, pass her and block her path.

"Emma what's going on?" I ask. "Why do you so piss at me again?"

"Get out of my way, Amy", she replied, a cold tone to her voice that shocked me. What had happened to her? What happened to the girl I first met? I was stunned, and I know that I hurt her a lot. But when I didn't move, that didn't stop her.

"MOVE NOW!" she screamed, with anger and something else I can't identify in her voice, and shoved me, forcing me to take a step back, but no more. I could see she was holding back tears, and that's what gave me hope that this could be fixed. I had to deal with this now.

"No, I am not going to move." I say, taking a firm stance. "Not until we sort this out, Emma. I'm so sick of seeing you running away from our problems when we have to face them". We stared at each other, my black eyes meeting her green eyes, before I see a flash of anger, and she slapped me, the sound echoing across the hallway. The shock I felt before was nothing to this. My cheek was burning, and I said nothing. I turned to look at her, and I felt my anger rise. I did something that I never thought that I would do and something that I truthfully regret. After what seemed like a vast void of me and her staring at each other, my hand came up and slapped her back, though not as hard as I could have. I stare at her in shock; I open my mouth to apologise but nothing wants to come out. Something within me didn't allow me to. She stared at me, the anger and the sadness between us seemingly causing the air between us to shimmer. Nothing else was needed to be said, and I knew that whatever that had been between us was gone. Then, we both turned and walked away. I ignore the wetness of the eyes, simply saying to myself, _Problem__Solved_. But it wasn't, I just make the things worst.

**Ashley's****POV**

"Kyla?...What the hell are you doing here?" I yell before I grab her in my arms, after a few seconds we pulled away from each other.

"What, a sister can't come visiting her sister and the girls!" she asked in a fake shock. I roll my eyes before I grab the bags and help her get into the house. When Amy saw Kyla, her eyes popped out of her face and she ran toward her aunt, jumping in her arms. We all laughed.

"Aunt Kyla! I'm so happy to see you!" she screamed happily and pulled away with a smile that didn't reach her eyes at all. And I think my sister noticed it too because she gave me the look.

"Me too, sweetie! How's school?...And where is my other girl?" she asked. I drop her back on the bed and we all sat on it.

"erm...school is...fine and Amanda is probably with her girlfriend" she blurted out, rolling her eyes. Kyla raised her eyebrows at us.

"Aw! My baby has a girlfriend, that's great! When can I get to meet her?" she exclaimed happily. I look at Amy who mumbled something that I couldn't hear, her head fixing the ground.

"erm...actually you already know her, it's Megan!" I say with a smile. Her eyes widened in surprise. I see Amy rolling her eyes at me.

"No fuckin way! I was never expecting that...And what about you, Amy? Have you found someone or the girls are still running after you?" she asked with a smirk. Amy cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She excused herself before she ran out of the room. Kyla looked at me confusedly and with the look I gave her she totally understood.

"Oh...what's her story?" she asked softly. I sigh before I lean my head into the pillow beside my sister.

"She was seeing Emma ..." I start and she interrupted me.

"Wait a minute...Emma as Emma Denison?" she asked in shock, I nod.

"God! I missed a lot of things" she pouted and I chuckle.

"Yes you did"

"what happened then? Because she sounds sad when I first saw her" she asked in concern.

"Katherine came back into the picture...At this moment Amy was seeing Emma and she said that her feelings for Katherine was gone but it wasn't true...to be short, she cheated on her with Katherine...twice" I explain. My sister bits her lips and gave me a "oh, no" look.

"Ouch! But I don't understand why Katherine suddenly came back, I thought she moved to LA after what happened?" she said confusedly.

"Yeah, but her parents died and she got back there"

"oh, that's not good" she blurted out. I let out a sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"Yea tell me about it...now enough about the girl!...Do you have something that you want to tell me?" I ask raising my eyebrows. She looked away from me and turned on her back.

"I don't WANT to talk about her" she hissed.

"Look, Kyla, she hurts you badly, we all know that...but don't you think that you can at least be her friend!" I say and she scoffed.

"No fuckin way! I don't need a dirty whore and a liar as a friend. What she did is unforgettable and I'll never forgive her for that!" she raised her voice.

"That's what happened with me and Spencer when I first met her, I cheated on her and she forgave me...so why can't you?" I ask angrily. And that's when I realize that she's crying.

"Tell me exactly what she told you! Because if you knew what she did you wouldn't be friend with her anymore." she said. I frown.

"The exact same thing that you told me" I reply, still confuse about the question. She started to laugh bitterly.

"She's a fuckin liar because she didn't just cheat on me!" she added angrily. What the hell is going here?

"And what do you mean by that?"

"remember what happened to Kenzi?" she asked. I shook my head because I'm really lost now. What Spencer's sister has to do in this?

"Yea, you talking about the night that she got beat up by two girls and they left her unconscious in the hallway!" I reply hardly. I was so mad when I heard about this and I got more angry when the cops didn't find the girls who did this to her.

"She was the reason" she mumbled.

"Who?" I ask more confuse. Her eyes went darker.

"Carmen! She fuckin do this to her, because she wanted to show Spencer what she was capable of if she ever mess with her like she did in high school" she explained. My expression totally change, I feel like I was going to murder someone .I don't believe what I just heard and I'm really angry.

"That's insane, Kyla! I don't think Carmen would have done something like that to Kenzi to take revenge on Spencer!" I hiss harshly.

"She did it, Ashley! Carmen told me everything the night I broke up with her" she yelled softly. I grab my head in my hands to try to calm myself but I couldn't. Did she really have to do something hurtful like this? I'm going to fuckin make her pay for what she did. I was so stupid.

"Did Spencer know?" I ask more softly because I feel sorry if my wife didn't know. And most importantly, I don't understand why Kenzi never told us about it.

"No she doesn't and I don't think you should be the one to tell her!" she said with a serious tone.

"I'm going to fuckin kill that girl!" I hiss and stand up from the bed only to be stop by the arm.

"Don't do anything stupid Ashley, please!" she warned me. I want to say yes but I just can't.

"You already did something to her face so I can fucked up the other side" I hiss before I walk out of the door. I'm going to deal with that bitch right now. When i get to Mary's house I knock hardly against the door.

"Ashley!" Carmen said in surprise, I fuckin push her against the wall, holding her by the shoulders.

"Ashley, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked me angrily, as she tried to push me away from her. I hold my cold eyes into her eyes. I avoid the question and throw my fist out at her and hit her on the jaw. She fell backwards, screaming in pain, her mouth started bleeding.

"You think that I wasn't going to find out?" I hiss and laugh bitterly. She stood up, her lips bleeding pretty badly and gave me a confuse look.

"I don't even know what you talking about!" she replies softly with a scare look. I walk close to her and she stepped back only to have her back on the wall.

"I'll fuckin tell you...about what you and your girls did to Kenzi!" I raise my voice. She swallows hard, her eyes widened and tried to avoid my eyes but she couldn't.

"I...I…let me ex-" she started to say but I interrupt her with another punch. She yelped holding back her nose this time. If I have to hit her more I'll do it for sure.

"Save it, Carmen! You and I are DONE and if I ever see you around Kyla again, you will regret it...And say goodbye to our contract for the Mixtape."I yell on her face. Her eyes widened and her eyes were full of tears.

"You...you can't do that! You don't mean that! You can't do this to me, how am I going to be able to continue my career" she asked sadly. I shook my head, I really didn't want for any of this to happen but what I just find out was too low for me to handle.

"That's your problems NOT MINE! People were right; you're just a useless bitch and a liar! No wonder why you never had real friends! Now you know how it feels to get stab in the heart...No Ashley Davies equal no career for you, you done!" I say dryly. I look one last time at her before I walk out of the house. The moment I slam the door behind me, I hear broken glasses into the house and yelling. I close my eyes and sigh sadly before I drive away; I can't do nothing to help her anymore.

**Amy's****Pov**

It's Friday! Yes, now I can get really drunk because I really need it. My friends, my sister and I, decided to hit the club downtown. When I walk into the club I walk immediately to the bar and order a Black Delilah. While I wait for the bartender to bring me my drink, I spot Katherine with a brunette that I already didn't like. And let me tell you that I'm jealous at the moment. And the best part is that Emma is here too, dancing really close with the captain of the football team; Stephan. I clench my jaw because no one as the right to lay their hands on my girls. And I wasn't sure that she was bi but now I am. Did I just say girl in plural? I smack my forehead just as the bartender gets back with my drink. thank her and immediately swallow the drink in one shot.

"Whoa! Easy there sis, I don't want to be the one to bring your drunk ass home!" Amanda hissed playfully and sat beside me. I scoff and turn my back toward the bar so now I was fixing the dance floor. I can't help but look at every happy couple in the room, and my eyes can't stop staring on Emma and Katherine.

"How are you holding on?" my little sister asked. I sigh and turn to face her.

"not good at all...I got into a fight with Emma at school in front of everyone and I'm scare that I fucked the things up again...and as for Katherine, it's more complicated than I thought!" I answer.

"yeah, I heard about it...and I'm very sorry for all this and the way I treated you...but you know that you can't stop hurting them and yourself like that?" she exclaimed. I nod.

"I know but it's not that easy!" I hiss, I catch Emma staring at me and I can't help but hold my eyes into hers. She shook her head angrily before she turns back to Stephan. I clench my jaw and got interrupted by someone.

"Well, well, well, look who I just find…again!" the brunette said playfully. I roll my eyes when my sister raises her eyebrows at me.

"Are you stalking me now?" I ask harshly. She smirked, her and her smirk, she's driving me crazy.

"Amanda, your sister is quite moody" Effy said and they chuckled together. And how come she knows my sister?

"Yep she is and it's quite funny to see her like that!" she reply. I turn to my sister and hit her on the arm, she flinched.

"How do you know that psycho?" I ask hardly. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"None of your business!" she said, giving me a smirk. Effy smiled before she sat beside me and way too close. Jeez! I swear to god that this girl is a case!

"Whatever! Why don't you go back to your lover?" I hiss. She scoffed and shows me the middle finger before she walks toward Megan. And now I'm stuck with the freaky devil. I feel uncomfortable because she can't stop staring at me. And I seriously don't how she figured out that someone was staring angrily at her but that girl got skills.

"I presume that she's the ex" it wasn't a question because she already knows the answer. Why she asking me then?

"You already know the answer so why do you ask?" I reply harshly, she scoffed and turns to look at Emma who was looking back at us. Let me tell you that she wasn't so happy. For a girl who said that she doesn't feel anything for me anymore, has a good way to show it. She and Effy were fixing each other in the eyes; the brunette was amused but not Emma.

"Don't know...she's cute and hot, just my type!" she said giving me a mischievous smile. How are you fuckin kidding me now? I clench my fists; I really want to hit that girl for thinking about something like that about me girl.

'' Don't talk about her that way!'' I groan and she smirked.

'' Why not? Last thing I know she's not yours anymore, remember you cheated on her with _that_chick over here who I presume is the other ex!'' she said with a cheeky smile, pointing toward Katherine who was looking at me. I turn my head away from her to Effy.

'' you know what? I'm so sick of you, you're not normal and how the fuck do you know about all this?'' I yell. She opened her mouth to answer but I change my mind; I don't want to know the answer.

'' no, never mind! I'm out of here'' I hiss before I walk out of the door. She watched me walk away with a big smile on her face. Before I can protest, she was following me and I can feel four pairs of eyes burning behind my back. And I'm sure the psycho notice it too because she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her.

**Spencer's POV  
><strong>

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to see Carmen?" I ask angrily, when she walks into the house. She groaned before she turned around to face me.

"She was drunk so Michael called me to pick her up! Satisfied?" she said with a pissed tone.

"Why you? He could have call Mary or Aiden! "I hiss.

"Spencer! Drop it, please! Because I'm not in the fuckin mood to talk to you about Carmen, especially when I don't want to hear a word about that bitch anymore!" she screamed. She looked at me one last time before she walks into the guest room, slamming the door behind her. Is it me or she just called Carmen a bitch? I frown confusedly, not that I mind it's just Ashley never talk that way about her. Something must have happened, I have to ask her. I walk to the guest room and open the door.

"Spence, I'm not in the mood right now!" she said tiredly. She was lying on her back with a beer in her hand. Typical! I roll my eyes and close the door behind me and sit beside her. She didn't look at me; she was just staring at the wall in front of her.

"You want to tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything" I say softly and she laughed bitterly shaking her head before she take a sip.

"Believe me, you don't want to know about this!" she answered. I raise my eyebrow.

"What makes you think that? You know I can handle anything!" I reply. She scoffed.

"Not always! And anyway it's not important" I know that she was lying because her hands was shaking. I look at her in the eyes.

"Your hands are shaking" I say. She clenched them to make it stop but it wasn't working.

"Whatever, Spencer!" she hissed and finished her beer before she leaned for a second.

"That's what I don't like about you!" I state angrily. She looks at me strangely but I can see some hurt in her eyes when I said that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Every time you're dealing with something heavy, you always are going to drink! You never want to talk about your problems "I say harshly but softly. She furrowed her eyebrow.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to talk about it, don't you think?" she answered with sarcasm. I pinch the bridge of my nose because I feel that I'm going to burn.

"We are committed to each other, Ashley! We're supposed to talk about our problems, not to drink them away because by the end it will be too late for us to fix all this!" I yell. She looked at me confusedly but with rage in her eyes. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair to calm myself. She stood up so fast that I thought that she was going to push me or something like that but she didn't.

"You want to know why I'm feeling so down right now?...it's because my sister just told me that Carmen was the one who beat the shit out of your sister!" she yelled back. I don't know if I'm angry, sad or hurt but I think that I'm feeling all those emotions. I can't believe that this bitch has the audacity to do this to my sister.

"And all this time you were friends with her!" I hiss angrily. She shook her head and lean her hand to touch my arm but I push her away.

"I swear to god that I didn't know! And I'm done with her, I can't forgive her for what she did to Kenzi!" she said softly. I shook my head angrily and slam my fist on the pillow, my eyes were getting full of tears and I couldn't stop them. Because of her my sister almost got paralyze, when I found out about what happened I was very obsessed and angry. We tried to find the people who did this to her but now that I know my answer, I'll fuckin bring her down!

"I don't even know what to think right now! I need to breathe! " I blurt out before I run out of the room to the bathroom where I immediately throw up. When my wife appeared, I immediately start to cry.

"hey please don't cry, you know I hate to see tears in your eyes!" she said softly. I nod and whip my eyes, leaning against the wall.

"why did she had to do something so hurtful?...I mean, yea I hate her but not enough to hurt someone she really cares about." I hiss sadly. She sighed, rubbing my back and my hair.

"Kyla told me that she said that she did that to show you what she can do if you mess with her again" I clench my jaw.

"Are you fuckin serious now!What she did to Kenzi was more than revenge, she almost KILL her and PARALIZE! If she had a problem she could have come see me, she deserves to be arrested!" I yell. My wife shook her head.

"what do you mean by no? Don't tell me that you are in her bloody side!" I ask angrily.

"no, I would never do that to you, we don't need to get her arrested and I already took her career away from her it's already something" she answered. Music was her life and if someone complains about that she'll always shut them down. She started singing for Ashley because no other producer wanted to take her in. I was in disagreeing when Ashley told me that she engaged Carmen as a singer in her studio. But now that she has nothing, she can't do anything about it.

"I guess it's a start! But still I want to have a talk with her" I protest. She glared at me.

"no, Spence! I don't want to see you or Kyla near to her...she have to surfer for what she did! Payback is a bitch!" she declared. I nod my head before she gave me a kiss on the forehead, holding me in her arms.

**Kyla POV**

Last night I decided to sleep at the hotel because I wasn't in the mood to stay around anyone, even after the talk with my sister. I sigh as I look at the picture of me and Carmen, I still can't believe that I' m looking at this pic. It was the first pic of her and I while our first date. It's still hard for me to see that she's not the same girl that I used to be with. I feel a tear fall from my eyes, I whip it away. I'm not supposed to cry over her she hurt me badly and I don't think can forgive her for that. I pull the picture down to hide the image and stand up from the bed to go take a shower when I hear a knock at the door. I frown because no one knows that I'm here except my sister and Spencer. I walk toward the door and open it. My anger start to boil into my veins, I can't believe it!

"what do you want Carmen ? I told you to leave me alone!" I hiss and push her away when she tried to get in. I can tell that she was crying and didn't get any sleep been a long time because her eyes were puffy and she has dark circles. And Ashley did a great job with her face.

"Please...I just want to talk, I made so many mistakes and I just want you to forgive me and moved on so we can get back together!" she pleaded. I laughed bitterly one because of what she just said and two because she really drunk and probably high too.

"are you hearing yourself? You think that I'll forgive you for what you did to me and Kenzi? Now you really need to take back your words because I'll never get back with you ever again!" I yell and she flinched. Her face fell and she start crying over again. Yes, I feel sorry for her but not enough to take her back .I try to slam the door but she blocks it with her feet, I glared at her.

"y-you don't mean that? We were perfect together and we still can be, you just have to give me a second chance and let me prove you that I change" she said softly. I reach my hands in my hair.

"you didn't change at all; you still drinking and getting high like a mad women...I don't think I can do that anymore" I answer.

"I'm doing this because no one cares about me! They all pushed me away and it hurts like hell! What do you want me to do? I can't help how I feel at this moment...I just need you back in my life!" she started to raise her voice on me. I walk closer to her and push her in the shoulder with my index.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELLING ON ME? Now you know what it feels to get hurt by someone who loved you...you could have find something else instead of throwing yourself in drugs and alcohol!...That day when you started drinking, I keep asking myself if I did something wrong to you to see you so addicted to alcohol! You never open up to me, so how was i supposed to help you get through it if you never let me in?" I scream. She lowered her head and sighed.

"It's not so easy for me to talk about my problems to someone!" she replied and i scoff.

"see that's your problem; you don't trust anyone, not even me!" I hiss. She clenched her jaw and fists and walked closer to me, I thought that she was going to hit me but she wasn't.

"I trust you more than anyone else! I just don't fuckin trust myself because all I do it's hurt people and I'm sick of it! I want to change but no one wants to give me the chance to show it!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the wall beside the doorframe. I jump and she must have notice because she calmed down and apologize with her eyes.

"Then be the new person that you want to be not the person that the people want you to be!...now leave before I make you!" I warn. She shook her head and pushed the door back open. Fuck god sake! When she will get the hit that I don't want to see her!I'm not in the mood to argue anymore but I guess that I don't have the choice.

"No, wait! Can we at least sit and talk about a this because-"she started to say but before she has the time to finish, I get in shock when I see Ashley pushing her hardly on the wall. Carmen winced at the impact when her back hit the wall. My sister was fuming like a bull and I can tell she's not happy to see her.

"you didn't get my message last night ?" she hissed. I try to push her away from Carmen because I had to do something about it.

"Ashley, enough! No need to cause a scene in front of the people!" I hiss softly, her eyes still in Carmen who look scare .She pushed Carmen one last time before she let her go.

"I just came here to talk with her-"Ashley interrupted her again.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my sister! I don't care about what you have to say to her" she hissed through her teeth. The brunette gulped and I sigh.

"Ashley doesn't make this more complicate, please!" I plead.

"fine! I'm leaving and anyway I think I'm done chasing after you cuz it's a waste of time I guess and it won't change anything" she blurted out softly with tears rolling down her eyes. I keep my eyes to not cry because I don't want to show her that I still care about her.

"good then, It was about time!" Ashley raised her voice. Carmen looked at me one more time.

"bye, Ky" was the only word she said before Ashley slams the door in her face. She let out a big sigh and turn to look at me.

"are you ok? She didn't do anything to you, right?" she asked in concern and I shook my head. She walked closer to me and holds me in her arms where I really start to cry.

**Amy's POV**

It's 3pm and I'm sitting in front of my house drinking an apple juice and spill it out of my mouth when I see across the street Emma and Stephan. I clench the plastic bottle in my hand and stare at them angrily. She just got out of her car and laughed at something that the jerk told her. I miss her laugh, her smile, everything about her that I can't have anymore. When I see him walking closer to her to kiss her I immediately stood up and make an appearance.

"hey! Keep some privacy here! '' I yell across the street. Emma was the first to look at me; she frowned before she glared at me. She grabbed his hand and walk toward me. In his face I see that he didn't want to be near me, he's scare.

"What's your problem?" she asked angrily. I look down at their hands and start to get angry again.

"my problem is that you hanging out with a douche bag who's just trying to get in your fuckin pants! He doesn't even like you!" I hiss. She laughed bitterly and Stephan hurt by my words.

"That's not true, I really like her. You're just too blind to see it" he said and frowned. I know he was sincere but I don't want him or anyone to be with Emma. He didn't just insult me in front of my house? I take step toward him but only to be push back by Emma.

"Just like you! That's what you ended up doing ; you fucked me and make me believe that you were in love with me and now look at the consequences!" she hissed back. I clench my jaw angrily, how many time do I have to tell her that I truly love her to fuck sake!

"it wasn't a lie! Ok, yes I cheated on you and I regret it but I said the true when I told you that I love you and want to be with you!" I yell. Stephan laugh and I glare at him while Emma rolls her eyes on him.

"yeah right, Davies! Everyone know your reputation, you're only good for a quick fuck and that's it nothing more!" he said and laughed again. Ok, now I'm fuckin pissed I throw myself on him and punch him right on the face and kick him in the balls. He groaned in pain, holding his private part.

"Amy!" I hear two familiar voices yelling after me. Emma pushed me away from him and bent down to check on him. I roll my eyes at her move. My mom yanked me by the arm.

"what the hell do you think you doing?" she asked me angrily. I glared at Ashley.

"this jerk shouldn't be in front of our house!'' I yell at her and pull my arm angrily away from hers. I glare one last time at everyone before I walk to my motto, ignoring my mom calling me and drive away somewhere where I won't have to see any of them.

**Thanks everyone for the previous reviews! Like I said it's the only think that will keep me on the line. Reviews are more than welcome! :D I want to know what you think about this chapter? It's really important for me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok here I am with a new chapter for you guys! And sorry if I didn't update sooner…Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts :) ,I hope to receive some comments for this chapters too :) …And the mistakes are mine….Enjoy! ;)**

**Ps: any missing words it's cuz of the Edit/Preview**

**Ashley's Pov**

It has been one week since I didn't hear from Carmen, which never happens even if I tell her to stay away from Kyla, Spencer and me. But to be honest, I'm worry about her. I know, you all going to say _"ok, now I'm confuse, I thought she said that she was done with Carmen!",_well not really. Because I grew up with her and I helped her going through a lot after her mom committed a suicide. After that she tried to kill herself, I make her a promise that I wasn't going to tell anyone because anyway she asked me too. I groan and rub my forehead and lean my head on the edge of the couch, where I get interrupted by my two daughters yelling at each other. When they spot me, Amanda lower her voice and starts to calm down but not Amy. Amanda walks toward me and sat beside me, the other one was about to walk away but I stop her with my strong voice.

"You are going to sit down right. Now!" I press on the two last words. She rolled her eyes before she joins me on the couch but sat far away from us. She glared at her sister who just ignores her.

"I'm giving you two, two seconds to explain to me what is going on !" I hiss, glancing between them.

"Ask her!" the yelled in union. I slam my hand on the end of the end of the couch, making my younger daughter jump.

"I'm not kidding, girls! Even since I got back from NY the two of you have been acting like this! So now, I want to know. Spit it, now!" I yell. Their eyes widened in shock.

"She hit Emma!" she blurted out before she glared at her sister. My eyes widened with madness.

"She did it first and what I did was an accident!" she argued back.

"You did what? Tell me that you kidding me!"I raise my voice and she flinched.

''I never meant to hurt her'' she mumbled.

"It wasn't a reason to slap her back! The fact you raised your hand on her, just make the things worst."

Amanda explained. Amy clenched her fists,I swear to god that she was ready to jump on her right now

but she knows that she couldn't do it.

"She hits me twice! So why are you defending her instead of your own sister!...And it's not like you were better than me in a relation!" she yelled. I watch the two of them arguing, I'll stop them when I'll have to. Amanda scoffed and laughed bitterly.

"you might be my sister but I think she is better at this than you...And unlike you, I have someone who I really care about and I don't end up hurting the one that I love!" she hissed. The room fell in silence, I stare at my daughter with madness before I turn to Amy who was ready to cry but she's too strong to let the tears fall. I can tell that Amanda regretted her words because she has a guilty face.

"Whoa! Amanda Carlin Davies! That was unacceptable what you just said, I didn't raise you to be a hypocrite...I want you to apologies right now!" I scream. She started shaking, staring at me in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something to Amy but this one was faster than her. She stood up from the couch and stared angrily at her sister who just turns her head away with guilt in her eyes.

"Keep your apologies for yourself, _sorella_!'' she spit. Her eyes were wet but there was no tear that was falling. She started to walk away.

"Amy, get back over here right now!..."I yell but she didn't stop and keep walking to her room.

"Amy Carlin Da-"before I have the time to finish my sentence I hear her slamming the door from her room. Just to tell you that right now I wished that I had a punching bag in front of me so I can let out my emotions. I groan and turn to Amanda.

"Do you REALLY think that it was necessary for you to say something like that to your sister when you know what she's going through!" I ask harshly. She drops her head and fixed the floor.

"I'm sorry, mom" she mumbled. I walk close to her and grab her by the chin.

"I want you to look at me" she did even if she tried to avoid my eyes .I sigh because I don't want to be more angry at her right now so instead I take her in my arms, where she started to cry as always.

**Amy's POV**

I slam the door behind me and make sure that I lock it because I don't want to see my mom getting in here so she can tell me that my sister didn't meant to say any of this and .bla. I'm so sick of them about judging me and sick that my mom is taking her side. I groan angrily before I start to punch on my punching bag; it's one of the only things that can calm me down except for the weeds and alcohol. But now, I can't have any of this, I can't even go out! I punch with more force without stopping; angry after myself and the people around me, I can't control my anger now. Just as I went to throw another the punch,I hear a knock on my door and I groan angrily.

"I don't want to see you right now, mom!" I yell and continue to punch.

"Not even me?" I hear the familiar voice. I stop and chuckle to myself before I remove the gloves from my hands. I walk to the door and unlock it. My aunt was standing there with a little smile on her face before she get in, closing the door behind her.

"What's going here?" she asked curiously and joins me on the bed. I sigh and rub my temple.

"I got into a fight with Amanda early" I blurt out. She nodded her head.

"It was about Emma, isn't it?" she asked softly. I frown because I don't understand how come she knows about Emma and me!

"Who told you about that?" I ask curiously. She chuckled softly before she laid her head on my pillow.

"Ashley...she told me the day I showed up at the door...you know you don't need to hide anything from me, if you want to talk about something that is bordering you, I'm here for you" she said sincerely and squeezed my hand. I give her a force smile. I love my aunt Kyla, I feel like she's the only one who understand how to help me go through my problems. Even if she was miles away, we were always in contact, even when Katherine broke up with me.

"Of course she did! She never keeps her mouth shut!" I hiss and she glared at me.

"Don't talk like that about your mom. She loves you, she's just doing her role as a mother...And why Emma? I mean there's many other girls out here, why did you choose her if you knew that all this would cause problems?" she asked. I frown and try to think about my answer, of course I know why I choose her but at the same time I'm confuse about my choice. I reach my hand in my hair and sigh.

"Because I love her and she caught my attention...she's smart, beautiful, honest and many other words! I can't find another girl to compare to her" I explain. She eyed me carefully.

"Katherine...you also think about her the same way that you thinking about Emma and I will say...more than that, am I right?" she said. I open and close my mouth, trying to find the right words to defend myself but it was a bit hard. I didn't even realize how bad it was.

"I'm so lost, I don't even know who I want anymore...one day it's Emma, the other day Katherine!" I blurt out softly. She grabs me in her arms and pulls me closer to her body where I can cuddle.

"I know the feeling, hun...but maybe you need to be by yourself for a while to think about what you want before you exaggerate everything. You're stuck between two girls; one who is your ex and first love and the second who's your new lover...if you don't take the time to make the decision it will be too late for you!" she exclaimed. I look away from her eyes because she was right but for me it was way too late to fix the things because Emma can't even stand to look at me without getting angry.

"I DON'T want to be by myself, aunt Kyla! I need someone to be close to me and I don't care if it's Katherine or Emma. If I don't have any of them, I feel like my life is going to crash more and more!" I hiss softly. She shook her head and stared at me with her angry eyes.

"you can't say you don't care if it's your ex or Emma because we all know that if you end up with one of them you'll still stay confuse and lost about your choice...You can't have everything, Amy!" she hissed back. I roll my eyes and didn't say anything.

"Think about it, Amy and you'll see!...but one thing..."she started with a stern voice. I nod uncertainly.

"Don't go running after the girls to eat your pains away!" she warned. I want to roll my eyes but I couldn't, she was right.

"ok,I won't" I say, I was a lie and I don't even know why I said that. God save me please!

**Spencer Pov**

It been three weeks since I told my wife that we should go see a counselor to fix out problems but it looks like our problems were flying away alone. I was happy about it but even that I'm still worry about all this. When I walk into my office, I spot Michelle at her desk with her head in her hands and let me tell you that it looks like she not feeling well. I walk closer to her.

"Good morning!...bad night?" I ask carefully and she nodded.

"Yea...you can say that and now I'm extremely tired!" she explained as she rubs her temple. I frown because I can sense that there was something wrong but I'm a bit scare to ask. Fuck it, I'll ask, I need to know why my best friend is in this mood this morning!

"Are you sure that it's just about you being tired or there's something else?" I ask softly. She turned to look at me and I gasp in shock when I see the bruise beside her eyes that I clearly didn't saw when I walked in .I feel the anger growing through my veins.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I ask angrily as I check on the bruise. She flinched when I press too hard. She sighed and reached her hand in her hair.

"This morning around 3:45am,Carmen walked into the house wasted as hell...We started yelling on each other and that's when she told me about Kelsey, I was angry but I didn't show it...so when I tried to calm her down she punched me...she didn't meant to do it, believe me!" she explained softly as the tears roll down her eyes. I bit my lips softly because now I truthfully feel sorry for her because she has to deal with this entire all by herself. Carmen is her little sister and I know that if she can't do anything to help her, well things will get messy.

"She punched you for what exactly because I know it wasn't because of my sister!" I ask and sit on the desk. She groaned.

"About Kyla...I might have said something bad without thinking" she mumbled.

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that...Kyla will never live the rest of her life with a dirty cheater and a slut who can't keep her legs close ...And I informed her that she's getting married to Madison, not her" she blurted out, angry after herself. My eyes wide in shock because; one Kyla didn't say anything about that and two I can't believe that she's getting married.

"oh "was the only word I find. Stupid me, I know but what do you want me to say when all this has something to do with the girl I hate the most? She glared at me.

"really, Spencer? I was hoping to hear something better than a '_oh_'"she hissed. And I can't help but scowl and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Not when this has something to do with Carmen! She fucked my life and Ashley's life, so right now I don't really feel any regrets for her!" I hiss back. She shook her head.

"I know that but she needs help! Any of this wouldn't have happen if my parents were still alive!" she said more softly. I look at her with a crazy look because I hope that she's kidding with me.

"There is NO WAY that I'm going to talk to your sister or anything like that!" I inform her with a harsh tone, knowing exactly what she was going to ask me.

"Please, Spencer, I know what she did was hurtful but I need you to try it with her...for me" she pleaded. I want to say yes, I really do but I can't. I'm not even friends with her.

"You should ask Ashley, not me...she's more close to her than I ever been and I think that only Ashley can get through her head." I answer with a sorry look. She sighed and nods her head sadly. Ashley is going to kill when she'll hear that.

**Emma's POV**

I missed her a lot but what she did to my heart is unacceptable. I thought that she was really serious about loving me, but I guess that I was too stupid to believe her words and fell in her trap. Every time I look at her, she makes me angry and I have the images of her and her ex half naked in her room. I never tell anyone this but I always cry before I go to bed because she possesses my mind and I can't get her out of here so easily. A few days after I broke up with her I started to hanging out with Stephan; he's a nice guy and I really like him but not to a point to date him. I walk toward the front door of the school where I spot Amy talking with another girl by her car. The girl was touching her arm and smiling at her. I can't help but stare at them with jealousy, hate and sadness; she really doesn't waste any time to get laid. It's the same girl that I saw with her at the club the other night. And she doesn't even have the age to be here. The girl saw me staring and smirked, I immediately glare at her. Just then Amy followed her gaze, we stares at each other for a few second until she broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Effy...and I suppose you're Emma" she said with a cheeky smile. I look angrily at Amy who just shrugged her shoulders before i turn back to the bitch.

"I don't fucking know you, so get lost" I hiss. She chuckled softly.

"hmmm, someone is in a bad mood...being fucked and betrayed by someone you love really had a bad effect on you" she blurted out with a smirk. I wide my eyes with pure anger and sadness and I see Amy swallowing hard and tried to avoid my gaze. I clench my books over my chest, trying to hold back the tears but it wasn't so easy. What is she playing at? I whip my eyes with madness and turn to Amy, who tried to touch my arm but I push her hard enough to send her back on the wall. She stared at me in shock.

"Don't put your fuckin dirty hands on me...I'm so sick of you telling everyone about what happened!" I tell. She pulls away from the wall and walked closer to me but stopped when she saw the look that I was giving her.

"I didn't tell her anything, she figured this out all by herself!" she explains and I scoff.

"I really enjoy this game!" the brunette said with a big smile. I clench my fists, I really want to punch her but she was older than me and it's something that I wouldn't do.

"Effy! It's really not the time for your stupids jokes!" Amy warned. So her name is Effy! I see, well I hate her for sure. She laughed softly.

"Ok! I'll leave you to it...call me if you're up for another round" she winked before she gets into her car. I can't fuckin believe this! She really fucked this girl? Me, who thought that she really cares about me but all this, is a game for her. She clenched her eyes shut before she reopened them. I shook my head in disbelief.

"fuckin your ex _twice_wasn't enough so you fucked another girl who's older than you!" I raise my voice.

"Keep your voice down! And FYI I didn't sleep with her, she's just messing with you to get you more obsesses and angry." she fighter back.

"We'll, guess what I don't believe a words about what you just said!" I fire. She clenched her jaw and rubbed her temple.

"Why do you care with who I sleep with? You broke up with me, REMEMBER! So as far as I know I can have fun with whoever I want to!" she fired back. I can't believe she just said that right into my face, why did I fall in love with her again?

"Yes you right, I shouldn't care about this! It's the only thing you're good at so I'm not surprise to see why girls can't fall in love with you " I raise my voice. Her expression changed; she was more sad than angry.

"That's not true! You don't know anything about me...I'm trying to show you how much that I truly love you but you won't give me the chance to!" she yelled.

"That's because you never opened up to anybody! So how am I supposed to get to know you? You can't even be honest with yourself and how can you show me your love if you don't even do love!" I yell back and realize that now I'm crying. She pinched the bridge of her nose before she speaks.

"You know, I keep telling myself that if I show you how much that I love you and care about you, that you'll give me a chance to have you back...but I realize that it was just something that won't happen anytime soon, am I right?" she asked hardly, ignoring what I just said. I sigh and nod my head. She scoffed and started to laugh bitterly.

"I can't do this like that not after what you did! It's not fair to neither of us...I don't even trust you anymore!" I reply. She nodded her head and I can tell that she was obsessed about all this. She grabs her bag from the ground.

"Fine! If that's what you really want I'll live you alone...God knows why I wasted my time to run after you!" she said bitterly as the tears rolls down her cheeks. We hold our eyes into each other until I break the contact and walk away from her. When I was out of her view, I burst in tears again. This is so fucked up!  
><strong><br>Amanda's POV**

I groan when Megan pulled away from my lips only to see her staring somewhere else with a frown across her face. I follow her gaze and that's when I see Emma sitting on a bench, crying all by herself. I frown a bit before I grab Megan by the hand and we walked toward our best friend. Emma jumped and whipped her eyes rapidly when she saw us.

"What's wrong, Hun?" my girlfriend asked softly and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She started sobbing again.

"I'm so sick about falling in love with someone who doesn't even care about me!" she hissed harshly. I clench my eyes and sigh because I know what she meant by that. I can't believe that I'm about to say that.

"She cares about you a lot. I know she hurts you but she truly regrets it!" I say and she laughed bitterly. Megan turned to look at me and bits her lips awkwardly.

"Well, she has a good way to show it after she fucked that girl from the club!" she said coldly. I raise my eyebrows because I don't think that my sister would have been stupid enough to leave with a girl just under Emma's eyes.

"I think there's must be a mistake! This girl is 4 years older than Am...And we can assure you that they didn't end the night together!" Megan added. Emma reached her hands in her hair and sighed.

"Ok! Let's say that she didn't sleep with her, then why I just saw this girl in the parking lot touching Amy and before she left she said call me if you're up for a second round!" she informed us sadly. God save me! Why do I always have to get involve in other people relationship!

"Look, don't mind this girl, she just want mess up your relation with Amy...Am loves you, just give her a chance" I say and she shook her head. I sigh and rub my temple, sometime I don't understand my best friend

"it's not so easy to give someone a second chance " I nod because I totally agree with this but still, if she can't move on after what happened then the things will get worst.

**Amy's POV**

I was late again for class but I didn't care. After the talk with Emma, I wasn't really in the mood to get in class but I decided against it. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh; my eyes were red because I cried a lot. Fuck it! I grab my bag and walk to class. As I walk through the door, everyone was too busy writing on a paper to notice me, except the teacher who gave me a disapproving look.

"Amy, when are you going to be serious about math?" she asked. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to speak but that bitch cut me in.

"she's not smart enough to understand anyway!" she replied and everyone laughed. I clench my teeth because I really want to slap this whore. The teacher glares at her.

"That's enough, Sam! I didn't ask you anything!" she hissed. The girl just rolled her eyes but I know that she wasn't done. See, this girl is a friend of Emma so now I understand why she's being a bitch with me. But what I don't understand is why it's always me who has to FEEL guilty in this story? I'm so sick about people thinking about me as if I was not good enough to anyone. I know Emma was in the room but she didn't dare to look at me.

"What? It's true...i don't event understand why her parents send her to school!...And in fact she didn't even protest about what I just said early" she blurted out and laughed again. Ok, now it's enough. I walk pass the teacher and slam my hands angrily on Sam's desk. The class jumped in shock, in the corner of my eyes I see Emma who has a scary look on her face.

"Listen, bitch...if you don't stop fucking with me, I'll fuckin make you pay for that!" I hiss loud enough for everyone to hear me. She gulped and nodded her head. The teacher didn't say anything because she knows that this girl like to get under my skin. She's my favorite teacher in the whole school. I pull away from her and walk to my desk. Nobody didn't dare to look at me after what they saw. For the rest of the time, I can't keep staring at Emma, if only it was possible to get change what happened and just moved on. I turn my head away rapidly when she daughter me staring, when she turned her head back I let out a groan. The school is over and now where are in vacations for two weeks, thank god! It's Christmas in two days and I really can't wait but at the same time I'm sad because I wished that Emma could be by my side but hélas, not happening. I walk outside of the school to my car and roll my eyes when I see who was sitting on top of it smoking a spliff. This girl is a case! When I get in front of my car, I get in front of her and block the sun and snatch the slide from her hand.

"You blocking the sun!" she said.

"You can't smoke drugs in the parking lot of the school...and what the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" I say with a tired look and throw my bag in the back of my car by the window. She smirked and jumped out of the roof and stood in front of me, close enough to make me feel uncomfortable. She holds her gaze with mine like if she was trying to hypnotize me with her blue aqua eyes. She chuckled softly before she breaks the eye contact.

"Don't need to be moody, babe! I just came here because I need your help with something" she informed and I snort.

"I'm not your babe and why should I help you?" I ask angrily. She smirked again; I swear to god she's pissing me off when she does that. She take a step closer to me, her chest was touching mine, I swallow hard now this is awkward. She gave me a mischievous smile because I know she noticed that I wasn't comfortable.

"Because I'm doing a Xmas party at my club before Xmas and I need another hand to decorate the place and...Other stuffs" she said. I raise my eyebrow; I hope that she's kidding! I'm only 17 for fuck sake.

"Well find another person because I'm not going to help you!" I hiss and turn around to get in my car but she stopped me by the arm, I glare at her.

"You will" I scoff and pull my arm away from her hand and cross them over my chest.

"Ha yeah, what makes you think that?" I challenge her she gave me a smirk.

"Because, you need to put your mind somewhere else where it doesn't involve your exes. So tonight you'll help me and by the end of the night I'll work your world!" she winked at me. I clench my fists and push her on the car; she frowned but didn't look angry.

"Nothing will take my mind off those girls, so get lost and I'll never sleep with you!" I yell softly. She scoffed and reached her hand in her hair.

"After tonight, I wouldn't be so sure and who says I was talking about sex...I'll wait for you at

6pm" she smirked before she gets into her car and drove away. I sigh and get into my car.

When I get home, I walk to the kitchen to grab something to drink but I stop when I see her

sitting on the counter laughing about something with my sister. I clear my throat and the both

turned to look who it was, to my surprise neither of them look angry or something. I hold my

eyes with Emma ; I want to take her in my arms and tell her over again how sorry am I but it

was impossible. She breaks the contact and looked away.

''euh…where are the parents?'' I ask after an awkward silence and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. My sister looked between me and Emma before she spoke.

''still at work I suppose'' she shrugged her shoulders. I nod and take a sip from the bottle and notice from the corner of my eyes that she was staring at me again. Amanda gave me a look and I glare at her, seriously I hate when she gets into my business.

''I'm going to my room, if you need anything you know what to do'' I say and she rolled her eyes. I glance one last time at Emma before I walk away. I drop my body on my bed and sigh. Life really suck when it comes to love. I hear my phone vibrating and roll my eyes when I see who it was.

''_oh, I forgot to tell you; wear something…sexy ;)_'' she's kidding right? I shook my head and groan.

''_I thought it was just to help you with the decoration!_'' I say and frown confusedly.

''_I never said that it was just for the deco;)…I'll see you later xoxo''_ I let out a yell, seriously someone need to place this girl in the right line. I don't even know what to where for tonight, yes I have a lot of clothes but it's not so easy to choose. Before I have the time to go to the bathroom I hear a soft knock on my door. I walk toward the door and open it; I'm surprise to see her standing right in front of my bedroom door. I want to get angry but I know that any of this will fix the situation, so I let her in without asking.

'' is that true about what you said this morning?'' she asked and turned to look at me. I scratch the back of my neck and give her a question look.

''hmm, I said a lot of…'' she interrupted me and walk closer to me.

''did you or did you not sleep with her?'' she asked softly. I open and close my mouth I want to tell her yes even if it's not true just to see what she will do but at the same time I don't want to hurt more her emotions.

''No,I didn't…I swear…she's just being a freaky girl'' I blurt out and bit my lips. Ok I didn't sleep with her but we kissed. No big deal! She looks at me for a moment and she nodded her head slowly.

''Oh, ok…i-I'm sorry for not believing you and sorry about this morning too'' she mumbled softly. Ok now I'm angry, I can't understand why suddenly she decided to apologies for what she did this morning, it's not like her to do it right away. I laugh bitterly and she looks at me confusedly.

''let me guess…you had a talk with my sister and she told you to apologies to me…tell me Emma, are you going to do this every time she tell you that?'' I hiss. She takes a step back and she shook her head.

''I didn't do it because your sister asked me to! I did it because my mind told me that I have to if I ever want to fix our problems'' she replied softly. I scoff and reach my hand in my hair.

''did your mind told you that you have to apologies for not believing me when I told you that I'm in love with you?'' I raise my voice and she jumped. I fix her angrily in the eyes because right now I can't control my anger.

''I…I won't border you again'' she mumbled sadly.

''Yep that's right…As far as I know it's like As far as I know it's like you don't even care that I'm still in love with you…Get the fuck out of my room'' I yell. She opens her mouth to protest but with the look that I was giving her she nods her head and walked out of the room with tears rolling down her face.

''ARGHHHHH'' I scream and throw a punch on my punchy bag. I'm fuckin done with all this, if she doesn't want me than fuck it! Now it's time for me to get ready for this stupid party. I take my shower, brush my teeth and get dress. I decide to wear a black legging with lace on each side, a red long-sleeve stretch lace top and my Christian Louboutin. I grab a pack of spliff and my flask and put all this in my back. When I walk downstairs, my sister was still there with Emma again, I walk past them only to be stop by the sister. I roll my eyes and turn to look at her.

''where are you going being dress like this?'' she asked curiously.

''there's a party at Sexy `N` Delicious`` was the only thing I say. She look behind her before she turned back to me and this time she didn`t look happy.

``you realize that you are losing her, right?'' she hissed softly. I want to say yes but I can't so I just shrug my shoulders.

''it's too late for that, she made it pretty clear…I'll see you later at the party'' I say before I walk out of the door and to my car. When I arrive at the club it was 5:45, I walk inside and see a few people around working on the stage and at the bar. I spot Effy and walk toward her, I tap her on the shoulder and she turned around. She looks at me up and down with a hungry look, I smirk and she smirked back.

''when I said sexy I never thought that you were going to be dress more than _that''_ she said and winked.

''well what can I say, it's one of my way to catch my prey'' I say and wink back. She chuckled and shook her head.

''Danm right…follow me'' she said and I follow her behind the stage. When I get to the room I swear to god that I almost had a heart attack; those girls are hotter than the other that I ever saw, except for Emma and Katherine.

''Girls, this is Amy'' Effy introduce me. The all say hello and one of them was staring at me with a hungry look. I clear my throat and look away from her.

**What do you think? Leave me some comments please:) …sorry for my mistakes!:/**


	12. XMAS

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews,likes and erything:)**

**lileyfan1415****: that's exactly what I was going to do XD! But not in this chapter maybe the next. In this one Amy is starting to realise what Effy is trying to do with her. Hope that u'll still enjoy the story:)**

**Whocares: don't worry. Amy wll make up her mind soon :)**

**PS:IF YOU SEE ANY MISSING WORDS ITS CUZ OF THE EDIT/PREVIEW DOCUMENT,THANKS  
><strong>

**Amy's Pov**

''good work, Effy I never thought that you could have bring a new S Worker'' the girl who was staring at me said and look me up and down. I shift uncomfortably and scratch the back of my neck. I always do that when I'm stressing or anything like that. And what the hell is S Worker?

"Watch yourself, Addie!" Effy warned. The girl just rolled her eyes before she walks past me and the others followed. When we were alone I turn to look at Effy.

"euh…what did she meant by S Worker?" I ask curiously. She smirked, took my hand and drags me out from the stage to the front.

"Not important…Now, I just need you to help that girl with the drinks while I'm off to go somewhere else" she informed me. I glare at her, seriously!

"You want me to stay in that crazy club of yours with people that I don't even know!" I yell incredulously. She chuckled and pats my shoulder.

"If you stay by her side then nothing will happen" was the last thing she said before she walks out of the club. I sigh and turn my head to see the brunette waving her hand at me with a little smile. I can say that she's cute and attractive. I walk toward her and introduce myself.

"Hi...I'm-"but she cuts me in with a sexy smile.

"I know who you are...your name is Amy and I'm Alexandra" she said. I frown because I wonder how she knows my name.

"erm...how did you know?" I ask confusedly and she chuckled.

"Effy told me about you" she smirked and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I swear to god your friend is a freaky gial!" I blurt out and she chuckled more and nods her head. We ended up making different type of drinks and taste some of them that I never drank in my life. Right now I feel a little bit tipsy. Let me tell you that those drinks are stronger than the ones that I use to drink when I come here. Lucky for me she doesn't know that I'm under age and I'm not even supposed to have access to this club. Thanks for the fake ID and plus the way I was dress I don't think anyone would have notice. By now it's already 9pm and the club was starting to get pack with people. Alexandra told me that now that my part of work is done, I can go and have some fun. Hell yeah thanks, I really need that! I walk to the bar and sat down before I order a five shots of Vodka and sit back in my chair watching people dancing, the girls who I saw early some of them were strippers and the others I don't know where they went to, people were totally making out right in front of me. Gosh! I swear, this club is a total disaster and sometime I wonder if it's really just a club but anyway it's a good place to have fun when you need it. And tonight I need to take my mind off Emma. Just as I thought that, I went to return my attention to the bar when I caught a glimpse of a gorgeous brunette staring at me. At least I thought she was. My heart leapt. I can feel my cheeks redden as she got up from her seat and walked toward me. Why I'm blushing? I don't even know why.

"Hey there." She said in a thick southern voice.

"I'm Silver and you look lonely...mind if I join you?" she asked seductively. I open my mouth to say no but fuck that, I really need some entertainment right now. I chuckle and let her sit beside me. It had been a while since I've heard a pick up line. What the hell, right? I follow her lead and introduce myself. We sat and made a little chit chat as we sipped our drinks. In the middle of talking about everything and nothing, we were both drunk by the time. I feel her hand touch my thigh. I jump out of my seat. She quickly recoiled and I apologize and tell her that she caught me by surprise. Why do I get the feeling that I'm cheating again? She smiled and returned her hand. For what seemed an eternity she stared into my eyes. I didn't know whether or not to lean forward for a kiss so I just stare back. Christ! I'm so drunk right now and my temperature is rising, I think it's because I didn't have sex since one month! For you it's nothing but for me it is. As her hand traveled up my thigh to my waist, I see in the corner of the club the one and only one staring sadly back at me. I turn my eyes away from her; she won't fucked up my night tonight. Silver bent forward and pressed her soft lips against mine. My head start to spin as I return her kiss and let my tongue slip from between my lips and into her mouth. I couldn't believe what I was doing, I haven't hooking up with a girl since one month and now it's killing me because I can't stop myself. She broke off our kiss and asked me if I want to go somewhere quieter and where we could be alone. I nod my head and I can feel two pair of eyes burning behind my back but I didn't dare to look back. As we entered her apartment, I hear her lock the door. The next thing I know she was pulling me against her and firmly kissing me again. As her hands wandered my body she walked me backwards. Almost with every step another article of clothing had been removed. I am down to my bra and panties by the time we reached her bedroom. She pushed me backwards onto her bed.

"Damn girl, yery hot." She whispered drunkenly and we both chuckled. With that she removed the rest of her clothes and climbed up onto my body. Her touches were nothing compared to Emma or Katherine but I can't complain right now because she still turning me on but I still have the image of two girls in my head. Danm it! I can't believe that I'm thinking about my exes while I'm having sex with a random girl. She slid a hand between my thighs and pressed against my center. She tugged off my panties and tossed them aside. She peered up at me with her sexy green eyes and I can't resist the color of her eyes who by the way are just the same as Emma. I press my hips upwards as she brought her face closer. As she let her hands wander my body she lightly blew across my wet lips causing me to moan and squirm. Hearing my moans urging her on, she slipped her hot tongue in between my wet lips and found my swollen clit. Her tongue sent shivers of ecstasy up my spine. My hips begin to grind against her face. My moans grew louder as she sent me closer and closer to the edge. I could feel my climax building from deep inside of me and as if she knew it, she slipped three fingers into my tight hole. I instinctively squeezed tightly around her finger. I slid my hand down to her head and lace my fingers through her hair and the other one to squeeze the sheet. My moans were coming with almost every breath as her tongue stroked against my private part. I feel my body tighten as my climax peaked; I hold my breath for a second then let loose with moans that filled her entire apartment. I press against the back of her head as my fingers gripped her hair. My hips began to slow their grind as my climax subsided. Her pace matched mine and she slowly helped me down from my climax. Once she was sure I was completely finished she slid up my body. I push her on her back and get on top of her. She pressed her lips against mine again, letting me taste myself this time. Our tongues mingled in our mouths and my sweetness filled my taste buds.

''my turn now'' I say and give her a smirk and she smirked back. After we were done, we laid there for a bit catching our breath and without a second she falls asleep. I don't know why but I start to cry silently maybe because I feel horrible and guilty about what I just did and that I just fucked a 21 years old girl, to get over two girls. I can't stay here anymore; I need to leave as fast as I can. I silently get dress and look at the clock it was already ! My parents are going to kill me. I whip my eyes before I run out of the apartment. I really need to make up my mind and FAST!

**Spencer's Pov**

**Next Morning…  
><strong>

'' hey'' I say to my wife and kiss her softly on the lips before I pull away and join her on the bed.

'' hey…what's up?'' she asked curiously and put her book away. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

''ok, before you start to freak out or anything like that, please hear me out'' I blurt out. She frowned but nodded her head. I take a deep breath.

'' Michelle wants you to talk with…'' before I have the time to say the name she interrupted me.

''No!...the answer is no, Spence'' she hissed.

'' I just want you to do it for Michelle, not for Carmen'' I explain and she scoffed.

''why suddenly you want me to speak with your enemy after what she did?'' she asked curiously and crossed her arms over her chest.

''because maybe I just realize that it's time for everyone to move on about what happened in the past…and she started to be violent toward her sister'' I answer. Now I think the end of my sentence catch her attention.

'' what do you mean by that?'' she asked.

''she hits her sister…apparently she was high as a bird'' I say. She sighed and turned her head away from me.

''not again…look I have to tell you something but promise me that you won't tell ANYONE about this!'' she said in a serious tone. I look at her confusedly but agree.

''after her mom committed a suicide, she tried to kill herself too but…it didn't work because I got her in time to save her and after that night she asked me to not tell anyone, especially Kyla and Michelle'' she blurted out. My eyes wide in shock and to be honest, I was in shock because I never thought that she could have tried something like that.

''at least you were there sooner than later, this is what matter…now you want me to keep this from Michelle?'' I say and she nodded her head. I sigh because keeping something from someone it's not really my thing.

"no, no, I would never ask you to do that I...just if you tell her, choose the right moment to do it because I know it won't be easy for her to hear dat!" she explained softly. I reach my hand and take hers in mine and squeeze them.

"Ok, that's fine with me...so what did buy for the girls?" I ask with enthusiasm. She chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips and pulled away.

"I bought Amanda a new laptop and Amy the beats by Dre...what about you?" she asked with a smirk. I roll my eyes and hit her on the shoulder because she knew that I was going to buy those gifts for our daughters and she stole my ideas.

"Well, since you stole my idea...I bought Amanda two tickets for Miami Heats and Amy the new guitar she been asking for" I smirk when her face drops.

"Tell me you didn't!" she pouted. I laugh and pinch her cheek.

''Payback is sick babe! Next time don't steal from me" I wink and she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can count on that, babe...and what did you get me?" she asked with the most innocent smile. I glare playfully at her.

"I'm not telling you so stop trying, you have to wait one more day" I answer and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll wait then" she whined and I chuckle softly. I lean closer to her and kiss her on the lips, then down her neck. She let out a moan and groaned.

"Spencccccce...what are you doing?" she gasped when I bit on her neck; it was hard enough to leave a mark. I continue my way down her chest before I answer.

"I couldn't let you wait for your FIRST gift so I'll give it to you right now" she grabbed me by the neck and kissed me passionately. I moan against her lips and pull away; I slide her shirt above her head and proceeded to remove her pants as well. After sliding those off, I plant a soft kiss on her cheek. She lifted her back giving me access to her bra strap; we maintained eye contact the entire time. It has been a long time since we didn't have an intimate moment like that and today was one of the perfect days for both of us. I'm so happy that we worked the things out between us and I hope that it will stay like that forever. As I remove the bra I begin to plant sensual kisses upon her neck. She began to lightly moan into my ear and squirm at my gentle kisses. Slowly working my way down her stomach, I can tell her anticipation was rising. I was poised to take my time though, for like I said love was to be made today just as i requested. Slowly and methodically I make my way down between her legs and kiss around her personal part in a complete circle with here fighting temptation to pull my lips to her lower lips. My kisses trailed down to one thigh, the calf all the way to her foot, massaging her inner and outer legs the entire time. Inversely I work my up the opposite foot, calf, and thigh once finished with the other. I am so close to her sex she could feel the slightest of breaths I take. I kiss her most intimate spot and she no longer could control herself. She grabbed my head and thrusting upward, forcing my lips back to hers. I smirk against her lips, I knew I had teased her something horrible. I force her back down.

" Spence, if you don't take me right now, I swear to god that I'll make you pay for that!" she whimpered. I put my face into her love ever so sensually and immediately her body locked and she began to convulse in her first orgasm. I continue my decent into her ; licking, sucking, and kissing.

"Holly shit..." she screamed as I push two fingers into her and instantly felt her tight walls grabbing me and pulling me in .Her nails were digging into my back as she steadily tried to pull me, but using my strength I was able control entry at my pace. Once in about half way I begin a slow rhythm of in and out going in a little further each time. She moaned louder and louder the further I went in. Once seethed all the way in I freeze my movement for a moment as our eyes met once again. I dip my head and kissed her with every ounce of passion that was in my body. She began moaning into the kiss as I begin stroking her pussy.

"This feel so good...I can't take dis anymore!" she said breaking the kiss. I look down at my hand going in and out and was amazed at how wet she was. I look back at her and smirk.

"Well,I agree with this...you're fuckin wet as a river" I whispered against her lips. She grabbed me behind the neck with her left hand and I let out a moan when her right hand slides inside of my pantie.

"Yeah?...Well now it's my turn to make you wet" she whispered into my hear. Ha! Let the game begin!

**Amanda's POV**

Oh God! Yurk, I can't believe that they are having sex right now! Now I can't even sleep anymore because of the screaming, I groan and get out of my bed. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth; I decide that I'll take my shower after my breakfast. As I walk down the hallway, I notice the door of my sister's bedroom open. She never let her door open like this. I walk inside of the room and chuckle softly. She was on her side, sleeping like a baby but I frown softly when I see her face; it looks like she have been crying all night and she's not wearing the same top as last night. This is strange! I was out of my thought when I hear her yelling.

"no...no...I can't...NO! KATE, EMMA!" she yelled and woke up with a shock expression across her face. Shit! That's not good. I grab her immediately in my arms where she started to cry.

"shhh,it was just a nightmare" I whisper softly, stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She sighed and whipped her eyes, she was still in my arms when she spoke.

''JEEZ! You were really wasted last night'' I blurt when I smell her breath. Sorry, I couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

''not funny, Amanda!'' she hissed and walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done she came back and sit on her bed.

"I've fucked up badly last night" she blurted out, crying. I frown.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" I ask softly. Her body was shaking like a fish out of the water and to be honest I have never seen her like that.

"Well, last night at the club...I was extremely drunk and there's this girl who I started flirting with under Emma's eyes...you should have seen her face and I feel so sad and angry at myself for that!" she hissed and reached her hands in her hair before she pulls away from my arms. No! Please tell me she didn't! I'm not angry; well not totally, I'm more in shock that angry.

"And let me guess...Emma saw you two kiss and leaving the club together" I figure out. She turned to look at me and frowns as she whipped the tears.

"Ho-how did you know?" she asked, her voice shaking. I sigh.

"You not wearing the same top as last night and when I ask Effy for you, she told me that you left but that you weren't alone!" I inform. She groaned and drops her body on the bed.

"I feel like my world is going down...I don't know why I did what I've done last night" she said. I drop my body down beside her.

"You're lost, confuse and scare...look what just happened, you had a nightmare because you can't chose without hurting yourself or someone else. You're stuck between two worlds now." I explain.

"I might be confuse but not scare and anyway you said it yourself; it was just a nightmare!" she said angrily.

"You really think I'm stupid! All this have been going on since Katherine got back to LA!" I reply in the same tone. She glared at me before she looked away.

"Why you didn't tell me anything?" I laugh bitterly.

"I love you with all my heart but when it comes to something like that, I can't really help you...it's for you to deal with this situation!" I say. And she shrugged her shoulders, are you fucking kidding me!

"maybe I don't want to deal with this anymore so I'll just leave my life like before and everything will get back to normal!...I should have never trust myself to fall in love again when I knew that I wasn't over my first love!" she blurted out. Before I have the time to say something, a strange voice interrupted me.

"erm...excuse me...where can I find the bathroom?" she asked shyly. I look at my sister and if her eyes could kill she would have done it before the girl could speak.

"You can find it out of this house!" she said coldly. The girl frowned sadly and showed me a shock expression. I bit my lips and give her a sorry look.

"Amy, don't need to be moody...don't mind her, it's down the hallway to your left." I inform her. She gave me a shy smile.

"Thank you" she said.

"You are not going in there! I don't want a trashy whore in my house!" Amy yelled softly. Here we go again!

"Amy! That's enough...do you always have to take your bad attitude on an innocent person?" Katherine interrupted walking into the room with an angry expression. I feel like I'm watching a tennis game.

"Yes! Make her leave or I will!" she hissed. There was something else in her eyes; some jealousy I can say. Katherine shook her head but keep her eyes on my sister.

"Chloe, you should go, I'll call you later" she informed the girl.

"No you won't!" are you fucking serious now? This is way too far now, Amy!

"woah, Am sorry to say that but you can't tell Katherine that!" I say laughing nervously. The girl looks at each of us and swallowed hard.

"I-I'll just go...don't worry about this" and with that she was already out of the room and probably out of the house. Let the party begin.

"You being a bitch, you know that?...How dare you telling me who I can or cannot call or see!" Katherine yelled. My sister clenched her jaw.

"You're the one who being a bitch, not me! She's not even good enough for you and just want to get into your pants!...And I don't want to see other girls touching you" she yelled back. I need to do something. Katherine laughed bitterly.

"Girls c'mon, we can..."

"Amanda! Shut up!" the both yelled, interrupting me.

"ok" I mumble silently.

"Oh, because you think you're good enough for me?...Well you're not, Amy! And you need to move on and let me live my life! You can't keep telling me what to do; I can see whoever I want! Unlike you I don't go and fuck around after my girlfriend just dump me!" she screamed. Ouch! I think my sister just god stab in the heart. I see her expression change a bit but she didn't show it to Katherine. She clenched her jaw and her fists and gets closer to her ex.

"I don't want to move on from you, if you think this is easy!" she raised her voice and totally ignoring what Katherine just said. Katherine groaned and reached her hand in her hair.

"you have to because I'm done with all this!...You should try to work the things out with Emma instead of running after me or going out to Sexy 'N' Delicious and fuckin some strange girl who's not even your age!" she informed angrily. Amy frowned before she clenched her fists. And yet again we got interrupted by two familiar voices. Oh,oh! This isn't good, not at all.

"WHAT!" Ok, that's Ashley. We jumped. Ha believe me, she's really pissed right now and I can say the same thing about my other mom. I look at Katherine who widened her eyes at me.

"That's where you went last night? I thought we told you to stay away from that place!...Are you deaf or something?" Spencer hissed. My sister shrugged her shoulders! She really did it!

"I wasn't the only one, Amanda too…And maybe I am when it comes to something out of your mouth" she replied and her eyes widened in shock. Ashley gave me a cold stare and I immediately look away from her angry eyes. I think I'm not the only one who gasped in shock and I swear to god that I just hear a 'slap'. The room falls in silence; Amy had a sad as she hold her cheek. Ashley grabbed my mom by the arm and Katherine; well I guess she's scare.

"Do you really think this is a good way to talk about your mom like that?" Ashley asked softly but angrily. I look at my sister and she looked back at me. I bit my lips because I know exactly what's next. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room and out of the house, ignoring my parents calling after her.

"I didn't mean to slap her it came out of nowhere!" my mom blurted out sadly. Ashley sighed and holds her in her arms.

"it's ok, she'll get through it...when she gets back we'll talk to her" she nodded.

"euh...maybe I should go and talk to her" Katherine suggested and I give her a ''are you trying to get yourself kill?" look.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea" I say.

"Well, she won't have the choice to come back because we having a party here because she knows that tomorrow it's Christmas" Spencer added and we all nodded.

**Amy's POV**

She never slaps me before, NEVER! I angrily hit my wheel and whip the tears away from my eyes. I can't believe that she actually hit me because of something stupid I said. I feel like everyone is starting to hate me and I really can't deal with that kind of people. I turn off the engine and walk into the place. It was clean and I only spot a familiar girl. When she heard the door close she raised her head and smile at me. I can't help but smile back as I walk toward her and sit on the counter of the bar.

"Are you my Christmas gift?" she joked with a sweet tone. I chuckle before I grab a glass behind the bar.

"Maybe...we can see about that later" I wink before we busted in laugh. She's a nice girl I'm starting to like her and not in that way. I lean my hand to take the bottle of Vodka but she stopped me by the wrist.

"You're under age, so do not touch the alcohol AND you're not even supposed to be in this place" she warned. I roll my eyes and put the glass down on the counter.

"What makes you think that?" I ask with a smirk. She leaned her elbows on the counter, leaning a bit closer to my face.

"You think I didn't know? I'm not stupid like the other girls around here" she smirked back and I laugh.

"C'mon I'm almost 18! And last night you let me drink!" I point out.

"Key word; ALMOST and Yep because that was an exception and anyway I told Effy to not let you drink here because we can get into a lot of problems" she said with a serious tone. I nod and frown a bit.

"Speaking of the devil...where is she?" I ask Alexandra sighed before she pulled away from the counter.

"erm...busy" she mumbled, avoiding my eyes. Sorry if I'm curious but I want to know.

"Doing...what exactly?" I press and she glares at me.

"None of your business...now why did you come here at this time? It's 8 in the morning!" she exclaimed. When she asks that the scenes started to get back into my head. I turn away from her.

"Just need to get some air" I say softly, playing with my fingers. She raised her eyebrow.

"Some _air_at 8 am in the morning?" she pressed. I clench my jaw and let out a groan.

"Fuck sake! I had a fight with my ex and my parents, happy now!" I hiss. She nodded her head softly.

"erm …And what was that about?" she asked. I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumble and before she has the time to say something I hear screaming coming from the second floor. I look at Alexandra and she had her head in her hands.

"You know what Effy? I'm SO sick of you pretending that nothing happened between you and that whore!" a stranger screamed with rage as she run down the stairs, Effy following from behind.

"I swear to you that I didn't fuck her!...Now can you go home to the kid and will talk about this later?" she asked softly. She has a kid? What a big surprise! The girl shook her head and mumbled whatever before she walks out of the club. When she was gone, Effy throw a chair on the wall.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"Calm down,Eff!What happened ?" Alexandra asked. Now I start to feel uncomfortable because Effy turned to me and smirked.

"Had fun last night?" she asked avoiding the question. I frown because I don't know what she's talking about.

"It will be easier for me to understand what ya mean if you tell me what you are talking about!" I say with a piss tone. She smirked again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The girl from last night...I told you that I was going to work your world". She said. I immediately feel the fire run into my veins; if I clearly understood she set me up with a chick!

"You're a bitch, you know that?...What do you think I am?" I hiss. Alexandra bit her lips and gave me a nervous smile.

"Watch your mouth when you're in my place! And I did that to give you some entertainment. After all, you're single because you weren't good enough for Emma and the other one" she hissed back with a mischievous smile. I clench my fists; I want to kill that girl. How could she do this to me? I push her on the shoulder and her back hit the counter. She didn't look too happy about what I just did.

"Girls, not the time for that, please!" Alexandra pleaded, getting between us.

"Don't get near me anymore, you hear me!" I yell.

"you're the one who accepted my offer and this girl told me that you were pretty good at it...Who knew a 17 years old girl was good at something like dat!" she answered with a smile. I'm so mad right now and if I stand here another second, I'll fuckin blow her head off of her body! I don't even understand how she can have a kid. I fuckin hate that girl now and I ever see her again, I won't regret my moves. Without saying a word, I walk out of the club and into my car. I really need to be alone right now. Tonight it's the party at my house and I know that I have to make a great impression and act happy and gentle as always. I think it will be the best for to figure out my choices. We are starting a new year in a few days and I don't want to stay enemy with Emma or anyone else. I know that I'm confusing you all but it's me being Amy and I can't help it if I'm such an idiot or a waste of time when it comes to love. I sigh and turn off the engine before I can lean my head on the back of my seat. I close my eyes for a moment because I'm stressing and I'm still angry about what happen. I was out of my bubble when I hear a soft knock on my window. I turn to see who it was and groan tiredly. I open the door and get out of the car, standing right in front of her.

"What?" I ask a bit too harshly for her because she flinched.

"erm...I just want to say that I'm sorry about early" she mumbles softly. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair.

"I'm the one who should apologies about how I acted early it's just...Argh! I don't know, I'm so lost and I don't even know what I want." I groan and she chuckled. I glare playfully at her.

"Well, how about you stop scaring the people around me!" she said. I raise my eyebrow and laugh.

"I didn't scare anyone! It's not my fault that this bitch is such a pussy" I say and snort. She hit me on the arm and glared at me.

" She's not a bitch...she's amazing, beautiful and I really like her!" she said and started to blush. Here we go again. There is really something wrong with me because right now I can feel the anger inside of me.

"You kidding, right?...Don't tell me you going to start dating that skank!" I hiss. She crossed her arms over her chest and stare at me angrily.

"even if I was, what the problem with this?" she hissed back. I scoff.

"I don't trust ANY girls to be around you or date you! I don't want them to make the same mistake as me!" I yell softly. She started to laugh bitterly.

"You know, everything you just said don't make any sense...and I can't believe that YOU'RE the one to tell me something about trust!" she yelled. I raise my hand because I have enough and I don't want to deal with this.

"Fine! Do whatever you wanted to do!" I say coldly.

"This is exactly what I'm about to do...and mind your fuckin own business instead of running your nose under my business...you should try to run after Emma, not me!" she replied in the same tone. She looked at me one last time before she walks away to her car. I sigh sadly because she was right ; I should fight for Emma instead of hiding myself or fucking around to hide my pains.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm worry about our relationship with Amy, I feel like she pushing us apart and she never want to open up to any of us except her bestfriend. It's something that I find hard to deal with because parents were made to help their children when they having some problems and all. For myself, I think that I'm doing the right job and it's my fault if my daughter is out there doing some bad stuff. She took this side from me I guess. I was out of my thought when I feel a pair of arms around my waist. I smile softly before I can turn around.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a smile. I smile back even if it wasn't a real one.

"About Amy...with all the stuffs that she's going through I feel that all of this is my faults" I explain. She frowned and rubs my arms.

"Hey, don't put that in your head...it's true that she's going through a rough time but you can't blame yourself for that" she replied. I can't help but laugh bitterly before I pull away from her to get something to drink.

"Yes, I can Spencer! You told it yourself; I'm never there when she needs someone to talk and if I was here instead of going away for tours, I don't think she will have been in that state!" I can help but yell. The room fell in silence and I sigh because I just realize what I just did. So I put my beer on the counter and grab my wife into my arms.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just..."

"you worry about her, I know...but how about we put of mind on something else for tonight and when comes the time we going to have a conversation with her?" she suggested. I groan and nod. She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"eww...c'mon guys not again!" my daughter said with disgust as she grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I roll my eyes and my wife just chuckled.

"Don't start with me, young lady" I warn playfully. She takes a sip from her bottle before she gives me a big smile.

"Not now but later, yep!" she smirked and I smirk back.

"Are you bringing Megan tonight?" Spencer asked as she takes the beers out of the fridge.

"yep...she was supposed to come with her parents but they skipped her AGAIN!" she said tiredly and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why but...I never like her parents anyway" I blurt out

"funny cuz me too" my wife and daughter said at the same time and we all laugh.

"And did you talk to Aiden about tonight?" my wife asked me and put the alcohol in the ice box.

" Yes I did,actually he told me that he's bringing a date too" I say and chuckle .

"I'm happy for him it was about time" Spencer said. While we were talking, Amy walked in and acted like nothing happen.

"hey" I say. She opened the fridge to grab an apple juice I suppose but she groaned when she didn't find any.

"hey" she replied softly. I look at my wife and my daughter waiting for them to say something but it looks that I was on my own.

"Look can we just moved on and be happy as usual...it's Xmas guys" I plead and I hear Amy scoffed.

"Usual? What's usual mean for you mom?...because for me the usual it's that everyone is fighting in this house" she replied.

"Don't start, Amy! We're trying to have some fun here so why can you just be happy like the others!" my wife asked angrily. No please, no fight not before Christmas!

"Maybe it's because I can't have this person who can make me happy, make me smile and who can help me when I'm feeling down!" she said through her tears. I walk toward her and wrap my arms around her and she started to sob. My wife gives me a sorry look but I can't blame her for that.

"Hey, if you want this person back and you know that your heart telling you the same thing, then it's never too late for that" I explain and whip her tears with my thumb. She tried to smile but she only starts to cry again.

"She hates me mom! I cheated on her, I slapped her, screamed at her and kicked her out of my room when she tried to apologies! I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed. I sigh and rub her back to calm her down.

"She doesn't hate you! She just hates your attitude, the fact that you don't really fight for her. You said you love her but for her it's not enough. You always give up" Amanda said

"don't fucking give me that bullshit...I called her, texted her and asked her many to forgive me but she wouldn't budge! And now she's hanging out with this douche bag "she hissed at the end.

"Ok! Let's say you forget about all this and start over...when she'll get there..." spencer started but gets interrupted by Amy who was quite in shock.

"She's coming here tonight? And you didn't think about telling me!" she blurted out in shock. I wide my eyes at my wife and she sighed.

"Well, we thought that you knew...it would be the best time to talk to her " Spencer explained. Amy sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Tell me, mom, why did I have to fall in love!" she yawned and we all laughed softly.

"It's one of the things you need in your life to be happy...it's not the same for everyone but falling in love it's kind of impossible to run away from it" I say, giving her a soft kiss on the head. She smiled at me even if i know that it wasn't a real smile.

"Well, girls I'm off for a few hours" I say as I grab my bag. My wife frowned at me.

"Where are you going? I kind of need you here" she pouted.

"I have to go talk to someone, ya know" I press on the word 'someone'. She mouthed an 'o'.

"Ok, good luck with that and be careful" she mumbled softly. I nod and kiss her on the lips.

"Help your mom, girls...I'll see you all later" I yell as I walk out of the door. Argh! Now I'm stressing about what I have to do now. My body is not really having it; talking with her. But I'm only doing this cuz I was asking to do it. But I did same time I want to make up with her for the New Year, I don't feel guilty about any of this...I think. I sigh as I get out of my Ferrari and toward the door. I knock and the maid answered the door, when I asked her where Carmen is, she told me upstairs in her room. I walk upstairs and knock three times but no answer. I sigh, thinking about what I have to do next. I open the door, and jeez, it looks like some was having more than a party here; bottles of Vodka and Tequila everywhere on the floor and the table, I spot some white powder and pills on the table, which I presume are cocaine and ecstasy. I reach my hand in my hair and sigh sadly. When the things got so fucked up? She's in a complete mess and I can tell that she's suffering a lot. I walk around the room, kicking some of the things that were on my way as I walk toward her bedroom. When I open the door, I wasn't hoping to see this; she was asleep in the middle of two girls in underwear. I constantly clenched my jaw and walk toward the bed.

"GET UP!" I yell as I yank the sheet and throw it on the floor. Carmen woke up with a hand on her head and can barely open her eyes.

"Ashley..." she whispered softly. The two girls beside her woke up two and one of them was glaring at me and I did the same.

"Get dress and get the fuck out of here!" I hiss into their faces. The other girl did as I said but not the other one.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me this?" she hissed back as she gets close to me. Carmen was just holding her hands in her head. I suppose that she can't handle the noises and yelling.

"Don't make me lose my temper, bitch" I say coldly. She stares at me one last time before she grabs her clothes from the floor.

"Whatever, let's go Cynthia...I'll call you later, Carm" the same girl from the beginning said with a smirk across her face. I shook my head angrily and watch her walk out of the room. It looks like she's the only bitch in this room, the other was quite silent and was staring at the floor all the time. Anyway, it's time to fix the things.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going here?" I ask harshly, throwing a t-shirt at her that she didn't dare to catch. She sniffles and reached her hand in her hair, she looks like crap. She has dark circles under her eyes that are totally red and can barely stay open.

"What are YOU doing here? I didn't invite you in and last time I remember you told me that we were over...so I repeat ; what the hell are you doing here?" she tiredly. I know she wants to yell on me but she couldn't because she's too tired and weak.

"I came here to make up with you" I inform. She scoffed and raised her head to look at me.

"You kidding me! you have the audacity to show up at my house, into MY room and telling my people to get out of here and now you telling me this!" she raised her voice but didn't yell. I sigh, I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She stood up from the bed and put a long t-shirt on her before she walked tithe bathroom to clean herself.

"Trust me, I didn't want to do it but I had to" I reply harshly as I look around the room and see a picture of her and Kyla together at the beach. She came out of the bathroom and sat back on the bed.

"What, the wife forced you to do it!" she said with sarcasm as she take a spliff from the nightstand and lights it. I shook my head sadly, thinking back at the time she tried to kill herself; she was high and drunk and if I didn't arrived there sooner she would have jump off of the roof.

"No but she and your sister begged me to do it" I explain. She frowns and stopped what she was doing.

"Why are you talking about my sister?" she asked confusedly. I stare at her a few seconds, looking at her in each eye.

"You don't remember, don't cha? Anyway you were probably too drunk or high!" I hiss and she glared at me.

"Don't start lecturing me, Ashley! What I want to do in my life it's my decision!" she hissed back. Wow! Her energy is back, let the real drama begin.

"Enough to hit your sister on the face? And right now the decisions that you are taking are not the best way to run away from your pains!" I yell. Her eyes widened, maybe because of what I said at the beginning.

"I didn't mean to do it, she probably knows that" she mumbled softly. I can help but laugh bitterly.

"See Carmen, that's your problems because every time you lose someone near you, you run away to hide yourself!" She glared at me before she takes a puff from her spliff.

"Maybe it's because I like to run away from them, cuz as far as I know nobody care about me anymore! I have nothing left; no money, no wife, NOTHING, Ashley!" she yelled.

"How did you get all those bottles, the pills and the cocaine then?" I ask right away. She looked away immediately.

"It's not important...I want to know why you really came here!" she asked changing the subject. Hell no! I'm not taking it.

"Don't change the subject, Carmen. You tell me where did you get that money or you won't hear from me for the rest of your live...And I mean it!" I warn, fixing her coldly in the eyes. She swallowed hard as she redressed her knees to put them over her chest.

"I'm not doing anything bad, i just ask a friend to give me some money. That's all!" she blurted out.

"You have a sister and a brother for Christ sake! Why are you taking money from other people?" I yell because I know that she'll probably get in more trouble for that. She rubbed her temple and stood up from the bed toward the living across her bedroom. She took the bottle of Vodka and pours a large quantity in a glass before she swallows it in one shot. When she reaches for the bottle a second time I stop her. I can't see her like that, fucking her life for some reason, which Kyla is one of them. She glared at me and pushed her hand away from me.

"Because Ashley it's not of your fuckin business... And you know that I don't talk to Aidan anymore, they all shut me down...even you!" she screamed.

"I did shut you down, but I came back because I still care about you!...and Kyla too!" I argue. She looks away and starts to laugh bitterly.

"You came back because someone asked you to...And don't bring that name anymore!" she warned. I roll my eyes at her attitude.

"She still loves you, Carmen and I know you do too...My sister might tell you to stay away from her but if you were smart enough you wouldn't listen to her!" I say coldly.

"Then why is she getting married to Madison? Why she didn't answer my calls since I walked out from the hotel? Why she didn't stop me from trying to kill myself?...I don't think she still love me!" she screamed with rage, her eyes full with tears. My eyes widened at the first information. I didn't know that my sister was getting married, she didn't even tell me! And i can't believe that she's getting married with Madison, I hate this girl. Carmen walked to the couch and sat down on it, I follow her move. I sigh and bit my lips nervously because I really don't know what to say now.

"Just go, Ash...leave me alone" she mumbled softly as she whipped her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you; god knows what you have in mind right now!" I joke but she didn't find it funny at all.

"Carmen, c'mon! Grow up a little bit. If you weren't throwing yourself on drugs and alcohol you wouldn't be in that state; alone by yourself with any Kyla around you!" I say.

"I said don't fuckin say that name anymore! I'm so sick of her! I HATE HER, Ash! I HATE HER!" she yelled standing up from the couch. Now for myself I start to feel angry because she won't try harder to fight for Kyla, to stop her from getting married and to win her back.

"Fine! I'm done trying with you! If that's what you really want, I'm out of here! You might as well get drunk and high as many time as you want and fuck other girls to erase your pains about a girl, who everyone know you DON'T HATE !...Merry fuckin Christmas, Carm!" I hiss through my teeth, standing up from the couch. She didn't say anything but only burst in tears. I want to take her in my arms right now to calm her down and all but I'm too obsessed at the moment. I shake my head sadly before I walk out of her bedroom. As I walk down the stairs I bump into Michelle. At first she gave me a confuse look but ending up smiling.

"Ashley, what are you doing here so early?" she asked softly.

"I came here to do what you and Spencer asked me to do and I think that it won't happen anymore!" I hiss and start to walk away but she stopped me by the arm.

"Please, Ash...don't shut her down, she's one of your best friend" she pleaded softly. I groan tiredly.

"she's the one who's shutting me down when I'm actually trying to help her...but since that I love you and Aiden, I'll try my best with her even if I have to lock her in a room" I say and we chuckled at the last sentence.

"Thank you Ashley, it means a lot!" she exclaimed and hugs me.

"No problem...so I'll see you and Aiden tonight, right?" I ask. She nodded her head with a big smile.

"Yep and I'm bringing a date" she said shyly. I raise my eyebrow.

"mmm...I think I'm going to have a lot of fun" I smirk. She glared playfully at me.

"Please, don't underestimate her like Spencer did with all my dates!" she pouted. I laugh and nod my head.

"I'll try...I'll see you at home later...go find your sister" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the door.

**Spencer's POV**

When my wife walked in I greet her with a kiss which she absolutely returned before she pulled away.

"So how did it go?" I ask, biting my lips. She let out a groan and walks past me to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I follow her.

"Not good at all...and you should have seen her room, it was a total disaster, Spence!" she explained. I nod and take a sip from her bottle.

"Well maybe you should wait till she calm down or...something" I suggest.

"If only it's possible for her to calm down...she's always high or drunk when I talk to her" she said. I nod my head. Now that my wife tried, I think that there's nothing we can do anymore. After a few talks, we started to prepare the supper for tonight. The girls were setting the table while Ashley and I were cooking. A few hours later, everything was done. The bell rang and I yell at Amy to answer the door.

"Hey!" my daughter said happily and hugged them.

"How's my little girl?" my father asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine if you stop calling me like that!" she pouted. We laughed and he hugged her again.

"Ok, sorry...where is the other one?" my mom asked as they walked into the house.

"Maybe in her room with Megan...hey mom and dad" I say and hug them too.

"Ha, with the girlfriend" the dad said. He turns to Amy who immediately starts to walk away before he has the time to ask. We walked to the living room where we started to talk and drinking some beers. My parents were there, but not my brother, which I feel sad about it. Michelle finally showed up and she wasn't alone. I raise my eyebrow at her before I turn to the brunette, who was blushing like a tomato.

"Hi, I'm spencer...Michelle didn't tell me that she was bringing a date" I say. She glared at me as the girl shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"Spence, please and anyway I told Ashley that I was bringing a date" she explained.

"hmmm...what's your name?" I ask. She swallowed hard.

"euh...Nikki" she mumbled. I smile it wasn't fake at all. She seems like a good girl and I can totally tell that she's the one for my best friend.

"Well, nice to meet you...want something to drink?" I ask sweetly.

"Erm...can I use the bathroom first, please?" she asked shyly. I hold myself to not burst in laugh.

"Down the hallway to your right " I say and she walked away immediately. When she was gone I burst in laugh and Michelle hits me on the arm.

" What?" I ask innocently. She glared at me.

"You scared the shit out of her and now I have to go and to 'calm her down''" she explained. I laugh again and she hits me again.

"ew...not in my bathroom!" I say in disgust just as my wife walked in.

"Hello, Michelle...so where's the date?" my wife asked with a big innocent smile. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Your wife already done the job, Ash and now I have to go calm her down" she said before she walks away.

"How does she looks?" she asked as she take a beer from the counter. I shrug my shoulders before she hands me her beer and I take a sip.

''she's cute and I think she's the one'' I say sincerely and she nods her head before someone ring the bell. My wife and I walked to the door ; it was Kyla and…Madison? I frown confusedly because I didn't see that bitch since high school. I give her a force smile as they get into the house.

''Hey Ky…Madison'' I greet and hug only Kyla so did Ashley. I give a look to Ashley and she rolled her eyes because she knows what I meant.

''Ky, can we talk to you for a second?'' she asked. Kyla frowned but nods her head.

''I'll be right back'' she said and kissed Madison. I shiver at the move. Ew! Ok I might hate Carmen, but I prefer her than Madison.

''Why you didn't tell me that you were getting marry?'' Ashley hissed. Kyla sighed and reached her hand in her hair.

''how did you know that?'' she asked curiously.

Carmen told me!'' she answered. Kyla eyes widened and she swallowed hard. How come Carmen knows about this!

''What? Who told her?'' she asked angrily. In my head, she didn't want Carmen to find out but I guess that it was too late for that.

''I don't know but I'm sure she didn't take the news well'' I say.

**What's your opinions and comments? I need to know , if you want more : )… mistakes are mine…  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate :)…This chapter is kind of short and it's only Amy's Pov and Spencer's Pov but I promise that the next chapter will be more longer than this one.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Amy's POV**

Yep, today I'm happy and you want to know why? Well, at the dinner party, Emma and I had a talk and everything turn well. I was quite in shock when she accepted my apologies and said that we could stay friends because she's not ready to get back into a relationship with me. I totally understand and I accepted her choice. I find it hard to resist myself from kissing her and all that but I have to respect the rules and it's suck but it's like that. I just hope that one day we can go back like we were before with no fights. Today, I was supposed to hang out with her but her dad didn't want her to hang out with me, so he made plans with her for the day. I hate Aiden, if only I can give him a piece of mine. So I decide to go at Jason's house, I'm always welcome. When I get into his house, Dave was playing video games, like always, and Nick was just watching him play. We sat here and chat for a few hours around some beers and weeds, which I'm not supposed to touch cuz I'll get into a lot of trouble. But one joint can't kill, right?

'' so do you think Hannah likes me?'' Dave asked drunkenly. Yep, he's been in love with my sister's best friend since primary school but he never had the guts to ask her out or anything like that. She's bi so maybe she'll say yes if he makes his move on her. Hilarious! I roll my eyes and take a sip from my beer.

'' Dude, when are you just going to ask her out?'' Nick asked while he lights another joint to smoke.

''I just want to find out if she's be into me before I ask cuz I heard that she was into girls and if she isn't then it'd be weird. I mean, I know her since I was 6 so it'd be weird if I ask her out and she shoots me down'' he blurted. I scoff before I take a puff from the joint that Nick just passes me.

''it doesn't meant anything if you know her since you were a kid!...God, you're such a pussy, just ask her for Christ sake!'' I say with a piss tone. I start to feel a bit drunk and high because of what I just consumed but I don't care, I just want to have my fun with my boys.

''Screw you, Amy…Seriously; you think she'd like me? I'm good looking right?'' he asked hurriedly. I shiver when he asked me that but yeah, he's attractive and have a hot body but I'll never jump in bed with him or any guys. Neither said anything, we just laughed. He rolled his eyes.

'' come on guys…Jason, I'm attractive, right? If you were gay you'd like me right?'' he asked. Danm he's so drunk right now that he doesn't even know what he's saying so we laughed again. Jason taped his shoulder.

''You're not my type dude, but yeah you're good looking so ask her out or shut your fuckin mouth'' Jason blurted and smirks at the end. Nick frowned, seriously this guy never stop.

'' what do you mean, 'not your type'?...what's your type?''

''first of all, girls are my type, I LOVE pussies and NOT dicks'' he informed him and we all laughed again. Nick didn't find it funny at all and he looks piss.

'' I never said that I love dicks, that's horrible and disgusting!'' he hissed. I can't stop laughing. Jason and Dave chuckled.

''well, make a step on her…she's hot and she's a good piece of meat'' Dave exclaimed and high five Jason as they laughed together. Oh,oh Nick is angry now.

'' don't talk about her that way!'' he yelled. I raise my eyebrows so did the boys.

''yo, man clam down…I was just jocking and beside she's not even yours so I can probably go see her and ask her for a fuck, I mean…I heard she's free at any moment'' Dave smirked and Nick just jumped on him and punched him on the face. Jason and I didn't waste any time and push him away from Dave.

''Nick, you're drunk…go calm down outside!'' I yell at him. He whips his bleeding lips as he glared at Dave before he walks away.

''fuckin bastard?'' Dave hissed has he checks his nose. I punch him on the arm.

''that was very low!'' I hiss back as we sat back on the couch. Hours had pass and we were drunk and it was already 7 pm,I look at my phone and see that I had 4 missed calls from my parents and 6 from Emma. I frown; I wonder why she called me. I was going to call her but I get interrupted.

''guys, there's a party downtown, are you down for it?'' Jason asked. I shrug my shoulders

''sure, where at?'' I ask.

''Kevin's'' he replied.

''sounds good to me'' I answer. Jason and Dave clapped their hands.

''ight, let's get Nick to drive us so we can drink then we can stay at Kevin's place tonight?'' Dave said as he looked at me and Jason for confirmation. We nodded. I pull out my phone and text Emma.

''_hey…I'm sorry that I didn't pick up early when you called…are you free for tonight?'' _I cross my fingers, hoping that she'll say no.

''_it's ok, don't worry, at least I know that you're still alive :)…no, do you have something in mind?'' _she sends back. I grin and make a happy dance in my head.

''_there's a party downtown at Kevin's, so I thought that you can come with me…I don't want to stay stuck with the boys - -"…_

''_lol,ok I'll be there to save you ;)'' _mmm, is she flirting with me?

''_cool, I'll see you later, my deaaaaar ;)'' _I reply with a smile across my face.

''_count on me;) see ya xxx''_ I close my phone and I can't stop smiling.

''why are you smiling like an idiot?'' Jason asked playfully. I glare at him and hit him behind the head.

''none of your business, now let's get ready!'' I say and roll my eyes.

**Spencer's POV**

''Oh my god, Kenzi…what are you doing here?'' I ask incredibly, when I see my sister standing in front of my office. She smiled at me as I run to hug her. I missed her so much!

''it's Christmas vacation, Spencie and I live 45min from you so here I am…I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there at the supper.'' she said matter of fact. Ha silly me! I forgot about that.

''you got me…how are you? And how is Rachel?'' I ask happily as we walked into my office. She sits on my desk, crosses her arms over her chest and sighed.

''I'm not so good and I have messed up with Rachel'' she mumbled sadly. I frown confusedly because those two are attached by the hips and they never fight.

''What? What happened? Did you two have a divorce?'' I ask in shock. She chuckled sadly as she tried to hold back her tears.

''I think it's about to happen'' she replied. I sigh and walk beside her; I wrap my arm around her.

''did you…did you cheated on her?'' I ask softly and uncertainly. She looks at me and burst in tears. Oh god! Not another one.

''what is it with you and Glen?'' I ask with a piss tone. She pulls away and frowns.

''What?'' she asked confusedly. I groan.

''he cheated on Emily and now…it's you…why did you do that?'' I ask, I can't help but get angry and she flinched.

''I didn't mean for it to happen, ok?'' she hissed back and I knew immediately that she was being honest.

''did you try to talk to her since then?'' I ask.

''if you mean after the night she walked on us then, no, she didn't want to talk to me at all'' she answered with hurt in her voice. I rub her back gently and sigh.

''give her sometime, I'm sure she will forgive you…I mean everyone deserve a second chance, right?'' I exclaim. She bits her lips nervously and something was telling me that she's still hiding something.

''what is it that you are not telling me, Kenz?'' I ask firmly. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and stares at the ground.

''we kept fighting a lot these day, and that day we had a huge fight so I got angry and an ended up at a club, where I got totally drunk…And I met this girl and I told her that I will pay her if she slept with me…she agrees…I-I didn't know that Rachel was going to be there…And when she walks on us, oh god…I wish that I could take that night back and forget about the mistake that I did'' she answered sadly as the tears rolls down her cheeks. I can't believe it and now I'm fuming. I never thought that my sister could have been so stupid.

''you paid a slut to have sex with you because you were angry after Rachel!...Are you that stupid Kenzi? She loves you and now you just fucked up badly this time'' I can't help but yell. She swallows hard and looks away from me.

''I know and I regret everything, Spencer…I can't stop thinking about her every day and it's not easy to talk with her when she won't answer my calls or slams the door on my face before I have the time to speak.'' she blurted out. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair after I decide to calm down.

''Why are you fighting?'' I ask curiously.

''she wants kids and I told her that I'm not sure that I want to have kids'' she mumbled. I raise my eyebrows.

''why not? Kids are good and cool'' I smirk and she glares at me. I remember the first time she holds Amy in her arms. My daughter totally throws up on her face, since that day she refused to hold a child. Bad experience for her. But I know there's another reason why she's not ready.

''yeah, right…easy for you two say, you have two beautiful girls and me I can't do that'' she replied.

''yes you can, I know you enough…Ashley was like you too, if you give yourself a shot you'll see how you can be a good mother'' I reassure her and she chuckled softly before we get interrupted by Michelle.

''Erm..Kenzi? '' She said with a question look. My sister smiled nervously.

''yep, the one and only one…well I have to go…I'll be at home later'' she told me before she walks out of the door. When she was gone I turn to my best friend.

''I got a new case for you'' she drops the files on the table. I start to flip through the page and raise my eyebrows.

''wow, this guy got a lot accusations'' I blurt out. He got arrested for aggression, possessions of drugs and guns, violence, murder. Jesus Christ!

''tell me about it! He's a total psycho and he's name is Dave Murdock, 19 years old as you can see'' she informed me.

''what am I supposed to do with that now?'' I ask and she laughed softly.

''remember, you're a lawyer and a cop and even if you work more as a lawyer than a cop you need to do something about this boy…he's dangerous'' she replied seriously and I sigh.

''what else do you have on him?'' I ask as I sit on my desk to read more about his files. She sits in front of me.

''well, apparently a week ago he was there at the apartment that he owes, who I recall is near your place'' she answered with a smirk and I glare at her.

''and how come when never get a hold of him?''

''that I don't know, he always disappear'' she explain.

''do we know someone that we can call to have a hold of him because I'm not going to play cat and mouse with a psycho'' I hiss and she laughed before she takes out another file from her bag.

''actually yea, he has a girlfriend who uses to work for him and her name is…wait a second, let me just find the name…'' she said as she flip through the page.

''ha, voila!...her name is Katherine Gilbert'' she said. I stop what I was doing and yank the file from her hands and she looks at me confusedly. That can't be true; there is no way that Katherine would have got involve with that kind of guy. She's a sweet girl; she won't do something bad like that. I look at the picture and it was definitely her.

''Spencer, are you alright?'' she asked in concern. I give her a force smile.

''yep, I'm fine…can I get back to you later?'' I ask softly because I really need to be alone right now. She nods her head and stands up from the chair.

''sure, call me if you need anything'' and with that she was out of the door. She has a criminal record, she was arrested for possession of…drugs?

''fucking hell'' I mumble and continue to read down the page and something got my attention.

_June 2011_

''_Katherine Gilbert was found unconscious in the corner of a club after being beat by his no longer boyfriend, Dave Murdock, who drugged her. When the paramedics found her, they immediately brought her in ER for an operation in the head and runs some test at the same time and finds out that she's been raped…_'' I start to read and stop because I couldn't do it anymore. What I can't understand is why she would have hide something like that from us. We are her second family. I'm in shock so I call my wife.

''we need to talk…yes it's serious…ok, I'll meet you at Gerard's…see ya'' and I hand up. I put my elbows on the table and run my hands in my hair. How am I going to tell this to my wife or Amy? Amy will be devastated. And I also need to have a serious conversation with Katherine. When I'll get my hands on this bastard, I'll fuckin make him pay for what he did. She might not be my daughter in blood but she's like one to me and Ashley.

**45 minutes later…**

''you got me so worry!'' Ashley blurted out as runs and sits in front of me. My hands won't stop shaking and she noticed it and frowned.

''Spence, what is it…you scaring me'' she asked softly. I sigh as she holds my hands.

''it's not me that you should worry about'' I reply and she looks at me confusedly.

''what is it then?...tell me'' she pressed. I take a deep breath.

''it's about Katherine, she's in a lot of trouble'' I blurt out and she chuckled softly, thinking that I was joking but stopped when she sees my face.

''oh, no, you are serious…why is she in trouble'' she said and I nod my head.

''she's got involve with a dangerous guy, who I recall has a long criminal record and she have one too for selling drugs…'' I explain but she interrupted me and shakes her head and chuckled bitterly.

''woah, wait, I stop you right there…there is no way that Katherine would have done something like that'' she hissed.

''see for yourself'' I sigh and throw the file at her. She starts to read and her expression changed.

''oh my god…'' is the only words she could have say.

''yep…now let's just see if she'll talk'' I blurt out. I hope she will because she's in danger and I'll do anything to help her.

**What's your opinions?**

**P.S ;In one of the chapter I call Carmen's sister Mary but her name is Michelle, sorry I got mx up with another fic…and the name of Spencer's sister is Kenzy :) sorry again!**

**Mistakes are mine  
><strong>


	14. Secrets revealed

**Thanks for the reviews guys:) Today it's my Bday so I decided to post a new chapter before I go out to celebrate:) sooo I hope that u'll enjoy this chapter ;)  
><strong>

**lileyfan1415: actually Katherine is Amy's ex, she's not a friend of Spencer and Ashley. They consider her as a member of the family...but thanks for the review:)**

**Emma's POV**

I'm quite excited that I'll get to spend the night with Amy. Yes, I missed her but I don't feel ready to get back in a relationship with her. I'm wearing a black skinny jean with a lacy top; I put my necklaces around my neck and my bracelets around my wrists. As I run down the stairs, my dad appears from nowhere and stops me. He looked at me up and down before he glared at me. I can tell that he didn't like the way I was dress.

"where are you going getting dress like that?" he asked harshly. See, I told you! I roll my eyes and pass past him and grab my bag and car keys.

"out with...Amy" I answer with a smirk when I see him clenching his fists. See, he hates Amy like hell he doesn't even want her to get near me. I don't blame him but Amy may be a bad girl but she has a good side. And if he can't deal with her then I don't give a fuck. He stopped me by the arm before I can go further.

"I don't want you to hang out with her! She's bad news and she's not the kind of girl with who you should be!" he hissed and I push his hand away from me.

"how can you talk like that about the daughter of your bestfriend?... And i don't care what you think about her, I choose my friends not YOU!I love her dad and if you can't deal with that, we going to have a problem " I hiss. He shook his head angrily.

"if you think that I'm going to let you fucked up your life for her then you wrong...I'm your dad and I want to protect you!" he yelled. I scoff as put my bag over my shoulder.

"you the one who fucked up your life when you cheated on mom...I regret for not leaving with her by now" I yell back and before he has the time to add something, I walk out of the door and into my car. When I arrive at the party, I walk immediately to the table that was full of alcohol; i pour myself a glass of vodka and swallow it.

"woah, someone is in hurry" a beautiful voice said from behind me. I smile before I turn to look at her and danm, she looks hot as always.

"Amy, hey...you look, erm...hot" I blurt out and blush furiously. Shit! It's going to be a long night. She smirked at me. God I should have never say that to her.

"so do you and I could probably eat you alive" she said seductively. I wide my eyes , she's probably already drunk.

"erm, right" I mumble awkwardly and she chuckled. We walked toward the kitchen and she grabs the bottle of tequila.

"so what's the matter with you? You came here all moody...it's kind of ruined my night" she asked with a fake smile as she pour herself a glass and one for me. I roll my eyes.

"my dad was being a jerk, so I need to cool off a little bit" I explain and she nods before she takes a sip.

"well, in that case, let's dance and I'll make sure to work your night" she whispered in my ear. Oh god! i swallow hard when I feel her hot breathe against my skin. I wonder if she's doing all this in purpose. Now, I don't think that I can control myself around her anymore. We started to dance and grind against each other, we even flirted a little bit, had a couple of drinks until we got drunk.

"Amy...what a coincidence!" a girl said coming out of nowhere. She smiled at Amy and she smiled back.

"Alexandraaaaa...what er u dng hrreee" ok she's very drunk so am I and I'm laughing for nothing. The girl giggled softly and gave us a funny look.

" I was ask to work at the bar, ya know" she replied before she turns to me with a smile. Amy notices it.

"ha,sorry...Emma dis iz Alendra" she answered as she tried to stand up on her feet and to pronounce the words correctly. We have our arms wrapped around each other.

"ok, I see that someone had too much alcohol and nice to meet you" I exclaim, referring to Amy. She gives me a big smile.

"me too, you should get control of your girl" she informed me. I laugh.

"yesssss...mom" I command and she chuckled. And just then two other people appeared behind her. I frown because I don't know them and they look older than any of us. And I can tell that Amy doesn't look happy.

"what are they doing here?" she asked angrily to Alexandra but her eyes remained on the boy and the girl who smirked at her and then looked at me before she turns back to Amy. The girl was quite hot but I wouldn't jump her bones or anything cuz I think that I already hate her.

"not happy to see me, Amy...I'm sure you_ missed_me" the dirty boy said with a big smirk. I feel Amy clenching her fists against my palm. I wonder who the hell this boy is.

"fuck off you little bastard!" she hissed. The brunette looked between them with a funny look.

"you two know each other?...interesting" she said as grinned at Amy who was fuming like a train.

"erm...and who the fuck are you?" I ask harshly and they laughed bitterly.

"I don't think we met each other either" the bitch said as she extends her hand just to be push away by Amy.

"get your hand off of her...what the hell do you want?" Amy yelled as she gets in front of me. I want to stop her from getting into a fight but I know that I can't.

"Effy, please, don't start a fight here...that's not right" Alexandra pleaded. So her name is Effy! Well she's a bitch and I already hate her.

"I don't want to fight either, I'm just trying to be nice and make new friends" she said with a fake smile and I can hear some sarcasm in her voice.

"who are they, Amy?" I whisper under my voice.

"it's not important'' she whispered back and it look like she has already sober up. Are you kidding me? That's one of the things that I hate about Amy ; she won't never talk about her problems! The guy can't stop looking at me with this creepy look and it makes me uncomfortable.

" get out of here before I make you!" Amy warned. Effy raises her hands in defence as she steps back.

"relax, _babe_...hope to see you at my club" she said with a wink. My club? I turn to Amy to have some explanation but she closes her eyes. She left followed by Alexandra who gives us a sorry look but the guy was still standing there.

"what are you looking at?" I ask tiredly. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. He has a pale skin, got 2 piercings in each ears and a necklace around his neck. He's wearing a Gucci t-shirt with black skinny jeans,that he's wearing under his ass. I see that he got some tattoos on his arms and neck. One got my attention, on his neck I spot a tattoo saying "24". That means he's a gang member. Shit! In what Amy got herself in to.

"don't mind me, Chica...I'm here for Katherine but then I just find her angel" he smirked at Amy, who rolled her eyes even if she was still angry. And I'm starting to get lost in this story.

"don't you dare go near her...she has moved on so if I were you, I'll probably get back where I came from" she warned but he chuckled softly as he rubs his chin before he glares at her and he didn't look happy. Why is asking for Katherine? I don't hate that girl I just can't stand her after what happened. I find this strange that she was dating a gang member. She most has been in a lot of trouble.

"listen to me, Katherine can't move on from me...cuz she already know the rules and I wouldn't like to hurt her again _or _anyone else who's close to her" he hissed and shows the gun that was hiding around his waist under his shirt. I wide my eyes because seriously, right now I'm scare to shit and Amy gets close to him but I push her back. Is she crazy of what?

"what do you possibly want from her? She has a girlfriend now so just go away " I say, my voice was shaking to death. He turns his attention to me and raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't ask you anything...and FYI that's not of your business this is between me and her!" He replied hardly with a cold stare pointing at Amy after I catch his attention. I nod and swallow hard.

"don't talk to her like that... And leave Katherine alone!" she hissed. He starts to laugh loudly, I look at Amy with a confuse look. This guy is crazy.

"I think I just find her" he smirked before he walks toward her. But Amy being Amy run after him so do I. I can't let her hurt herself. I wonder why she wants to protect her from him.

"well, well, well, look who I find...what are you doing kissing that bitch?" he hissed grabbing her forcedly by the arm. I can tell that he was hurting her because she winced.

"my name is Chloe and don't call me the name of your mom!" she hissed back. Amy starts to laugh, so do I. He glared at her before he turns his attention to a scary Katherine.

" I see that you're healed now. " he smirked. Me and Chloe frowned and look at Amy to Katherine, who was avoiding our eyes. Something is not right.

"please, Dave, I don't want any trouble...I'm just here to have fun with my friends" she pleaded. He laughed bitterly and gets closer to her.

"You meant to have fun with _me_, not with those bitches" he raised his voice grabbing her fiercely by the cheeks and she was on the verge to cry. Amy pushed him away and stands between them, giving him a cold stare. Chloe grabs her arms protectively around Katherine.

"Amy, stop it he's not worth it" I say grabbing her by the wrist. I say that because we never know what can happen; he has a gun. She groaned and pulls away from him; he starts to grin like an idiot.

''I have a gun, remember…I don't think you would like me to put a bullet through the head of Katherine _or _ your girlfriend'' he said, referring the word 'girlfriend' to me. We all swallows hard and I can tell that we we're all scare. He smiled when he sees our faces before he continues to speak.

"always here to be the hero but this time you won't be if you intercept me one more time!...because trust me, you don't want to lose any of your friends and certainly not your sister!" he warned. Amy clenched her nails against my skin, I guess she's very angry and she tries to hold herself to not take another step. None of us could talk at the moment, Katherine give a sorry look to Chloe who just shook her head sadly when she sees Katherine walking toward this jerk. He smiled widely and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. I feel like I want to throw up and punch this guy more than one time. She seems like a good girl so why she has to do what he ask! She has tears in her eyes and Chloe too.

"Chloe...don't leave please!" she yelled after her but she was already gone. Amy was still trying to control herself to not do anything bad.

"well, see ya ladies...I need this one for the night…let's go babe" he said as they walks away. As she was walking away, Katherine turns to look at Amy, giving her the _" don't let him take me, please"_but guess it was too late. Amy couldn't do anything. I feel sorry for that girl, no I don't know her but I see how she's important to Amy.

"hey...you want to go home?" I ask softly. She shook her head.

"no but I need a drink" she said before she walks to the kitchen. I sigh and follow her and she has already swallows more than three shots.

"who was that guy?" I ask biting my lips. She clenched the glass in her hand before she swallows it.

"can we not talk about this bastard... Let's talk about something else...please" she pleaded. And I can tell that her drunkenness was back. I know she can find another way to deal with her pains but if tell her that, we going to pick up a fight that will never finish. I don't want that. I nod my head and sit beside her as she keeps her eyes on the glass in front of her.

"ok, sooo..." I start awkwardly but I didn't know what to say and begin to play with my fingers. She looked at me as she laid her left elbow on the table, putting her head in her hand.

"so, how have you been?" she asked and I chuckle softly.

"Amy, we've seen each other two days ago...but I'm fine" I answer with a smile and she smiled back.

"that's good...I-I wish that we can get back together so I can catch up with what I did to you...I mean, I never wanted to hurt you Emma… I was just confuse about you and Katherine, who has moved on of course...but right now I know who I can have and who I truly want and…it's you." she blurted out drunkenly as she pulls her chair more close to me. She takes my hands in her hands and I look down at our hands. I didn't know what to do, I know that she finally make up her mind but I'm still hurt about what she did...The past is the past, I know that but still...it's not something I can get over it just like that. I sigh and squeeze her hands.

"look, Amy…I really appreciate your honesty but...like I said I'm not ready now...and if you give me the time, I'll be sure to come back to you...I love you and I just hope that you can wait for me when I'll be ready" I reply softly. She mumbled something and looks at the floor. I hate to see her sad but what I said was for the best. I raise her head by her chin and stare into her eyes and my heart break when I see the tears in her eyes. I whip a tear and bit my lips nervously.

"please, don't cry...we can work this out together we just need some alone time...and we'll fix everything that happens" I reassure her. She chuckled softly and whip her eyes before she nods.

"I'll be waiting then...because I don't want to lose you ever again" and with that she kissed the palm of my hand. Her lips are so soft...Stop it, Emma! I can think like that but I don't want it to happen...I mean if we kissed that will just make the things awkward and worst. She smiled at me and I smile back.

"you're so drunk right now so it's the perfect time to ask you to dance with me again" I say with a smirk when I see her shock expression. Priceless! I grab her by the hand before she has the time to protest.  
><strong><br>Amy's POV**

I got home around 3 am, I told my boys that I won't stay with them for the rest of the night. And I was way too drunk to get home by myself so I asked, Emma, who was sober to drive me back and she accepted. I'm happy that we didn't get into a fight, for once we talked like mature people and I can't wait for her to get back at me. At the same time, when I saw this bastard taking Katherine, all I wanted to do was to jump one him, take his gun and shoot him. But I know that it was something impossible. I never understood what she sees in him _or _where did she meets this coward. If this guy raises his hands on her I think this time I'll report it to the police even if Katherine don't want me to do it. I can't let her getting hurt all the time because of him. I feel like she's hiding something too and I'm about to find out. Emma brings me upstairs to my room and drops me on the bed and kissed my forehead. I was drunk but not really tired; before she has the time to walk away I stop her by the arm. She looks at me confusedly, I let go her arm because I don't want her to think that I want something more right now…Even if that was the case.

''stay with me tonight please'' I say softly. She nods her head before she removes her heels and gets on the bed with me. I turn around so I can wrap my arms around her. God she smells good! And just like that I fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

When I open my eyes, I see a beautiful pair of green eyes staring at me. I smile and hide my face in the pillow.

''don't stare at me like that!'' I pout. She chuckled before she removes the pillow from my face. I groan when the sun hits my face.

''why can't I stare at a beauty like you?'' she said with a smile and I snort.

''anyway…how did you sleep?'' I ask as rub my eyes. She sighed before she laid her back on the bed.

'' I know that it's gonna sound strange but… I can't stop thinking about what happened last night at the party'' she blurted out and I let out a groan. I knew it!

''Emma, please…don't bring that up into the house'' I reply and she shooks her head.

''no, Amy I have to…she's in danger, you should have seen her face!'' she said. I know, I saw it and I wished that I could have stop her from leaving with him but I wasn't strong enough.

''don't you think I don't know that?...what do you want me to do?'' I hiss. She shrugs her shoulders.

''tell your parents…last time I remember your mom works for the law'' she answered and I sigh.

''just tell me…did he…beats her up or something?'' she asked softly. I clench my eyes shuts, because just thinking about that makes me sad and angry.

''i-i…can't tell you…it was so hurtful, I feel sorry for not stopping him'' I start to ramble, she squeezes my hand.

''Amy, it's me…you can tell me anything'' she informed.

''he beats her and then rapes her…that night she called me to come pick her up and…she was in a mess…you should have seen her bruises'' I hiss at each words. Her eyes widened in shock but she remains silence.

''don't tell anyone about this, I promised her that I won't tell anyone'' I warn and she nods her head.

''I won't'' was the last words she said before I stand up to go clean myself in the bathroom. When we were done, we walked downstairs toward the kitchen. My moms and my sister turn to look at us and raised their eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

''did we…miss something?'' Ashley asked with a frown as she hands me a cup of coffee she probably knew that I was hangover.

''no, no…we're not,erm…together'' Emma blurted out nervously. Amanda smirked before she turns back to me.

''how was last night?'' she asked. Emma turns to look at me with a nervous look and I immediately look away.

''erm…good, I guess'' I reply and sit at the table beside Emma. Amanda nodded her head uncertainly; and that means she can sense that something was wrong. Spencer gives me and Emma a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes and we started to eat.

''any of you have seen Katherine?'' when Spencer asked that I immediately froze and stop eating. I feel a pair of soft hand squeezing my knee under the table. Ashley looked at me confusedly so did Amanda.

''well, I saw her last morning but then nothing…why?'' Amanda asked with her mouth full of food. I see Spencer looking at my mom with a concern look. Oh shit! This isn't good.

''I want to ask you both a question…and I want you to be honest with me because it's really important'' Spencer said. I swallow my lump nervously as my sister turns to look at me with a funny look. We nod our heads. She takes out a document from her bag and turns to look at us.

''have you seen this guy with her lately?'' she asked as she shows us the picture. When I see who it was, my blood starts to boil and my heart was beating faster. Emma was looking at me with concern. I want to tell my mom yes I know him but I can't do that to Katherine, she'll hate me and at this same time I want to tell her because I want all this to be over. Amanda frowned and shook her head.

''no, I never saw this guy around here before…why?'' she asked curiously. I can feel Ashley's eyes on me the whole time and that doesn't help me at all.

''and you Amy?'' Ashley asked me her eyes stuck in mine. I hate when she do that. I scratch my throat with my hands and that means that I'm nervous. They were all staring at me.

''erm…no…sorry…'' I lie and look away.

''to answer your question Amanda…Katherine is the one who can help us find this dangerous man who's a gang member of '24'' She informed.

''what? How come she got involve with a gang member?'' she asked confusedly and in surprise. Katherine never told me that he was a gang member!

''she got in some trouble when she left LA and ended up hanging out with the bad guys'' Ashley added. I frown I feel like all this is my entire fault. If I didn't cheated on her she wouldn't be in that state. Spencer sighed and reached her hands in her hair.

''and what's make you think that she will help you?'' I ask a little bit too harshly. They stared at me in shock but not Emma, she was looking at the floor the entire time.

''she have too…she has a criminal record for drugs possessions because of him…and this guy is dangerous for the people around us'' Spencer hissed back. I shook my head because I don't want to believe what she just said. Katherine wouldn't have done something like that to fucked up her life.

''what I can't understand it's what's the point with her and this guy if they don't even know each other!'' Amanda said harshly. I guess that she's mad just like me. You got it wrong sister, they know each other.

''she was his girlfriend and after she decided to stop all this he…raped her and beat the shit out of her and that's why we need to find him asap before he laid his hands on Katherine again'' Ashley said angrily. I wide my eyes, shit, they knew about her being rape! I guess that my secrets aren't saving anymore.

''you need to tell them, Amy'' Emma whispered in my ear. I sigh angrily because I know she was right. If I don't do it right now, it will probably be too late and I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life. I take a deep breath it was now or never.

''I know him…I have seen him two weeks ago and last night it was at the party…and he forced Katherine to leave with him'' I blurt out as I look at the floor.

''why you didn't say anything?'' she yelled. Her we go again. I raise my head.

''she asked me to not say anything to anyone'' I mumble and I hear my sister scoffed.

'' you're full of shit, Amy! She was in danger, got beat up AND rape and you'd prefer to keep the secret for her instead of saving her life by telling the cops about it sooner'' she hissed. I glare at her.

''you think it was easy for me to see the bruises all over her body? That night when she called me she was in serious shit! I didn't know about the drugs part…All I wanted to do that night when she told me that he rapes her, I wanted to fuckin kill him!'' I scream back. Before anyone could open their mouth, I hear a voice that I wish that I didn't want to hear.

''you promised you won`t say anything…'' was the only thing she said before she ran. I know that she was crying and I just fucked up everything…again.

**Opinions? Leave me some comments, I need to see them and to know what ya think! pleaseeeeee:)… and mistakes are mine!**


End file.
